


Wrong Side of Heaven

by Calibri_Light



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, It's mostly about Johnny and Female V though, Male V and Female V are twins, Matter of Life and Death, Post-Canon Fix-It, Ranges from married couple types of arguing to what we know from the game, She and Johnny just have crazy dumb luck, Slow Burn, Some Humor, This V is very smart in the tech sense as a Nomad, but not so much in the heat of battle, oblivious idiots, they act like a couple, they're in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calibri_Light/pseuds/Calibri_Light
Summary: I hadn't expected to find him again, especially not as soon as I had after everything we had been through together. It almost feels like nothing has changed, but...I know deep down that's a lie. Well, maybe not so much. Johnny's doing better these days and I couldn't be happier for him. Me? Well, I'm still dying, so there's that.Much as I would just love to let life take its own course after the constant BS I've had to face thus far, Johnny "stubborn as a mule" Silverhand just won't let me die in bed and in peace. Ass."Get the hell up, V. It's time I saved you for a change."
Relationships: Female V & Male V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	1. Never Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, after getting Cyberpunk 2077, of course it was only a matter of time before I joined in on the "Johnny Silverhand" bandwagon. Really, I just need to get my shippy feels out of the way and even though I say that now, I do intend for this to be a very plot heavy story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the rollercoaster of emotions I plan to write up~
> 
> Title inspired by: Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side of Heaven
> 
> (It reminded me of Johnny)

You know, I had honestly believed that everything I had faced with Arasaka from the first mission and to the last would be the very end of it. Just get in, find Mikoshi, have Alt do her thing and everyone would be happy as all fuckin' get out. But things never go the way you plan them to. I should have learned that lesson during my years with the Bakkers and especially when Jackie and I first met Dexter DeShawn. And now I've gone and lost Johnny.

God, how could I have gotten close to a guy like him, huh? To a total D-Bag who had nearly killed me on several occasions, be it with his own bare hands or with enough cigarettes and alcohol that it's only a miracle that I haven't died of liver failure or got placed into some kind of iron lung by now. He had offended me, made jabs at the decisions I made, stood by me when I thought it was all going to end and...fuck, made me feel like I had a friend who really understood me inside and out. Damn it, this was the same guy who smiled during a rollercoaster ride and got excited when we adopted a cat together. What the hell?

Regardless of what I did at Arasaka Tower, I was still forced to let my choomba go. Foolish to think we both could thrive in Night City together after all the hardships we've faced up until this point. Very, very foolish. And in spite of everything, I'm still gonna die six months from now. This entire ordeal was for nothing, but knowing Johnny Silverhand, the man would have probably said some shit about all my whining; "Just get up and deal with it, V. This was for the best and you know it," is what he absolutely would have said. Damn him.

"Hey, V? We're all set to go. Ready whenever you are."

"O-oh, okay. Thanks, Panam. Give me a sec while I gather a few more things?"

"Sure." Turning away, the door shuts behind her and I step away from the mirror. The bedroom looks about as filthy as all get out, but I shouldn't have expected much from this place. It had been abandoned for ages until the Aldecaldos and I found it. Was "home" for a month while we gathered the intel we needed. Very glad to be leaving this place behind.

I make my way over to the couch and coffee table to pick up my coat from the old, dusty leather of what used to be a cushion. Finding my sunglasses on the small rusted metal table, I place them on and pick Nibbles up from his mound of clothes and towels I managed to scrounge together as a comfortable bed for him. Once we returned to Night City, I owed it to him to give him the best cat bed the world could ever offer up. Hairless critter took it upon himself to ride my shoulders as I stepped out if the decrepit hovel.

The outside was bright and abuzz with life. The rest of the Aldecaldos were packing up their gear and such and I was on my way to Panam's ride. I had left mine in the garage back in Night City, but I knew I could trust Delamain Jr. to watch over them until my return. The young AI was about as reliable and polite as his father had been. Miss him to this day.

Finding Panam's Thorn, I hop into the passenger seat and Nibbles hops into the back where his buckled in basket of clothes resided. It was his first bed when Johnny and I found him and it seemed to be his favorite for the most part. Panam sat at my side, tinkering with the navigation system to her ride before she finally gave me a glance.

"You ready? We won't be returning so make sure you have everything before we head out." Bless her for always looking out for me. The nicest friend a girl could ask for and don't let her shouting ever fool you.

"Yeah, I'm all set. Made sure to pack it all up the night before. You know this isn't my first rodeo."

She shrugs before finally setting in the coordinates to the map. "I know, but you can never be too careful. You'd forget your own cat if not for me."

"I would never! Nibbles is a special part of this family. Besides, he'd find a way back to haunt me if that ever happened. Isn't that right, Nibbles?" The cat looks at us from the back after hearing his name be called, but realizing we had no food or toys on us, slowly returned to his nap. "Take that as a yes."

Panam chuckles. "Forgetfulness aside, we should really head out. We'll finally make it to our last stop...and this should be the big one."

I take a deep breath and let it out in a huff. Usually, something like that would have me feeling relieved, especially after all we've accomplished in a month, but with what I've faced so far until this point, I know better than to get my hopes up just yet.

"Yeah, we should...and Panam, thank you. You really didn't have to help me with all of this, but you did and I feel like I should--"

She swiftly raised a hand between us. "Enough. You're one of us, V, even if you swore off being a Nomad after what happened with the Bakkers. You've done so much for me and this family that it's only right we help one of our own. Now, let's make this the last time we have this back and forth happen. Think Saul is actually about ready to lose it with our arguing."

"Yeah...yeah, okay. Lead the way." I sit back and decide to let it go. We had been going on and on about how I owed her and her not wanting anything from me over possibly saving my life. Wouldn't really surprise me if the others were sick of it by now. Still, it's hard not to feel this way after all we've managed to dig up. If not for Dakota, well...I'd probably still be in Night City, doing merc work until I finally died in a corner somewhere.

Panam starts her Thorn and takes off onto the dirt road with the rest of the Aldecaldos following her tail. Ever since she became Co-Leader, the family had grown exponentially. My meddling also might have sparked more of a response of new "family" members, but this group needed the extra hands after the AV incident. Turning to the map, I check to make sure we're on the right path and reach for the radio. I change it to the rock station and bop my head to the familiar sound of Chippin' In. This song used to make me tear up every time I got on Jackie's bike once Johnny left, but I had made some progress. Now it just leaves me numb.

"Gonna have to face a lot of resistance when we get there, V. We should have enough to stave off one wave, but that's it. Arasaka is known to pack one hell of a punch if they realize someone is trying to steal from them." She winces at her words, but I laugh in an effort to stave off the memory that started everything.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Still, we should be fine. After what I did to Arasaka Tower, the base will practically be defenseless. We'll be quick; go in, grab whatever's inside and bail as far and fast as we can manage."

"Think this thing they're hiding could be it, though? I mean, Arasaka is pretty fucked up on its own. We're talking about a corporation that takes peoples memories and personalities and then locks them all away for who knows how long. What next?"

"Who knows...maybe we'll find the philosopher's stone, or even Excalibur! Either way, whatever is inside is important to them and that in turn means it's important to me. It's going to be ours, Pan, one way or another. 'Sides, fuck knows whatever Arasaka plan to do with this mystery item down the road can't be good."

A moment of silence passes between us and I can't even focus on the lyrics of Samurai's song anymore. All I can think about is the plan and what it could entail. The plan, at the very start, was to have the Aldecaldos act as a minor, distant distraction of a secret Arasaka bunker while myself and a small team stormed inside. Pan and I had to go all over the place just to gather gear and information, but with Dakota's help, we were able to find a Net Runner who could give us details of what was inside. They couldn't go too far or Arasaka would have probably found them, but a map and a background in the bunker's security was way better than going in guns blazing. Might have had a rough time of it back then, but I am not Johnny when it comes to his plans. I would take my time with this.

Next came the waiting. Had people scour the place day in and day out until we got a proper estimate of what came in and what out of the place, which days were better with security or worse and just seeing if there were any weak points to their personnel or to the bunker itself. In general, we had a list of options to go on, but that was only for the outside. The moment I went in, it would be a guessing game of the more lethal kind.

An hour goes by before Panam stops just behind a hill. I had seen the pictures and knew once we went over it that the base would be on the other side. The others parked a good distance away as well and I watched as they began to set up from the rearview mirror. Panam still gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

"I cannot believe you are making me stay behind. I should be going in there with you just so someone can keep your dumbass safe."

"I know."

"If you know, then why the hell do you want me here, huh? Think I'll just get in your way?" She was upset and rightfully so, but this wasn't her fight.

"The Aldecaldos need you and you're the best sniper they have. Besides, you and I both know that if something were to happen to you in there, Saul would just run the clan back into the muck again. I know you would never let that happen after the crap he gave you before, so staying here is for the good of everyone."

"The good for--? V, you're literally about to walk into an underground ARASAKA bunker. Sure, a few of the family is going to help you get in and have your back before you reach the sublevels, but until then you're on your own! Who knows what could happen. For all I know, you could end up just like--"

"Don't, Pan--"

"Like Johnny Silverhand. He went in with a team and gear and he still died. Became an engram, V! You're not even fully you anymore, remember? Taking you out could be so much easier for these bastards and I can't just sit back and lose my--" At that point I couldn't stop what happened if I tried. I reach over and bring her into my arms, holding her tight until she calms down. It takes a few minutes, but she returns the embrace with a quiver in her breath.

"...I know exactly how this all looks, but you know as much as I do that this was going to be risky no matter what angle we came at it. Out of all the plans both our brains could possibly think up, this one was our best bet and leaving you here means the Aldecaldos have a better chance at survival. And you know damn well as my best friend that I can handle myself...but I know it won't keep you from worrying, so to make you feel better, I'll keep you on call as I go through the bunker." Pulling away, I notice her quickly wipe her eyes. She felt emotions like the rest of us, but she was tough, this one. "I promise to come back in one piece, Panam. Promise."

She gives me a long look in the eyes and shakes her head. "I'm holding you to that, Vitoria. Now, let's get our gear and settle up with Delta team. Mitch and the others will move our vehicles someplace where we can access them. And don't worry about Nibbles, he'll be safe and far from the fighting."

"That's good. Johnny would definitely come back from the Blackwall if anything happened to that cat. Give me a headache and try to burn some building down right after, I guarantee it."  
We both get out of the truck and make our way to the top of the hill. "I still can't believe you had him in your head for all those weeks. I would have lost my mind before he even tried to convince me to use the red bottle." Ugh, not a memory I want to relive. Still have the tattoo as a reminder.

Reaching the top, Panam and I squat down behind a few bushes and use scopes to check the bunker. It didn't look any different from the pictures we've seen of it before. Same security guards at the front and snipers on top. Some cameras strewn about here and there, but those could be easily deactivated, along with the turrets over by the front gate. Only problem was getting inside. Mitch joined up with us moments later and offered me the a shard with the bunker's blueprints. I take it and look over it again. Never know if something just might pop out of it and spark an idea.

"We're all set to go when you are, V," Mitch says with a smirk. "We have both vehicle teams waiting at the foot of the hill and several other snipers at the ready to take out any soldier that tries to go in or out of the building. I'll make sure to let them know not to hit ya, though. Can't be hard with that blue hair of yours."

I snort and remove the shard to pocket it. "Gee, thanks. Feel so reassured about my safety now."

"You and Delta team will storm the building and head to the elevator on the north east side. That should take you to the main lobby of the bunker," Panam starts. "From there, you should find another elevator somewhere past a security check. You can sneak or force your way through, but sneaking might be in your best interest. At least that way you won't be locked out of the second elevator at the start. If that does happen, try looking for the server room and jack into the security panel. Should open everything right back up again."

I nod and continue the rest for her. "Then after another elevator ride down to the biolabs, I should be able to cut through it all and find the one to the sublevel. Still, making my way there won't be easy. Even with the number of scientists, no doubt the security there will have caught wind of what the Aldecaldos are up to up above. Window of opportunity is gonna be pretty tight for a bit."

"Yeah, but we know you'd figure it out in the heat of the moment." Pan smiles and I shoot her a look.

"Listen, I don't always shoot up a place when I feel like I'm out of options."

"V, the fact that you have a defense already set up and ready means that you do. Still, at least it only happens when you're around really bad people." Turning back to the scope, she takes a few more mental pointers before turning back to me. "All in all, this should work. Once you grab what's inside, delta team will escort you and the package out and we can return to Night City to figure out a plan from there. Sure Rogue and the others will be thrilled to hear about what you did when you get back."

I really didn't want to think about that. And even though I owned the Afterlife now, I still didn't want to just go back and face the look of disappointment Rogue was surely going to give me once she learned about what I had been up to these last few days. I had originally told her that I would be taking it easy after what had happened with Arasaka and the loss of Johnny, but now...well, I'm not all that enthusiastic about any of this now.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Let's get going." Everyone dispersed at my call. Mitch joined up with the veterans and I took my place with Delta team. We all waited for Panam's team to roll out with the Basilisk at the ready with them. Something told me she was just dying to use it again after the first time.

Panam's team sped off without so much as a signal, but we never quite planned to use one from the start. They were quick at the start, taking out vans, guards and even the gate blocking us from the building. When they managed to take out a good half of the guards outside, Mitch's team of veterans followed suit in their trucks and cars, shooting at a few stragglers. While Panam's team gave us an opening, Mitch's team made sure it was kept open long enough for my team to storm the building. Delta and I rushed in on spare motorcycles we had brought along and didn't even bother parking them away from the destruction. We just needed to get close enough to the door as we busted in.

The ground floor had a few more guards waiting inside, but we managed to deal with them as quickly as we possibly could. On the way to the elevator, I scanned a few of the corpses and found that one of them was carrying a keycard. I swiped it and followed the others as we made our way down to the lobby of the bunker. From here on out, Delta team and I would be on our own until we got through the biolab. By then it would just be me. I highly doubted I would face any resistance with anything in the sublevels, especially after Johnny and I made sure Adam Smasher was dead at our feet, but that didn't mean Arasaka didn't like to pull a few tricks out of their dirty corpo sleeves.

When the doors of the elevator opened, I stiffened at the sight of armed guard pointing their weapons right at us. It was if time stopped for just a split second before I realized I had blood on my hands. I can never understand how time just seemed to slow down when I was in a state of pure panic, but I did know one thing. Mantis Blades were definitely the best purchase I made. I'll need to thank Viktor later when I returned to Night City.

The lobby was as you would expect any stuck up corporate business, although it felt more menacing. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it wasn't meant for public use. The people who worked here knew what this place was about and morality just no longer existed here. I would even bet eddies that if I asked one of them if they ever regretted working with Arasaka, they would just laugh in my face. Gone is the humanity they once held.

More guards, some turrets and even a very difficult drone later, the team and I finally made it to the next elevator. By then, I had gotten a call from Panam, asking me where I was (which was basically an excuse for her to see if I was still even alive). Explaining the situation was easy, considering the plan was going smoothly without a hitch in sight. Probably shouldn't have gone and said any of that, what with my shit poor luck, but even foolish people such as myself still feel that small inkling of optimism. Before she could say anything more, I could hear Mitch cursing behind gnashed teeth just a little ways off on the other end of the call.

"Kid, you gotta hurry," Mitch cut in when we added him to the call. "Our cars are takin' heavy hits and they're going to have tanks here at any moment to deal with the Basilisk. Most we've got now is twenty minutes before you have to haul your ass out of there." Shit.

"Damn it. I'll just have to make a beeline for the elevator, then. I'll talk with the team here to see if they can cover me on the way there. Just hold out for a while longer. We're almost there, guys."

Panam nodded. "Fine. I'll call if things start to get dicey." The feed cut off and I ran a game plan with the rest of the gang with me in the elevator. We all agreed that my suicide run was probably the only way I was going to make it to the sublevels. Delta team would be the distraction and take out all security measures until I got back, which was probably for the best. The doors opened and I ran like my life depended on it. With how my health was now, it practically did at this point.

Scientists watched me run past in horror or anger and couldn't do a thing to stop me. With a small army at my back, I didn't even look back when the screaming began. But I had finally made it. The last elevator...Taking out the keycard, I look it over and click my tongue. I knew this would have come in handy at some point. Holding it up by the buttons, a camera scans the card and the doors open. Thank you Dakota for your wit and extremely sketchy friends.

The sublevel was...not exactly what I had expected. It was empty of Arasaka gonks, which I was grateful for, but all that was here were walls of servers and a hell of a drop that told me that if I was flipped off the side of the railing to this place, I would never be found ever again. Though gathering information of the place had been difficult, I know I had seen the schematics for this room before. Probably when I had scanned over the data shard Mitch had given me before the raid.

The room itself was shaped like a massive T surrounded by a circular wall of screens, servers and cameras, all aimed right at the glowing center. I stepped further into the room and made my way over to the massive pod of coolant just sitting there as if it were one of those lava lamps from long ago. Something was definitely inside, but like my mirror at home, it was automatically shrouded so no one could tell what was inside. My best description of it would be like the foggy sheen of a bottle the moment you took it out of the fridge and exposed it to room temperature. Only problem was that I needed to see if this is what I was looking for. All I knew, whatever was inside could save my life...that or just disturb me for the rest of my life. Arasaka had a way of doing that.

There was a panel on the other side of the pod, but before I could scan it or even jack in, I notice something else. On the top was a placue of sorts. Escribed was as follows:

**_"Man, Myth, and Legend. The result of whosoever faces Arasaka."_**

I swear my heart sinks as a thousand thoughts race through my head. No...no, no, they told us something else. That bastard Grayson laughed, mocked and even scorned before I shot him in the head just for my friend's sake and my own. This couldn't be...no, it was a lie. I look up at the tank again, heart pounding wildly. I half expect to see that all too familiar face looking down at me as if he had been waiting for me to get here, but all I see is the damn fog.

I know that the only way I would know for sure just what was inside was a quick hack and all the bravery I could muster despite feeling like a bomb was dropped down onto my head...but was I even ready for this? No, this was fake, it had to me. I can't get my hopes up, I just can't--!

"V!" I startle at Pan's voice and bring up the holo.

"Panam, I...I'm sorry, what was that?"

"V, you need to get out of there! Arasaka is coming with back up and we can't hold out for much longer. Please tell me you have something!"

"I...I don't know. I mean, I think I do? Fuck, Pan, you were right, I should have brought you with me."

"V, just what is going on down--" The screen shakes and her curse is soon followed with a barrage of missiles she sends out to whoever shot at the Basilisk. "--Fuck me! V, we'll talk about it some other time, just grab whatever it is and bring it up." She hangs up and I take one final look at the tank before jacking in. The hack is simple as it usually is thanks to years of studying up on tech and code most of my life. I now have access and the machine knows it. The haze of the glass begins to clear and I finally see what's inside in all it's glory, eyes closed as if they were sleeping soundly. The man, the myth...the legend.

"Johnny."


	2. Hard To See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Finger Death Punch - Hard to See  
> was used for this very chapter. I thought it made sense and let's just say that most of the chapter titles will be based off of song titles like in the game. Should be fun since I listen to way too much music anyways.

I should probably stop staring. He'd think it was creepy and I know he'd let me know with that crude mouth of his. There he was though, sound asleep on the cot we put up for him at the camp. Each breath he took was captivating, and not in a way most would think. It was just amazing to see Johnny here, alive and well after everything he's had to go through.

After finding him down in that bunker, my main concern was getting the both of us the hell out of there in one piece. I practically operated on autopilot throughout the duration of my being there, but I recall calling Delamain Jr. for feedback. It really did come in handy having an AI companion again, because with his help I was able to get Johnny's body out of the cryo pod and back up to the rest of the Aldecaldos waiting for me outside. The surprise on Panam's face would have been hilarious, but there was hardly a moment for me to even muster up a smile.

We found a place to camp out for a bit and had Johnny's vitals checked with the medic the family had. He had said that Johnny would make a full recovery and that I should let him rest for a while. Poor man had been in a sort of comatose stasis this entire time, but even now as I reach out and cup his cheek, he was cold to the touch. I throw on another blanket to warm him up and watch as he burrows further into them, chasing the heat after going on years without it. Poor guy.

It's really a miracle that he's even alive to begin with, although deep down I wasn't at all thrilled about this. He had been in Arasakan custody for years and who knows what they've been doing with his body ever since they used Soulkiller on him. And if they didn't, those sick fucks just left him down underground somewhere and put him up like some kind of trophy. A warning to anyone who ever dared to face Saburo and all that he's built from the ground up. Probably best that his son snuffed him out the first chance he could, because if he hadn't, I would have.

"So this is Johnny Silverhand?" I turn to see Panam make her way inside the tent, but it's a quick reaction. I return my gaze to Johnny's face and nod my head in reply to her question. "Huh...honestly, I expected him to be glowing like the sun with how you described him to me. Ethereal-like, you know?" I fight back a snort. Yeah, Johnny sure had a way of describing himself as greater than the invention of fire itself.

"The doc said he'll be fine once he wakes up."

She smiles, but I didn't join her. "That's good."

"Yeah, but the only downside is that he'll be in a vegetative state. When those bastards used Soulkiller on him, it basically destroyed everything that made Johnny who he was while simultaneously saving a copy of said personality onto the Relic. At least, that's the story Johnny and I were told when we went down memory lane together. His body should have died that very day, but for some reason Arasaka decided to keep him alive. For what purpose, I have yet to figure out, but my guess is just to keep him as a trophy. Should have seen what was down there, Panam. Had an engraving in front of him and everything. Thinking about it now, I can almost hear the smugness from the text. We should have blown that place up when we had the chance." Ah, my inner Silverhand was surfacing again. He really was a bad influence at times.

"Wow, that's...shit. I would usually have an idea on where to go from here, but this is a lot to take in. Do you have a clue on what to do now that we have him?" Not really, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"Start from square one. Means I'll need to head back to Night City and search up more leads. And now that Johnny's here...well, someone will need to watch over him until I can figure out what to do. I mean, Jesus, he can't even eat without someone helping him."

"If it's that bad, he'll need to be taken to a special place for that, like a hospital that helps those with certain needs. I'm sure we can find a place for him that would take care of--"

"No," I cut in. "Johnny isn't staying in some overly monitored building where the nurses or doctors would rather take advantage of him or leave him to rot in bed that actually do anything to help him. 'Sides, if Arasaka ever caught wind of where he was, they'd just take him and put him back in that pod just so they can say they're better than everyone on the planet again. He's NOT going to go back there, Panam. I refuse to let that happen."

"Okay, okay! Easy, girl. I was just making a suggestion. So if you're not taking him to a hospital, then what are you going to do?" She seemed to notice the look of utter determination on my face and immediately went into Take No Shit mode. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, V."

"Look, Panam--"

"No! You've been dealing with this guy for weeks ever since you got that faulty chip shoved into your head and finally when he's gone, after all that he's done, you want to just take care of him for the rest of his life?! Newsflash, V, but you're barely holding on as is! It's why we even bothered to go after that bunker to begin with! Why on earth would you want to commit to such a big responsibility when you're probably not going to see it through to the very end?!" She made valid points with certain parts of her rant, but there was one thing I would absolutely correct before she tried to change my mind. Not like she could given my stubbornness.

"I know...I know I don't have long to live and I know that taking care of him on top of my dilemma is probably the dumbest thing I could possibly ever do, but you just...you don't get it. Sure, meeting Johnny in the first place was a near traumatic experience, or at least getting him was. I mean, I lost T-Bug, Jackie and then Dex goes and tries to get rid of me all in the span of one day? That entire experience sucked. And on top of that shit sundae was Johnny Silverhand coming in, acting like I pissed in his cereal and just took out all of his frustration on me for being just as much a victim as he had been...but despite ALL of that; despite the arguing that soon followed after, he and I still faced everything Night City had to throw at us."

"The gangs, the gigs, the ups and the downs, we faced them all together. Somedays were better than others, but he was always there, either making snide remarks to certain decisions I made or encouraging me to just let loose and even have fun when the moment called for it. God, the day we adopted Nibbles, you should have seen the look on his face. I stayed in that day and that man just spent most of it tossing a ball of yarn around for our hairless cat to chase around. He'd have never admitted it, but Johnny had a soft spot for animals. And then there was the time we rode a rollercoaster together and I swear I've never seen him smile as wide as he had that day. Well, except for when we found that fortune teller. Had to let him have that one too..." I hadn't realized I was running my fingers over the tattoo with our names on it until Panam finally spoke up.

"Ugh, I get it. You and Johnny were just the best of buds. You know, much as I would try to fight you on this, I already know you'll just go and do whatever the hell you want. I'm only trying to look out for you, V."

"I know."

"Then please just take care of yourself while you're looking out for him, okay? Dakota and I will keep looking for a solution to your problem on our end, but for now let's just get you and Johnny back to your place. We'll pack some things for him too so you can breathe a little easier when you get home. Good luck with telling the news to everyone else, though." Now that was going to be an awkward conversation. Not even sure how Kerry or Rogue would react, especially after the goodbye Johnny gave them both.

Panam left and soon the sun began to set over the horizon. I sat by Johnny's side even when the medic came to give him one last check up before heading to their own tent for the night. The former rocker boy was still sound asleep throughout the check up, but even as I joined him in the cot, I noticed that he was no longer as cold as ice. Seems the extra blanket was a great help. Wrapping my arms around him, I nuzzle into his long hair and let out a sigh.

"I'll fix this, Johnny...I'll fix this." The world soon fades and I finally rest for what's felt like ages.

Morning comes around and I slowly wake up to the rising dawn of a brand new day. Turning to Johnny, I nearly jump out of my skin at the fact that he now had his eyes open and was staring right at me. He didn't have much of an expression on his face, but I was still relieved. He was awake and that just meant progress to me.

"Hey there, buddy...didn't know you were awake. How long have you been up?" He didn't answer. Should have expected that. He just stared and stared until I heard what sounded like wet growling. It was the kind of sound you would mistake for the purr of an engine and the comparison was strangely hilarious to me. I turn to Johnny's stomach and snicker. "I take it you're hungry? Well, luckily for us, we have plenty of food here at camp to keep us going for a couple months. I'll make sure we eat something more than just a couple of packaged rations when we get back to Night City, though."

Still not a peep from him, but again, I had expected that. It was almost creepy how quiet he was. Johnny just never seemed to shut up back when he was in my head, but a quiet Johnny didn't sit right with me. I can't believe I was actually missing the sound of his voice. Deciding to help him sit up, I get out of bed and start to get ready for the day. Johnny had turned his gaze down to his hands, still emotionless as when he woke up. Sure, he was alive now, but he was missing that spark that just made him who he was. It was heartbreaking to see.

"Johnny, I'll just be out for a couple of minutes. Promise I'll be right back." No reply. I turn to get us some breakfast from the food truck, which was already open with someone making breakfast inside. People had to switch out and take turns making meals and today seemed to be Mitch's turn for the breakfast rush. I lean against the counter and tap it with my knuckles to let him know I was there. "Morning, Mitch. What's on the menu today?" I ask.

He turns around and smirks over at me. "Gonna be making us some flapjacks this time around. Want anything special on yours or do you just want to stick with syrup?"

"I'm gonna need two plates. I'd like some sliced strawberries on mine, but leave the second plate plain." He nods and gets to work.

"Two plates, huh? Take it Silverhand woke up."

"Yeah...hard to miss his rumbling stomach this morning. Then after breakfast I'll need to help him get washed up and dressed before we head back to Night City."

"Hmm." It's quiet for a while and I spend some time checking a few messages on my holo. Judy seems to be doing great with her road trip and I send over an emoji for her most latest snapshot of what looks to be a waterfall. I sorta envy her a bit. Being able to leave and just travel around the world, exploring everything that pertains to the earth's history and how far it's come along from the ground up. Everyone just seemed to forget where we started and focused solely on where we were currently. It was sad. Guess that's another reason Johnny hated the corporations. They would just make you focus on newer and better than anything remotely "classic" in his opinion. Could do without his talk of memes and vines, though, whatever the hell those even were.

"You know, if you need help with that you could just ask," Mitch offered while placing down two plates of pancakes, eggs and sausage for me and Johnny. I take them up and he holds up a cup of coffee. "I'll carry this for you on the way back. I know how much you'll need it on the way back to NC." I thank him and we head back over to the tent Johnny and I had been sharing. I find the guitarist still sitting where I left him, this time he was staring straight ahead. I take my place in the chair at his side again and Mitch places the mug of coffee down at a table just on the side. I decide to leave my plate there and start cutting Johnny's breakfast up into pieces he could easily swallow down.

I hold up the fork and watch as he slowly opens his mouth and accept the offering. Luckily for me, it seems his body recalls how to chew and it continues from there. Mitch had been silently watching on the side and I wait for him to say something. Someone always has something to say, but I liked the guy. Trusted him. Maybe he would be gentler about all this.

"...I had heard a lot about the guy, you know. It was after Scorpion and I settled up with the Aldecaldos, but to do what he did up there that day...it really was legendary." Johnny would have acted so cocky at that point, but he only ate whatever was handed to him. He was just a living doll at this point. "Can't believe this is what happened to him." I could tell he wanted to say something else, but I just turned and offered him a weak grin.

"Thank you for breakfast and the coffee, Mitch. I'll be fine from here." He takes the hint and starts to head out, but not without saying one last thing.

"We're still here if you need us, V. Just give us a call." He leaves and I try not to tear up. The Aldecaldos were always so kind, despite what I heard from River's side of things. Considering what happened with Randy's father...well, it feels like a whole different Aldecaldos entirely. No way would they have just shown Joss what was left of her husband and if they had, it was during a time way before Saul or Panam took over. Either way, I was eternally grateful for all that they've done and continue to do when it came down to my condition.

Eventually Johnny finished his plate and I cleaned up his face before digging into my own meal. He is still staring at the dull fabric of the tent's wall before finally turning his expressionless face over to me. Right as I'm about to finish my eggs, I realize I'm being watched and turn to look at him in return. It's still hard seeing him again after all this time and after the goodbyes we shared, especially now that he's unresponsive to everything around him. Still, a sense of relief washes over me knowing that he's safe here.

Putting aside our dishes, I begin to help him stand. From there, I take note of everything that he seems to be able to do while in this state. He's capable of standing up and walking around when guided, but other than that he can't really take care of himself. I take him to the nearest restroom and thank all kinds of gods when I find out he's at least capable of using a toilet by himself. Last thing I would need is to hear him rant at me over wiping his ass...or joking about it. Either way, that's a weight off my shoulders. When I strip him of his clothes and help him into the shower stalls, he stands there under the spray of water, motionless. It was taking everything in me not to look down at his "impressiveness", so this wasn't helping. I had hoped his body would recall how to automatically wash itself, but I guess that was one of the things taken thanks to Soulkiller.

Taking off my shirt, pants and everything in between after, I join him in the stall. He's still staring into the void when I get in behind him. Better than my tits, at least. I wash his hair with some of the shampoo and conditioner the Aldecaldos let me borrow, wash his body up a bit with soap I thought would smell nice on him and keep my focus professional when cleaning the more...intimate areas. Next I look over his face and he stares into my eyes again. He had somewhat grown a bit of a beard thanks to the conditions Arasaka had placed upon him. He would need to get that trimmed along with his hair, which was growing to match the length of my own. That would be next after settling back down at the manor.

I dry him off, get him dressed and do the same for myself. He's sitting down on a bench and staring off into space when I return to his side. My arm is wrapped around his and we go to find Panam. She's already over by her truck, giving it some last minute tune up before she realizes she's no longer alone anymore. Seeing Johnny and I together, she waves and wipes her oil slicked hands onto a rag she had been using.

"Nice to see you two up this early in the morning. Nibbles has already been fed and your things are still in the back along with a few extra supplies for Mr. Silverhand there. We should be back in Night City in probably five hours, give or take. You both eat yet?"

I nod. "Yeah, had some of Mitch's famous pancakes this morning. Gotta admit, he makes them fluffier than any restaurant I've ever been to. Need to learn his secret."

"Good luck," she snorts. "Been trying to get that from him for ages and he still won't budge. I'll try again when he's tossed back just a little too much whiskey." She tosses the oil rag aside and walks away from the truck. "Let me get cleaned up and we can head out." She leaves and I help Johnny into the backseat. He's patient as I buckle him in and reach across to give Nibbles a good pet and light scratch under his chin. He purrs, content to have his owner's attention before returning to his cat nap of the day. I take my place at the front and wait until Panam finally joins us in the driver's seat. She buckles up and starts up the car.

We wave farewell to a few of the family members that are starting to wake up and hit the road from there. It's quiet for a while before I decide to turn on the radio again. It's still set to the rock station and I look up to the rearview mirror to see Johnny's reaction. Nothing.

"He doesn't remember anything, V..." Panam murmurs. "I know you miss him, and I know it's the same man, but he's not...you know."

"Yeah...still can't help but try." It's been a long time since I've sounded this broken before. I knew it was bad if I could hear it instead of having it pointed back at me from someone else. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Hours tick by and Panam and I discuss ideas for another possible lead on how to save my life, but inevitably we both end up with zilch. Kinda expected since we pretty much took one shot with the bunker earlier. Although, it wasn't a huge loss. From a distance, I could easily see Night City in all her neon glory. Up close, she's kind of an eyesore, but she's one I keep close to my heart. I text Jr. to let him know I'm on my way back home and he responds cheerfully. Not only have I figured out a way to give him more access to my phone, but he's also able to transfer some control to my manor's security. He's not quite like his father was, but he's getting there.

Making it through customs was familiar. We at least managed to get through without getting shot at like the first time I showed up. They didn't even look Johnny's way, which I was thankful for. We head on through the streets and I roll down the window to poke my head out, my long blue hair flowing wildly behind me as we drive past every familiar building I either drove by or broke into for work. Ah, memories.

We make it back to my place and Panam heads into the parking garage of the building. I basically own the entire place thanks to my connections and all the work I've put in around Night City. I was the talk of the town and when that happens, you're usually rewarded for it. We get out when she parked the car and starts to get everything settled onto the elevator. Del keeps the doors open the entire time as we do this and while Panam is carrying Nibbles inside his basket, I have an arm wrapped around Johnny's. He's still said nothing this entire trip, but I think he blinked at least once today so I'll consider that progress. My place is massive and we get all of my junk settled in the Livingroom. I'll put it all up later after Panam leaves. For now, I help Johnny onto the couch and Panam lets Nibbles go and find his cat tree. He likes to sit in it and sunbathe. Quirky little thing, that cat.

"That should be it. I need to return to the camp and start getting in contact with Dakota again. You sure you'll be fine here? I can take you out to get some groceries if you still need a ride?"

"Pan, calm down. Breathe," I insist as I come back over to her side. "I'll be fine. Just go back to the others. I'll call you if I ever need anything more." She's hesitant to leave, I can see it written all over her face, but I would put my foot down on this if I had to. She knew that...and that's why she turned to head back to the elevator.

"You better, V. Don't make me worry." She steps in and the doors remain open for a moment. "I'll text you when I get back. Please respond when I do."

"You got it, Mom." I salute. She flips me off and the doors close right as I laugh. She really was a good friend.

Now it was just me and Johnny again. Well, me, Johnny, Nibbles and Delamain Jr. to be more accurate. Not a bad little family to have, though. Anyway, better get started on unpacking while we're here. First on the list...

"C'mon, Johnny, let's get you a hair cut!"

I had been out for a bit with Johnny ever since we got back to Night City. He was able to get his beard cleaned up and a nice haircut that must have felt like a huge relief. He looked like his old self again, but that was it. We walked around the streets and I took in everything of the place I called home. Johnny just followed me around like a puppy, always at my side as I held his hand in my own. I decided that the next course of action today would be to go to my favorite Ripperdoc in all of Night City. I hadn't called Viktor in quite a while, so this would be a nice surprise that hopefully wouldn't backfire on me. Surely not.

We made it through the door to Misty's shop and as she raised her head from a magazine she was reading, she practically lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of me and ran up to pull me into her arms for a hug. I returned it, of course.

"V! Oh my gosh, welcome home! Why didn't you call? We could have planned something."

"Hey, Misty! Missed you. I would have called sooner, but we just got back today. The week has been...exhausting."

"I can tell. Your aura is out of whack. Whatever you've been through must have been a doozy...wait, you said "we" just a moment ago? Who else is--" That was when she finally spotted Johnny and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"T-That's...!"

"Yeah."

"But how?! He's supposed to me--" 

"Dead. Yeah, I know, Misty. It's a long story, but bottom line is that he's here and not quite all there right now. It's kinda why I brought him along. I came here to see if Vik had any ideas."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say before smiling again. "Well you can go and head on down. He's not working on anyone at the moment. But if I could just do something real quick?"

"Uh, sure. Are you going to read me again or--"

"Nope. I was actually going to check on Johnny's aura and see just what it is that's going on with me." Usually I was skeptical about this sort of thing, but I had found that Misty had been eerily on point with a few of her readings. I figured she could go ahead and do this, mostly because it didn't affect me and Johnny was basically lifeless at the moment.

She walks right up to him and stares into his brown eyes, which regard her blankly. She circles around him and once she returns to stand in front of him again, she places a hand onto his chest and she freezes up on the spot. Very slowly she retracts her hand and shivers all over, placing said hand over her mouth as if to stifle a gasp.

"How is he even alive...?" is all she manages to say before stepping back to the counter. I decide not to delve too deeply into that and quietly take Johnny with me to see Viktor. As usual, I find him sitting in his chair in front of his computer, fiddling with his surgical tool before he realizes I've walked into his "office" so to speak. He greets me with a sort of relieved grin and motions me over. We hug for just a moment before he realizes just why I came in the first place.

"...Johnny Silverhand."

"Yep. In the flesh. Sadly, that's all there seems to be left of him. Everything from personality to ambitions is gone. I'm taking care of him until I can figure out what to do next."

Viktor nods and flops back down into his chair, all sense of formalities decimated at this point. "And you brought him here for a check up, I take it."

"Yes. We both know that Johnny's personality was crammed into the Relic, but somehow his body is alive and still functioning despite what Arasaka had explained to us about what Soulkiller did. It SHOULD have killed his body in the process and yet when I barged into an Arasaka bunker to find some answers to my condition, he was already there and in some cryo chamber for I don't even know how long. Vik, I know this is a lot to take in, but...could you check up on him? See if he's really doing okay?"

The man is silent for a moment before he's removing his glasses just to rub at his eyes. He looked so tired at that moment. Motioning to the chair, he sighs. "Put him in the chair and we'll plug him into the system to see what's going on. I can tell already that he's basically a vegetable at this point, but maybe...well, considering your predicament, I might already have an idea. Granted, it might take a while to actually get any form of progress put into it."

I brighten up. "Thank you, Vik. Honestly, I'll take any idea I can get, even if it's just a made up scenario." He nods and I set Johnny up into the chair. He doesn't have the same enhancements like I do. He can't jack into anything, but I do notice that he has a port just behind his ear much like everyone else does. I hook Johnny up to Viktor's machines and the good doctor rolls over to check out the guitarist's vitals.

"Everything seems to be in working order. All organs functioning, same with nerve endings and muscle activity. Only probably is the brain. I get sparks here and there for his usual functions, but his more creative side isn't firing anything off. It's like that part of his brain is just dead..." I knew this, but hearing it always shatters something delicate inside of myself. I bite my tongue as I stare at the screen over Vik's shoulder. "Hmm...strange."

"What?"

"There's a bit of an anomaly here in his brain scans, but I'll need to do some thorough research on it. Mind if I make a copy for a report? I'll call you if I have any updates."

"Sure, go ahead. Will he be fine, though?"

Vik is quick to reassure me. "Oh yeah! This isn't something life threatening, but I would still like to make sure it doesn't come back and turn into just that. For now, Johnny seems to be doing okay."

"Ah...good, that's good..." Upon Viktor's signal, I unhook Johnny and slowly help him sit up in the chair. He sits there for a moment while I pay Viktor for the check up, but he waves it away.

"It's on the house for first customers like Johnny. Besides, if it wasn't for him, you'd still be dead."

"I'm still dying because of him, though."

"True, but a single bullet can do a lot of damage where this guy took his time." He types a few things down on his computer and I wait for what he has to tell me from earlier. He has an idea that might help Johnny and I want to hear it. "So...do you ever consider going back into the net again?" Well that was sudden.

"Uh...well, not really. Do you mean like on my computer or like how netrunners do it?"

"Netrunners."

"...Well, I could probably do that easily from an easy access point, but most I would get out of it is a few secrets from security cameras."

Viktor quickly shakes his head. "No, I mean deep into the net. Basically, have you tried going in just to see Johnny again?"

I pause for a moment, but rebound faster than Johnny does when he finds a new girl to sleep with for the night. "I don't think it's possible now. After we went in...Vik, he's probably already on the other side of the Blackwall and even if I did make it there, he's probably not even himself anymore. In order to go through, he had to be with Alt, maybe even part of her. The Johnny I knew is probably gone and if he is there, he's probably just gone into full robot mode. Last thing I want is to hear him drone on like Alt does..."

"Mmhmm..." He's still typing away. "And if he's still the same as you remember him? What then?" Well that would be the best damn thing to ever know, but that still doesn't explain where Viktor is going with this.

"What are you trying to tell me here, doc?" I finally decide to ask. He's patient, but he finally stops typing to give me a confident smile I haven't seen on him in ages. Whatever this plan was, it must have been good enough for him, because what he brought up next actually gave me hope after weeks of going on without it.

"I'm saying that now that his body is here, maybe we can put Johnny back in it again." Now that was an idea I could get behind. I find myself a chair, take a seat and get into a state I haven't been in since my merc days. Viktor notices and his smile widens. I was back.

"Alright then, Vik. Where should we start?"


	3. Back in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not real proud of this one. Feels rushed, but only because I really wanted to bring Johnny back into this so I could get started with the actual story. xD Also, I am not a fluent Spanish speaker. Used Google translate, much to my disgust because Google translate is the worst, but here ya guys go. Might edit this one here or there, but I hope you like it~

The plan was to jack into the net and try to find Johnny's engram somewhere inside. Despite this sounding simple enough, there were a few complications I had with the plan. For one thing, it would require a lot of technological know how just to get myself far enough to make it to the Blackwall. I was a Nomad and though I considered myself smart enough to hack into a camera without any issue, but making it there safely without facing any hostile AI's would be near impossible. I would need the aid of a skilled netrunner to go through all the background noise of the Net and though there were quite a few of those in Night City, finding the most skilled of them would be a bigger hassle than storming Arasaka had been.

Second problem was Johnny himself, and no, not the engram version that was still lost somewhere in the Net. I would need someone to look after him as I searched for a netrunner and most of the people I knew here were just off the table. Rogue didn't know Arasaka had Johnny's body, but the last thing I wanted was to just dump him onto her when she was still trying to move on from their past history. Kerry was out on tour with the Us Cracks, much to my insistence, but even if he had been here he wasn't in the best shape mentally to just face Johnny again. Once had been enough and that had been when we all thought it would be for the very last time. Seeing Johnny again now physically would probably just dig up old doubts and Kerry didn't need that right now. Not when he was doing so well for himself now.

Really, other than those two I didn't have any other option. I could just call up Panam and see if she and the Aldecaldos could watch him, but they had already done so much for me. Last thing I wanted was to abuse their hospitality with all of my personal nonsense. And I knew I was family to them, but when it came to Johnny, I had to take more responsibility. So with a heavy heart, I put Panam and the Aldecaldo option to the side. They needed to rest and recover all that was lost during the raid anyways. This was for the best.

River didn't even know I had Johnny in my head until I finally told him after coughing up blood when we went out drinking one day. He was understandably upset when I hadn't mentioned it to him back during the days when we were trying to find his nephew from a psychopath, but back then it just hadn't been important enough to mention. I wanted to help River and my problem didn't seem as big as River's. My thought was if anyone could be saved now, I would choose River's family more. Randy had a chance at life and that's all I could ever want for anyone. And despite telling River the truth about my condition and Johnny, and the fact that the former cop now turned P.I. said he would be there for me if I ever needed anything, I doubt he would have the time to watch over Johnny. Randy was still recovering and River and his sister had enough issue with that already. Johnny would probably be too much.

That left Judy, but she was out for obvious reasons. She knew about Johnny--even heard him once after that scare I gave her during the diving session we had together. Still, I couldn't call Judy out of the blue to look after Johnny. One reason being she was probably super far away and the other was bad reception. Sometimes I could get through to her end, but most days she was just in places without much signal to go on. Those days I would wait until she called me to let me know everything was alright, which I was grateful for. I worried about that girl sometimes.

I was ready to just throw in the towel then and there, but a thought occurred to me. There was probably one close person who could possibly help me out with Johnny. After thanking Vik for his help, I take Johnny out of the little clinic, wave goodbye to Misty on the way out of her shop and return the two of us back to the car where I buckle Johnny in since he is still hopeless at this point. Joking aside, I get into my side, start the car and drive off. I really hope she'll say yes to this.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**!

It takes a while, but I could hear the person on the other side of the door slowly step up and possibly peek at me through the peephole. They immediately unlock it when they see that it's just me standing here. I smile and she...isn't. Yeah, I have an idea on why that might be.

"V...How long has it been now since you've last called me? A week? Two? Perhaps a month?" I can feel my smile straining. Yep, I figured this would happen. I really need to be better when it came to calling people. " _Válgame dios_ , well don't just stand there. Come and give me a hug." I do so immediately.

"It's good to see you too, Mama Welles," I snicker. Moving back, she motions me inside and I follow with Johnny hiding behind me. Well, I was the one hiding him, that is. Wasn't sure how she would react to the sight of him. She knew all about what was going on, because I had to tell her eventually. She was like a second mother to me, my real one having died when I was only a teenager. 'Sides, she would have figured it all out eventually. She was very perceptive despite being a bar owner. If she wanted to, I would bet she would be a damn good fixer if Padre didn't already run most of Heywood. 

She motions to the couch, but stiffens up when she realizes that I'm not alone. I sit Johnny down and make sure he's comfortable before meeting her gaze. She's already forming a cross over herself with her fingers and I know now that convincing her will take a bit of work. 

" _Dios mio_ , that's Johnny Silverhand!" she hissed while standing perfectly still at her spot. 

"Yes, it is." 

She is unimpressed with my straightforward answer. "Don't start, Vitoria. Why is he here? ALIVE." I pause for a moment and take a breath before filling her in on the story. Somewhere in between she finally manages to sit down in the loveseat she owned and looked somewhere between angry and relieved. She leaned towards relief and shook her head. "One of these days that luck of yours is going to run out. Take it he's the reason you're here to begin with?" 

"......" 

"Oh, V. Were you ever going to let him go?" 

I wince. "I mean...with time, yes. Finding his body was unexpected, you have to know that. And now that he is back, this could possibly be the only chance he has to come back." 

"Isn't he already lost within the...what's it called, the Blackwall? Didn't he become part of that Alt woman you mentioned to me before?" 

"I...I don't know. I don't know all of what went down that day. We were kind of in a rush, because I was still in an Arasaka building for one thing and without a "soul", my body wouldn't survive. Granted, I'm not going to survive to begin with, but if there's a chance I can help Johnny here and start over...I would take the chance. He deserves that much. Also, can you really just look at him and say that this life for him now is fine?" 

She doesn't answer, but the look on her face says it all. 

"...I just worry about you, V. You might control most of Night City after working for Mr. Blue-Eyes, but you are not invincible. One of these days something bad will happen...and I pray that day doesn't come soon." Another moment of silence passes between us. For a moment, I truly think she'll say no, but she shakes her head as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say next and motioned over to Johnny. 

"I will watch over him for you. Do what you have to, but please come back safely." I was quick to rise up from my seat the moment she did and hugged her. She was a little surprised, but merely laughed as she returned the gesture. 

"Thank you so much for this, Mama Welles. I promise to be as quick as I can with this. I know this is asking a lot from you, but I'll make up for your hospitality, I promise." 

"Then visit me more sometime and we'll call this even. How about next weekend? I'm having a party set up with a few friends and family and I would appreciate it if you came by." 

"Of course. I'll even show up early." 

She smiles. "Good. Now go and do what you need to do. Has he eaten before you came by?" 

"Yeah, we had breakfast with the Aldecaldos before coming back to Night City, but that was early in the morning. He might need lunch here soon. Maybe something small? Could run out real quick and grab something." She waved a dismissive hand. 

"Nonsense. He will eat some of my famous enchiladas instead. I was going to prepare some before you two showed up, actually."

I groan. "That sounds really good, Mama Welles...but I have to head out if I want to get Johnny back to his old self again. I'll be back later."

"Okay, _Querida_. Watch your back and always keep your weapon on you."

"I know, Mama Welles. See ya." I finally step out and it feels...weird not having Johnny with me. This was for the best, I thought. Now I can focus on finding that netrunner and then find a way to get Johnny back into his body. But the only way I can make any of this work was if I trusted the netrunner enough to not do anything that would hurt Johnny or me in the end. Finding a person like that was like finding a diamond in the middle of the dessert. Nearly impossible in this city. Although, there was one netrunner who had the right equipment and know how to get me all the way to the black wall without having to deal with bad AIs...although, getting a meeting with her would not be easy. It wasn't the first time and it surely won't be the next. With a sigh, I pull up my holo and make a call.

"Hey, Mr. Hands! Listen, I need you to help me out with a little problem again...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mind like static, voices passing and going, eyes focus on nothing. I don't know this place. Each new location a new experience, one which I feel nothing for. Am I even thinking or is this a voice of a distant past? Is it mine? I can't remember._

_The woman is making food in the kitchen, but I stare towards her TV. Another ad, another show, but I couldn't find myself enjoying it. Did I ever enjoy this stuff? Whose to say._

_She returns with a plate and begins to feed me. Is it good? Is it bad? I have no opinion, but my body accepts it. Maybe it's good then. Who knows. She stares at me for a long time, not as sad as the woman with the blue hair and eyes. Who was she, anyway? Did she know me? Johnny...she called me Johnny. Everyone called me Johnny. Was that my name? I don't even know anymore._

_"It's been a long time since I've seen her this hopeful, you know." The woman with the graying hair speaks and I keep my gaze on the TV. I can hear her, though...not that she would know. "Ever since she and my Jackie went to get that chip...ever since they've found you, the only thing she has ever talked about was Johnny Silverhand. You were a curse to her and in the end you were a blessing...but the day you both parted, it killed something inside of her. You have no idea how much that girl needed you. My Jackie, he had always been there for her. I don't think she's ever had a real friend before meeting him...and when he died, it broke her. Somehow, despite the odds, you were able to mend the pieces back together."_

_She feeds me another bite and I swallow down the mix of rice and cooked meat and tortilla. The sauce is warm on my tongue, but taste is lost on me. Still, I listen._

_"She broke again when you were gone. She says she's fine, but I know V. She is like a daughter to me, you know. And when I see her going on these constant suicide runs, it kills me, Johnny. It KILLS me to have to watch her go off like that without any sense of danger anymore. It's almost as if she wants to die. She only has five months left anyways, so why not. That's my guess on what she's thinking, at least...so I ask you this, Johnny Silverhand."_

_She cups my cheek and lifts my head up to meet her eyes. There are tears there and such an emotion that suddenly makes my heart sink. Can hearts do that? I didn't even know I could feel this way. What was it I was feeling?_ _"Save her. All she has ever done since she's arrived at Night City was help others. Now I ask that someone do the same for her in return. Please, Johnny...if you remember this when you come back, save our girl. This city, the world...we all need her here with us." A pat to the cheek, she grows silent and feeds me again. Her words stick with me, though, always repeating and sounding just as genuine as when they were spoken. Save her. Save her. **Save her**._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I cannot believe it took a whole two hours just to get any word back about getting a meeting set up, but I knew this specific netrunner liked to stay hidden, even though she ran most of Pacifica with an iron fist. Regardless, Mr. Hands knows how to come through. I return to that church and listen to the preaching for only a moment before someone taps my shoulder. It's all so familiar, but this time I don't have Johnny in the back of my mind. No one here to point out possible ways this could all go horribly wrong or to watch my back in case someone gets just a little too bold for their own good. It's been a month and I should be over this feeling, but it is still as fresh as the day I lost him. I hate it.

The homeless messenger lets me know that the netrunner is waiting for me downstairs and I nod as I make my way past the crowd and to the door leading downstairs. Shouldn't surprise me that it's her base of operations, but if the NetWatch can't find them, then they must be doing something right. Further down I can see people working on the clock. A few are changing out damages wires and others are making sure the tech is all running up to date. Others are in chairs and already jacked into the Net. They were either strengthening their defenses after what happened last time or gathering more information for their work. Either way, it was none of my concern.

I finally make it to the end and she's there, looking over a tablet with an intensity only a serpent who's caught its prey would have. She knew how dangerous she was and she didn't even need a gun to prove it. I would respect her more if her group hadn't nearly killed me the first time. Hard to forgive someone after an experience like that. 

"Maman Brigitte." She doesn't move an inch at the sound of her name, but does spare me a quick glance. 

"A moment, V." Her eyes glow blue for just a moment and I swear she just killed whoever it was she was looking in on. Finally putting aside the tablet, she gives me her full attention. "So...what is it that I can help you with today?" She knows I wouldn't have come all this way if it wasn't dire. She's hoping I'll give something away, but I'm not about to get on my knees and beg her for anything if that's what she's hoping for. 

"I need someone who can help me reach the Blackwall again. I could go to another netrunner for this, sure, but I need someone who's skilled enough not to get anyone killed by a rogue AI in the process. Out of all the netrunners I know, you're the only one with most of the equipment and skills to get us through like last time." 

"I see. And you think I'll just help you out as if we're old friends?" she mocks. 

"Hardly. I know by the end of this I'll have to be in your pocket until you need me. Besides, it's not such a bad deal. Having the city's best merc at your beck and call for something important that you desperately need? Not a bad deal, really." 

"And what makes you so sure I need YOU to get what I need? I have many people at my disposal who could easily gather all of the information or supplies I should ever require." 

"Yet I'll bet there's just something so irresistibly advanced that getting any of your people to get it has led to either failure or death." She's silent for a moment and I smirk. "So I'm right." 

Brigitte sends me a glare, but she doesn't disagree. Whatever this specific item was, she needed it for her ongoing survival against the inevitable AI vs. Human war she saw coming just beyond the horizon. I was still skeptical it would happen soon, but I knew the possibility would arise one of these days. I've seen AI's go rogue. Delamain was a prime example when his personalities became a hassle. There was also the possible AI controlling the new mayor and his wife. He still gives me calls every now and again, but I have to calm him down every time. It's no good if he's constantly paranoid. Best not to give the AI more of an advantage than it already had. 

Finally, Maman Brigitte relents and motions to one of her little "worker bees" as I like to call them. They buzz about the place and hardly spare me a glance and the leader of the Voodoo Boys does act almost like a Queen Bee. The similarity is fitting in my opinion. 

"Get the tub filled and set up for our guest and gather a few of our netrunners to the chairs before I jack in. We're going to be heading back to the Blackwall." They nod and rush off and it's just me and the gang leader again. "Best keep to your word once we're done. What I have to tell you will not be for the feint of heart." 

"Fine. Let me ask you this...do you have an engram chip much like the one in my head around here?" 

"Why on earth would I--?" but I cut her off. 

"You really mean to tell me that the most technologically advanced building in all of Night City doesn't have a single Arasakan chip like the one I'm talking about?" A pause and she's off digging through a box and returning with the chip. Figures. 

"What do you plan to do with it, if I may ask? It is the only one I have. Getting this cost me fifteen lives." 

"Uh-huh, and I'll make sure it'll be used for good. I just need it to hold someone inside." 

"That someone being?" It was my turn to glare and she had the audacity to smirk over at me. She knew who I was talking about. I fucking hated that damn smirk. Honestly, I would give my whole left arm just to shoot her in the head, but I needed her to even make all of this possible. 

"Johnny Silverhand." 

"Aha...so that's what this is about. Missing your favorite terrorist?" Breathe, V. She isn't work the loss of ammunition. "If you wanted him back so badly, why not return him to his original chip? Surely that could work out again." 

"Yeah or it could end up killing me in the end. This way I'll still be around to finish up with your dirty work and he can survive as well." 

She considers that and goes over to the laptop by the tub I was to get in once they were finished setting up. She inserted the chip, typed a bit on the computer and returned to my side. 

"The chip is ready. Just find your rocker joytoy and have him upload himself into it. That chip will cost extra and before you ask, no. Money will not cover it." I could already taste blood pooling in my mouth from how hard I bit into the inside of my cheek. I knew that would happen, but I couldn't argue. She was risking herself and the help of her subordinates with this task so it was only fair. God, Johnny was going to give me hell when he found out about this. Whatever, it'll be a secret until he gets back into his damn body. 

"Fine." 

The worker bees fill up the tub with ice water and jack in a few netrunners on the side as I sit and wait for Brigitte's signal. She removes her trench coat and takes her place in one of the chairs. By that time, one of the workers motions me to get into the tub and I take a deep breathe. I hated this part the most and not because of the cold, though it did play a part in my hate for going into the Net. The way my clothes stuck to me wasn't always the most pleasant experience. 

I slide in and curse, gasping when the chill courses through my veins in an instant. I'm doused with more ice and water and left to lie in there when someone goes and places the BD device onto my head. It only takes five seconds before a familiar blinding light knocks me out. 

I'm back in the neon once more. Reds and blues all so bright and active. This whole place is thrumming with life despite it all being code. Maman Brigitte appears at my side and I nod in her direction as she leads the way back to the Blackwall. It's much like that commercial for clothes I see running on the TV every now and again. It's instantaneous and passes by like a blur. Still, we make it to the wall and I frown at the sight. AI are still trying to breach their way through to the other end, but inevitably fail. I would feel bad for them if most of them weren't out for the blood of the innocent. 

"We are here. Do you know how to contact him?" 

"Not particularly, but it's Johnny. He'll make himself known if he feels attacked enough." She gives me a look as if I were insane, but she doesn't need to understand. This is just how Johnny and I work and I know he'll come at me like a damn train if I run my mouth for as long as he does. Walking up to the Blackwall, I ignore the shouting behind me to get away and touch the dark mass, only to end up on the other side much like last time. 

If I had to call this experience anything, it would be like being lost in a fog. Red hazes pass me by and each step forward I take echoes back at me. Steeling my courage, I cup my hands around my mouth and call out. 

"JOHNNY!" My voice travels for a few miles, but inevitably returns to me. It's the only response and it makes my heart sink. I'm too stubborn to give up after a single try. "Damn it, Johnny, you better come on out! I didn't come all this way only to be stood up here." I take a few steps further in and still nothing. This won't stop me. "C'mon choom, you're never one to just sit on the sidelines when someone is calling for ya. You demand the spotlight." 

The silence is starting to get to me just a tad. What if Johnny is truly gone? Did Alt just do away with him? Really make him part of her? No, I couldn't think like that. Johnny was Johnny and nothing would ever change that. Fuck, where the hell was he? 

"JOHNNY!!" 

"Damn, V, would you stop shouting? I can hear you loud and clear." I would have nearly pissed myself at the familiar sound of his voice, but I'm mostly stunned. I slowly turn around and see him there with his arms cross tightly across his tank top covered chest. I don't know how long it takes for me to move towards him and hug him close. He didn't expect it and it takes him a little too long to return the embrace, but when he does he puts everything into it. God, I missed this jackass. 

"I'm so glad you're still here." 

"So am I. Really thought I would end up like Alt...swear, somedays I felt like I was. There's no sense of time here. No day or not, not even a clock. We just travel from one place to another. It's bleak existence. Can't even understand how Alt could be fine with this." 

"Can't understand how you're fine with it, Johnny. Half the time I expect you to try and reach out to me or anyone to get out." 

He snorts. "Not my thing, V. You know that. Speaking of which, the hell are you doin' here? Thought that was it for us...unless you found some hairbrained scheme to try and get me back out in the real world." He was getting upset and usually that led to a fight, but I wasn't going to have it. 

"Johnny, hear me out first, alright--?" 

"So it IS a scheme! V, you need to just stop-- 

"Johnny--" 

"--and go back home. This is it and if you even try to give me some shit excuse about giving me your body, I swear I just might punch ya." 

"Johnny, listen before you keep flappin' your gums!" He makes a face, but it seems he'll hear me out. Better be quick because that usually doesn't last long. 

"I found your body." And it's those words alone that make his brows raise over his visors. Still, he isn't so optimistic. 

"Ah...so did you cremate it or..." 

It takes all of my willpower to not slap my forehead. "No, I mean I found your body intact. You're ALIVE, Johnny." 

It's not every day I find myself staring at an utterly speechless Johnny Silverhand, but moments like these do happen. First time was when we barely survived a the first relic malfunction. Johnny had finally felt the weight of the situation and was willing to work together to get everything sorted out. Second was during the incident with Takemura and Hanako. Back when Adam Smasher busted in with a team of soldiers and nearly killed us all on the spot. He told me he had thought I was dead at that point and actually tried to find help, only to realize he was just a pixelated spirit on a chip. It was when we escaped to the motel and I was reloading my shotgun that he shared this with me. And the third was when I collapsed on the elevator at Embers. Scared the shit out of him for that, apparently. Would have controlled it better if I could, but he knew then that time was growing shorter and shorter for either of us...and he had grown more desperate to save me despite having to give himself up to the emptiness of the Blackwall. 

Now here he was, at a loss for words of what I just shared with him. Having more control here, he managed to fabricate a couch for the both of us to sit on. He takes a seat first, makes a cigarette appear between his fingers and lights it. Taking a deep inhale, he lets it out into the red fog hovering around our shoulders. I sit and watch, waiting for him to respond. I know it's a lot to take in. If I were in his shoes, I'd be just as surprised. It almost feels like a weird twist of fate. 

"V..." he starts with a murmur. "Where, uh...where did you find it?" 

"In a cryochamber of sorts deep inside an Arasaka bunker. They just kept you down there like some trophy. Course I got you out after making sure the Aldecaldos left the place in disarray." 

Another deep inhale and the cigarette is halfway gone. "Shit. That's just...this is...I mean, how is that even..." Honestly, I couldn't answer that if I could. I'm not sure how this has all been possible, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll take every little bit of good news I could these days. 

"It's not all perfect, though. I had a few fixers look at ya and you're basically a vegetable up there. You eat when someone feeds you, walk wherever someone takes you. You don't speak and just keep your focus on one spot. You're body is just...empty. Figured that was Soulkiller's doing, but the fact that the body is alive is a surprise." 

Another pause. "...So what, you just came to tell me there's two of me now? To let me know what's going on up top? My body's going through hell along with my soul now?" 

"No! No, that's not why I...god, do you always have to see the negatives?" 

Johnny snorts and finishes the cigarette. "Hard habit to break. If that's not it then why are you here?" 

Reaching out, I take his hand into my own and give it a squeeze. "There's a way for me to fix all of this. All I need to do is upload you here onto another engram chip and insert it into your body. You'll be you again, Johnny. You'll be alive." And for the first time in months, Johnny Silverhand was the most hopeful he's ever been. A dark part of himself tries hard to warn him of the risks, but the longer he stares into the familiar blue eyes of the woman who he trusts more in the world, he smiles and squeezes her hand back.

"Tell me what I need to do."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up from the tub and Maman Brigitte is at the laptop typing a few commands away onto the system. I slide out of the tub and try to return some feeling back into my toes and fingertips. At least someone came around to hand me a towel to dry off and a new pair of clothes to change into. When I return, Brigitte has the chip in hand. She hands it to me and places her hands on her hips.

"Turned out well, for once. I will call you when I need you. For now, I must make sure the timing is right and all of the gear is prepared. I will see you soon, V." I nod, not even caring about the weight of those words as I thank her and turn to head out of the chapel. I needed to get back to Mama Welles place.

It's probably midnight by the time I skid to a stop in front of Mama Welles' place. Locking up the car, I rush up to the door and manage to find the key hidden under a potted plant. I walk in and place the key aside to be hidden later and stop after I hear the cocking of a gun. The light turns on and it's Mama Welles who has the weapon in hand. She puts it away when she sees that it's just me. 

"V! I could have shot you on the spot." 

"I-I know, sorry. I just...I have it and I need to find Johnny. Where is he?" 

"He's asleep in the guest room. What is it you--" I'm already on my way to the guest bedroom before she could finish asking her question. She's behind me, but I'm focused on the goal. Johnny is exactly where she said he would be, all tucked in and resting peacefully. I smile at the sight and slowly walk over so as not to wake him. Turning his head, I manage to find a slot much like my own behind his right ear, hidden behind long dark hair for who knows how long. I never would have known this was even here if Johnny hadn't reassured me. I insert the chip and step back as I wait for something to happen. 

For a while, I start to think that maybe it wasn't working. What if Maman Brigitte gave me a fake chip? What if Johnny's chrome wasn't working? After being stuck in a pod for all these years, it wouldn't surprise me if he needed to upgrade a bit. Mama Welles and I wait for almost half an hour...and I'm ready to give up then and there. I've never given up on anything before and just when I promised Johnny a new chance at life...fuck...! 

"You really need to stop this whole kicked puppy thing or I just might lose my lunch." I'm suddenly struck with deja vu. That sonovabitch. Johnny is sitting upright and though he looks tired, he still manages a smirk. REAL sonovabitch. 

"Johnny..." His hand takes hold of mine and I know this is real. It feels so damn real. Shit, it's real. 

"I'm back. So now that I am...anyone miss me while I was gone?" 


	4. The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration for this chapter:
> 
> Madeon - The City
> 
> (Just read the lyrics, it fits Johnny perfectly for it)

The very first thing Johnny did the moment he woke up in his own body again was go to the restroom. He grunted about needing to take a wild piss and practically slammed the door behind him when he finally found what he was looking for. I was at a loss for words until I started laughing. Only Johnny would find a way to ruin such a wholesome moment by doing something like that. By the time he came out, he would find myself and Mama Welles sitting in the living room. She had prepared a cup of tea for all of us considering the circumstances. The warm mug in my hands had the perfect calming effect and the aroma was rich enough for me to forget about all I had to sacrifice to get to this point. I just needed to hold onto this for a little while longer...just enough before the phone call came.

"You better have washed that hand," I bring up behind the mug just as Johnny sits down beside me.

He sneers. "You're not my babysitter and sure as shit aren't my mother. 'Sides, can't without an extra hand, which I am currently missing unless you hadn't noticed."

"Johnny, that's disgusting. Go and use hot water and soap."

"Make me."

"...." So I do. I get up with him and inevitably help him clean up his one hand. He's staring at me with this goddamn smirk and it's driving me mad to the point I want to punch it off. Oh yeah, definitely missed this shit. When we come back, our hands smell of roses. Johnny looks like he's on top of the world now that he's had a chance to fuck with me like he had when he was just an engram in my head. He's such a goddamn troll.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" I'll just not answer that and focus on the task at hand.

"Thank you so much for watching over him, Mama Welles, and for the extra clothes. Hadn't had the time to go shoppin' for Johnny, so this will help until we do." She smiles behind her mug and gives a small shake of the head.

"Think nothing of it. In any case, this way my Jackie's clothes won't continue to collect dust in a closet. I know you will tend to them with great care."

"Of course." From the corner of my eye I can see Johnny rubbing at his shoulder where his missing arm is. It must be bothering him not having his "silverhand" there. Vik and I had already thought ahead for that, but he said it would take a day to get something even remotely close to the original and that he would call me when he heard anything through the grapevine. I could wait, but I wasn't so sure about Johnny.

"Hey, V..." Johnny nudged me. "We stayin' the night here or we headin' back over to your pad?"

"Aren't you still tired?"

"Not really. Been feelin' like I've slept long enough. Now I just want out." Considering all he's been through, I couldn't blame him. To be alive again...I knew exactly how that felt before being hit with bad news. You're suddenly invincible until the rug is torn out from under ya. I just wonder how long Johnny's going to keep chasing this high before he came crashing back down to Earth again. "You still living at that trash heap complex?"

"Nah, I actually made a name for myself after we pretty much tore Arasaka up from the inside out. Haven't heard much from them in a while, so they must still be licking their wounds at the moment, not that I'll make it easier for them." Johnny's smile as I said that was nearly infectious.

"Hah! 'Atta girl. No mercy, and just how I like it. Fuck, what I woulda given just to see that porcelain cunt's face when she found out what we did." Moving his arm behind the couch, I forced myself still when his fingers lightly brushed at the strands behind my neck. Usually when someone did that--myself included--I would give a full body shiver. It was a weak spot of mine. I just ignored it to the best of my ability and leaned back against the cushions, unaware at the fond smile Johnny gave when I did. Meant he could play with my hair a little bit more. It was as soft as he imagined it would feel.

Mama Welles watched from her loveseat and lowered her mug onto the coffee table.

"If you two are going to stay, the guest room is still available, but that's the only other room I have unless you want to sleep in the room that belonged to Jackie. I am in the middle of cleaning it out, so you will need to walk around some boxes. Other than that, the bed is still good to sleep on." I wince and decide not to go for that one. Though he and I did share that space once, it would just bring back memories. Some of them good, that's true, but usually when I recall the good times, the bad one always butts its ugly head in and ruins everything.

"Nah, it's cool. I can just drive us over to V's place." Johnny is already standing to do just that, but I grab his hand to stop him.

"Johnny, you can't drive with only one arm." He is already on his way towards my keys on the hook.

"We'll see..."

"Johnny, no--" He's got my keys and is already making his way out the door, but I grab his arm to pull him back inside. He is as stubborn as the day we met. "Get back in here you jackass!"

"I can drive just fine--!!" But I don't let him finish as I yank him back by the baggy top and take my car keys back. I shoot him a glare and point to the guest room.

"March."

"Fuckin' unbelievable."

"DON'T. Not tonight and sure as shit not in the morning either. Go to bed." The stare down is heated and the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife, but Johnny relents and stomps back into the guestroom. Looks like I'll be taking Jackie's room anyway. I make my way there, just before giving Mama Welles an apology for having to witness that and shut the door behind me with a sigh. I strip out of my coat and leave my tank top on, but remove my shorts and boots to place them aside in the bathroom joined to the room. I stare at myself in the mirror like all those times before and frown at my reflection. Usually at this point, Jackie would be in the background talking to me.

I remember some nights he would be talking to me about the training sessions he had with Vik and how many times he won in the ring where they were at. Other times he would be scrollin' through the net just tryin' to find a ride that suited him...the ride I now owned in honor of him. After my advice, he made sure she was tuned up real nice. She drove smooth and purred just right every time I started her up. Tears well up and I grip the sink so hard I'm almost afraid I'll chip a nail in the process, but I could give a rats ass about them at the moment. Maybe I should cut them...but ages since I have. I just grew them out because if I didn't have a weapon on me then these could do just fine. One more glance up and I notice the roots to my blue hair and grunt. The blond is starting to grow back...need to fix that tomorrow.

Crawling into bed, I stare up at the ceiling for one last moment until I finally give in to much needed sleep. Just eight hours is all I ask before I have to be a merc again. Maybe even more? That's all I ask.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Damn it, shoulda just let me drive us back home...Fuck is her problem, anyway? Not like I haven't driven with one arm before. She knows that." Fuck, I could use a cigarette. This body hasn't had one in years so the craving isn't as strong anymore, but just the feel of having one in my hand would be comforting enough. I'm not even tired and yet she wants me to try and sleep for the rest of the night. Maybe she's the one who's tired...she did have those dark circles under her eyes. How long has she been goin' like this? Fuck._

_I hear the door slowly creak open and reach a hand under my pillow out of instinct. Usually my gun would be right there for me to grab and use, but V now owned it. Probably just put it away somewhere with the rest of her weapons back at her place. Knew I should have argued with her about heading back. Still, I know enough from my years in service to take someone down with only one arm. Had to after I lost my other one._

_It's not some burglar or Arasaka agent like I suspect, or even V coming to talk with me about our spat out by the front door. Instead, it's the lady of the house come to lean against the entryway and stare me down with her arms crossed. Uh oh, I knew that look. Had enough dates in my life to know that it wasn't a good one._

_"Ah...if this is about what happened earlier, I get it. Can't promise I won't keep talking like that around her, but I can promise to try and cool it when you're in the area. That sound like a good deal?" She hasn't moved an inch...or even blinked. "Guess not. Ugh, okay look, this is just how V and I are when we're near each other. We argue, yeah, but by the end of the day we're still chooms. I mean I'd die for that girl and I practically did that before all of this, so I think I've earned a chance to skip the shovel talk, right? Yeah? No?"_

_The silence grows for about five more seconds until she chuckles and shakes her head. "You are absolutely clueless." Well ouch, didn't expect that. "But you are cute, so it can be forgiven. I'll take you up on that deal, but perhaps add in a bit of nice sincerity to Vitoria once in a while and we'll call the front door incident as good as forgotten." She turns to leave, but that was when I recalled something. It feels like recalling a dream from years back, but I feel I have to say something to her about it. It's only right._

_"Miss Welles?" I call, though I grunt at the formality. Feel like a goddamn kid again. No surprise there given the fact that she stares me down like my mother would have. Guess that's why V called her 'Mama Welles" earlier. She stops and turns to stare at me curiously, and underneath it is genuine concern. It's strange...the only other person who has looked at me like that were a few of my friends and V. To be so trusting of me after just meeting me for just a couple hours is unreal. How does V meet these people? How do I end up meeting these people?_

_"Yes?"_

_"....I promise." She doesn't seem to understand me at first, but a stare her in the eyes and say it again. "I promise. You wanted me to do that, right? Well saying it now. I promise I'll look after our girl."  
She's stunned, probably thinking I forgot between the haze of emptiness and life. Still, she seems almost relieved as her shoulders relax and her eyes fill with a warmth only one with real admiration would give to another person. She gives me another nod before turning to leave. The words I hear next make me smile in return._

_"See that you do, Mijo."_

_I try to fall asleep after that. Should have been enough to knock me out, right? Got all the fuzzy and soft shit out of the way so now I have t' hit the hay. Yeah, life doesn't really work like that. The place is so damn quiet and we're still in Night City, which usually buzzes with life, 'specially at night. The dark is still a familiar hellscape for me and I despise it. Before, I never used to hate it, but thanks to Arasaka and fucking Mikoshi, just the feel of darkness all around me makes me feel...bad. Now that I have a body, I can actually feel my heart race and my palms sweat. I can't...fuck, I can't do this._

_I don't know what drove me to just step into the room V was sleeping in, but seeing her put me at ease. I used to do that every now and again back when I was just a pile of data in her blue headed dome. Some nights she would toss and turn during a really bad nightmare brought on by gigs gone wrong or Relic malfunction, but others she would sleep soundly and I would swear she wasn't real those nights. She would leave the window open at night and the moon would hit her face at just the right angle. If I could paint, she would be the first work of art on my canvas. Instead I wrote a song and kept it close. I was probably gonna live or die anyway, so why the fuck not, ya know?_

_Yeah, lotta good that did when I actually started to get too attached to the chick and had her go back into her body while I made the ultimate sacrifice. I should have played it for her then, but chicken shit I was just couldn't do it. I could play it for her now if I wanted to. Just get it out of the way and let her know all of what I felt during our adventure together. I am really going to have to work on this whole racing heart thing._

_I flop down onto the floor and she hears it. Depending on the situation, she would be in a deep sleep, but tonight just isn't one of those night. Taking after me, she pulls out her pistol from under the pillow and aims it right at my forehead. I stare her in the eyes and she jerks back._

_"Johnny? The fuck, I could have blown your brains out!"_

_"Probably. Or you could have missed and just put a hole in the wall. Either way, I'm here now so you can put the pea shooter away." She glares, but does what I suggest. It's just us sitting alone in the dark, the only source of light coming from her holo. Every now and again she would play music to help her fall asleep and the screen would do this sorta "night light" mode where colors would come in and out from the thing. She usually kept it plugged in, so power was hardly ever an issue._

_"What are you doing here?" she asks, still looking and even sounding tired. Felt bad, of course. Admitting it was the problem._

_"Can't sleep. Figured I'd crash here instead."_

_She groans and starts to get up out of the bed. "Fine, I'll take the floor."_

_"Wait, wait, wait, that's stupid," I say as I urge her back into the bed. "Just - look, lie back down here and let me just--" Scooting in with her, I wrap an arm around her waist and let out a content noise as we lie together in a bed that was better suited for one, but ya know, fuck it. She doesn't say a word for a bit and I almost think she'd fallen asleep, but she slowly peeks up at me through her lashes. Blue eyes as deep as the ocean stare into mine and she's curious, scared, but the trust she has towards me is definitely there. Can she see the same in my eyes too?_

_"Johnny, what are you doing?"_

_"...It's not a big deal. Just close your eyes and sleep, V."_

_She isn't convinced, but I can't go back to that room again. "Johnny what's going--"_

_"Please, V..."_

_"......" She knows. I can tell she knows that there's something wrong, but she doesn't question it. Not for now, at least. I know her and I know she'll talk to me about it when she believes I'm ready, but I'm honestly not even sure I ever will be. Not when this affliction feels like my biggest weakness and I can't be weak for her. Not when she needs me here now at her most vulnerable state. So she tightens her hold around my waist and keeps me close. I shut my eyes and lose myself to the sound of her breathing and her heartbeat. It's the only music I'll ever find myself addicted to._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What about this one?" I ask as I hold up what I think is a shirt. There's so many holes on it that I can't tell if someone just left a rag hooked with the rest of the outfits or if this is some kinda fashion statement. Don't think it matters considering the look Johnny is giving this would give Satan a run for his money. Taking it from my hand, he tosses it over his shoulder and doesn't even look back as it lands on another shopper checking out a pair of jeans. Okay, time to walk in a different direction with the rocker.

"This place screams corporate sell out and shame, V. The fuck we doin' in a dump like this?" I ignore him for the sake of black jeans all in his size. Ooh, and they're on sale, too!

"You need clothes and I helped the owner of this place a while back so I get great deals every now and again. What about this?" I hold up some jeans and he just shrugs. Ugh, shopping with him is like shopping with a kid sometimes. That or he's really trying to stick with the stereotype of men hating shopping. Obviously he's never seen Kerry and I go incognito at the mall. It's so chaotic that we made it a sort of game to see how far we could go before someone recognized one of us. Only rule was that we could only get the things we needed, not wanted. The challenge of that was surprisingly astonishing. God I missed him.

"They're okay. Not what I would pick to wear on a night around the city." He walks over to a pair with holes already cut into them and sneers. "If I want holes in my jeans I'll make them myself. Least then they'll have actual character to 'em." Johnny then proceeds to chunk them over the rest of the neatly folded piles of jeans, choosing anarchy over order yet again. I roll my eyes and put them in the basket on my arm.

So far, he and I have managed to find a couple basic shirts ranging from blacks, greys and whites, along with a few tank tops. Figured they would come in handy when we met up with Vik later today. Some jeans were also in there, but I knew the man just missed his leather. Well, he can have them back when we returned to the manor. Those would be his only pair, though. Not gonna spend money on any more of that crap, no sir.

We both venture further in until he rushes over to a couple shirts and hoodies on the side. I just leave him to it as I start rummaging around for socks, underwear...ya know, the basics. Wait, does Johnny wear boxers or briefs? Boxer-briefs? Or...is he all about that commando life?

"Hey, V, look at this." I completely chuck that train of thought right out of my head and turn to find a massive middle finger in my face. Not Johnny's this time around, but one printed on a tank top with the words Fuck You written in bold just under it. I sigh and shake my head.

"No."

He looks about seconds away from stomping his foot. "Why not?"

"For starters, your mouth gets you into enough trouble as is. Don't need a shirt to add fuel to that hot mess. Put it back."

"Can't ever fuckin' chill for one damn..." he slowly turns away to "return to the drawing board" so to speak. He's mostly found a lot of punk wear in here compared to anything remotely civil, but I should have expected that from the get go. Johnny has distinct tastes and though I would have relented before, I just helped him get back. Can't have him going off and killing himself again. Doubt we'll be able to get him back if a part two ever happened.

Collecting everything, I start to make my way up to the counter when Johnny rushes up to me with one last item in his hands, although I can see the tank top from before crammed into his pocket. He better not try to sneak that out. Holding up what looks to be a hoodie, he has an almost devious smile on his face as we get closer and closer to the check out.

"I want this." I examine it further and try in vain not to say the loudest curse I know by heart at this point. It's one of those Ahegao hoodies you usually see swarming the Net. I haven't ever seen anyone wear these in public, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. There's just that certain brand of chaotic nerd out there who wants to watch the world burn as he wears that hoodie and as I look up into Johnny's aviators, I can easily see devil horns just forming onto his head.

"...No."

"I'm getting this and you can't stop me."

"It's my money, Silverhand."

"And you don't want to cause a scene, Ms. Legend. So it's either this...or the tank top I actually like more. Your call." I hate him. I hate him and his stupid smirk and his stupid face and damn do I just wanna punch it so bad--! "We're getting closer to the register. Better choose fast."

"...!"

"Tick tock, V. Tick tock."

"You...! This is...! FUCK!!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we finally made it back, I went into the kitchen to place a few shopping bags on the counter. Johnny walked off to where his room would be, donning that damned tank top as if it were a trophy. Ass. Still, it was a hell of a lot better than that hoodie. Separating my items from Johnny's, I'm fully engrossed with what I'm doing until I my holo goes off. I stop and check to see who it was that texted me. Huh...guess Vik managed to find Johnny a new arm after all. Looks like his old one too! 'Least, that's what it looks like from the picture, but I knew this was just some authentic enough replica some fan of the man had probably made themselves. Damn, this was gonna cost a lot. Still, every eddie was worth it if it made Johnny feel more comfortable again.

Right as I put the phone away, Johnny comes back and hops up onto the counter, making himself right at home already. He almost reminded me of Nibbles with how he acted, all curious and only coming out when food was about. Speaking of which, where was that cat off to now? Eh, he comes back in the end, so I shouldn't worry too much.

"Tell anyone about me since you found my body in a freezer?" Johnny brought up, aviators not on his face at the moment so I could easily see the emotion in his eyes. He was an expert in keeping a cool head even during the more intense situations when we were joined together by the Relic. It was always hard to tell what he was thinking when he had his sunglasses on. Without them, he was an open book. I recall the sadness in his eyes as he watched me slowly lie myself down into the Well. Did he see mine too? If I had any other option, I would have brought him with me.

"Um...no. Not really."

A brow furrows. "Why not?"

"Been too busy so I haven't had the chance to make any calls. Besides, I'm not even sure how the others would feel if I just up and told them "Hey, Johnny's alive!" after the goodbye we gave them before."

He nods, mentally admitting that yeah, that part did make this a little more difficult. Still--

"They have to know about me sometime, V. If not, they'll prob'ly hear it from someone else and you and I both know Rogue won't be too pleased 'bout that."

"I know. She'd have my head on a platter for it, even though she ain't even runnin' the Afterlife anymore," I snort. Johnny looks a little surprised.

"You do?"

"Of course! How else could I afford a place like this?"

"I dunno! Thought that hit on Arasaka earned you a bit of cash from people as thanks. Hell, maybe you snagged a bit of tech from them and sold it off! But runnin' the Afterlife? How's that like? Didn't think Rogue would ever let it go."

I snort and go over to Johnny's side, leaning back against the counter he was on as he stared down at me from his spot. "I thought so too until she offered to give me the job. After what we did to Arasaka, my name spread all over the place. I was the talk of the entire city and Rogue said I needed to jump on that and the only way I could was if I looked the part as Night City's youngest legend. So she gave me her job. Said it was probably a good time for her to pass the torch off to someone who knew this business and how to get it done without dyin'. Really, you and I were just incredibly lucky up until now."

"Still lucky. I'm back and you're living on top of the world."

"So are you, choom. Mean, you get the chance to now that you're back. But, do you have any plans on what you wanna do next now that you're...you know, alive and stuff?"

An emotion flashes over his face before he turns away, staring off into some distance I couldn't see. "Not yet. Arasaka's still a massive sore in this city's side, but without Mikoshi in their pocket, it's going to take a lot to heal that big chunk of meat we tore off of 'em. Billions went into this project and they just lost all of that thanks to us, so it'll be a while until they try to get their revenge...that porcelain cunt is definitely plotting, I know that."

He's on edge, I can tell. Just got back and it's Arasaka again. I reach over and carefully take his hand into my own. He snaps out of whatever world he was in and looks down at our joined hands.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Johnny. So long as we have each other to face them, we'll get by. For now, let's not think about them. Let's just think about you and me...makin' our name spread from this city and to the rest of the world." His grip on my hand tightens and his smirk I've come to know fondly returns.

"To livin' in fuckin' infamy and thriving."

"To spreading like wildfire." Our hands stay connected and for a moment I swear Johnny is leaning in closer. What is he--?

Something suddenly jumps up into his lap and stares up at him. Johnny is stunned and nearly starts swinging, but I'm faster and hold him still. Nibbles isn't even phased with the fact that he was nearly punched off of Johnny's lap and continues to stare the Rocker in the eyes.

"Holy shit, damn thing nearly scared the piss outta me!"

"Yeah, he does that. You remember him?"

He sneers. "Course I do. He's our cat. Wanted to name him somethin' else, but you settled on frickin' Nibbles."

"Because he likes to eat and it's a helluva lot better than Samurai."

"Bite your tongue." I laugh and make my way back over to the bags. Whatever moment we were having had been dashed by Nibbles, so I try not to dwell on what it was or what it could've been and start to collect all of Johnny's things so that he could put them away in his room.

"We're gonna need to make a quick stop to Vik's after this."

Johnny lifts his head after his momentary stare down with the cat and slowly starts to warm up to him much like when we first got Nibbles in the first place. He's already scratching behind the sphinx cat's ears and Nibbles leans into it, practically preening from the attention. Typical.

"Why?"

"He and I have a special surprise for you waiting there. Once you put these away," I hand him the plastic bag filled with clothes, "we can head on out."

"You know, you've got this new authority driven role going on and I'm not sure I like it," he says while taking the bag and Nibbles with him to his room. "I tend to fight against authority."

"Yeah, but said authority doesn't usually fight back when you're involved. I do."

"Damn. Down, girl." The door shuts behind him and I snicker. Living with Johnny might not be so bad after all.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was very wrong. Jerk took one of my last resort beers from the fridge and drank it on the way. Was my last one, too. He sure knows how to get back at me, the turd munch. Parking in the usual spot, I get out of the Porsche (Johnny insisted) and make my way over to Misty's shop. She smiles over at me and it widens at the sight of Johnny moving all by himself without anyone's help. He looks over at her and gives her a small, almost awkward wave.

"Hey."

"Hi," she greets him, still beaming. "Take it V here found a way to set things right?"

"Heh, yeah. Tends to do that with almost everyone she meets."

"Mmhm, that's what makes her such a good friend to have. I'd love to read your fortune when you have the time, but I get the feeling you both aren't here for a friendly visit. I pretty much know the drill by now." I'm just a millisecond away from apologizing, but Misty is quick to stop me. "And don't apologize, V. I'm just glad to see you at all these days. Should call, though. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat. Miss hanging out with you." I nod and promise her as we wave farewell and head out the back and over to Vik's workshop.

Johnny is a lot closer to my side than he was before as we trudge down the steps and into the basement. It's darker in here and he's holding onto my wrist like he wants to turn tail with me and run. I found it strange at first when we were at Mama Welles' place, but now I can see the pattern. Then again, I should have remembered when Judy and I went diving that one time. Johnny is afraid of the dark, but not like most people would be. His fear stems from the trauma of being forcibly locked up in Mikoshi and trapped there without any way of moving or seeing a way out. He said it had been dark there and couldn't differentiate whether it was because his experience or my death that caused him to feel that way. It could from dying instead, but for now pure darkness feels like an enemy of his and I need to help him recover, even if it's in baby steps.

Vik is down there with another patient and I wait on the side with Johnny. The ripperdoc spots us and nods his head in our direction as he continues. He talks with the customer and I head over to his desk to see which fight he left playing before moving to the customer. Johnny makes the desk his seat and waits patiently, his leg bouncing just a tad from his stress. I can feel the desk move with his bouncing leg and lean against him. That seems to do the trick and he leans against me for support. At least he's eased up a bit.

The customer leaves with a new neural implant and I finally turn away from the program to see Vik on the side cleaning up his medical equipment.

"Nice to see ya again, V. Glad you didn't just go and toss my patient off the chair like before, Johnny. Could say it was V that did it, but I know her and she isn't the best liar 'round these parts, especially not around people she knows."

"Eh, wasn't feelin' up to it today. So what's this about a surprise for me? V told me earlier and now I'm wonderin' what kind of upgrade I'm gettin'." I roll my eyes at him and Vik looks unimpressed. Still, he shrugs in good nature and wheels himself over to a shelf on the other side of the room. He opens it and pulls out a long box.

"Wouldn't call it too much of an upgrade. Might be a little familiar with it, to be more precise. Go ahead and hop up onto the chair while I get this set up." Johnny doesn't rush up to the chance. He's slow, almost hesitant. He hasn't exactly gone to a ripperdoc since Alt died. That was such a long time ago, but for someone like Johnny the memory probably felt like yesterday. I reach over and slowly walk him there.

"You'll be okay, Johnny. This isn't like the stuff I got. This will be good for you." He eases into the chair and looks over at me. The only time I've ever seen him so vulnerable was probably out in the oil fields. I'm about to take his hand again, but Vik's there showing off the new one for Johnny. I stand back and smile at the look of surprise on Johnny's face. He's starting to relax now, at least.

"Is that...?"

"Now, it's not your original," Vik starts. "From what V told me, that one was irreparably destroyed by Adam Smasher ages ago. After that incident, the model's been upgraded tenfold. This is sort of an upgrade, however a fan made one of them resemble your old arm. Despite being near psychos, you gotta commend them on their eye for detail."

"No kidding..." Johnny is hyper focused on the arm. Kinda reminds me of Nibbles with food. "So what do I do?"

"Just sit back and relax. I'll give you an anesthetic here and we can begin." It's a pretty standard enough procedure, so I just let the boys chat away about the arm and return to the fight on the side. There are two fighters in the ring and one of them kinda looks like a rookie. At least he might be. Haven't seen him before when I went around fighting and not when Jackie and I used to watch all the fights from before. The rookie has blue hair that starts out light at the front but fades into a darker shade as it goes back. Even his beard is a dark shade of blue to match his hair. God, even his eyes were bl--wait.

"Hey, Vik? What fight is this?" The man stiffens up in the middle of his work but pushes through. He doesn't turn around to face me.

"It's new."

"Yeah, I see that. Who's this blue guy here?"

"..." He's trying to get into his work but I know Vik. He's trying to avoid a tough subject.

"Vik, talk to me or I'm gonna go out and find out on my own." 

He tosses his head back with a groan. "Okay! Fine...They call him V too...though other than me and a few people, we know his real name."

My heart races as I continue to watch the fighter. Sweat is starting to form on my brow and the more I watch him the more I notice certain similarities. Certain traits that take me back to my childhood. Johnny watches in concern and tries to get a good look at the blue haired fighter, but he's too far away to see much. Damn.

"V...it's your brother. That's Vitor." I swear I see red for the rest of the night.

An hour passes and Johnny and I are walking around the city. I left the Porsche, but it has a way of heading back to the garage thanks to Del Jr. We walk in silence and the entire time I listen to him test out his new arm. He's checking how fast the reaction time is between the signals he sends from his brain to the arm and it works as smoothly as his old one had. At least, that's how it looked when I gave it a glance. I was still too caught up in what I just learned today. Damn...never thought I would ever see him again. At least it wasn't face to face. Not even sure I'm ready for that shit show yet.

"So...you have a brother." Johnny sure knows how to say the worst thing at the wrong time. "I mean, I had a feeling you did back when we were kinda sharing a body and mind, but I wanted to respect your privacy after we got to know each other a bit more."

I consider my next words carefully. "Yeah...he's my twin."

"Twin! Wow...I mean, shoulda guess since you both seem to have this strange love for blue an' all, but damn. Next question, why do you look like you're ready to shoot something?"

"My brother and I aren't exactly on the best terms these days."

Johnny nods. "Ah...he steal from you or something? A deadbeat?"

"Nah. Listen, I'm not real ready to get into it right now. Today was about you, remember? C'mon, I promised to take you to the bar and we're goin' there. The Afterlife isn't far from here." I'm leading the way, but Johnny isn't following at my side anymore. He's behind me, watching me. No doubt he's trying to do study me and how I act from here on out. I just don't want to talk about my past, that's all. I moved on and so did Vitor and that's all that matters. Still, from what Vik had managed to say through my haze of anger and resentment, Vitor was out there just taking small fights here and there. That clip wasn't even on an actual program, it was just some recording a fan took of my brother managing to beat Rhino in a fight. He seemed to have gotten himself some new implants from last I've seen of him.

He was never quite the tech wizard like I was, but he was very skilled in a fight. The Gorilla Arms suited him, I'll admit and I hated that. Just further cemented how much alike we were, considering I got myself some Mantis Blades. The hair similarity was also scary, even his nickname. Still, none of that was a surprise to me. Back when we were kids, before I let my hair grow out and Dad had Vitor's shaved down, we looked exactly alike. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin from being out on the road as Nomad children for so long...back then we were practically joined at the hip and now we're all grown up.

I hadn't realized we had made it to the bar until I heard someone call my name. Claire stood at the counter with her hands firmly on the cool surface and Johnny sat beside me with his aviators in their rightful place. His face didn't show it, but I knew he was as concerned as Claire was. Fuck, she was still trying to talk to me.

"You okay in there, boss? Never seen you zone out like this since your trip up to space."

"Yeah, yeah. Could I get a drink, please? Something strong."

"Rough day, then?"

"Yes and no." She slides over a Johnny Silverhand--said man noticing and ordering one for himself--and watches me down the drink in a single go. "Two more."

"Wow, really bad. I gotcha." The drinks come and go and I'm starting to feel a little tipsy. Johnny seems to be managing better, which is probably due to the fact that he was taking his time with his own drinks. How is it that he could lose it when controlling my body and yet have more control when it comes to his own? Guess he is trying to do better. He had been one seat away, but he moves closer and clinks his glass against mine.

"Thought we were celebrating."

"Fuck...shit. I'm sorry Johnny. I didn't mean to ruin this."

"You didn't. Can't blame ya for gettin' upset after seeing someone from your past again. Just wanna know what's up so I can help. You've been doin' that for me ever since I popped up again and I wanna return the favor."

"I know, Johnny, and that kinda scares me? Haven't talked about my time as a Nomad in a long time and even when I did it was just little things in passing. Nothing too deep, ya know?"

"I know." We peer into our glasses as the base of the next song starts to surround us. People talk and pass by to meet with their friends or potential business partners. Reminds me of how I used to be long before I became the owner of the Afterlife. Somedays I do miss going out and being a merc - venturing out into the night with Johnny either pointing out things about the mission or the places we somehow find ourselves sneaking into. He referred to most of them as rat infested and though he was correct, it's not like Night City had great places to crash into. Even when we did head into high profile places, the security there would be a nightmare to get through. Talking turrets, security cameras, bodyguards and even robots with guns. My only solace is that I'm a damn good hacker.

"Tomorrow," I murmur behind my second glass. "I'll tell you about him tomorrow. For now, I really wanna focus on you."

"To do that, you gotta look at me." That actually causes me to smile and when I turn to see his face, he's smiling with me. Sitting up, I straighten my clothes out a bit, run a hand through my hair and collect myself. We were going to celebrate and damn it if I wasn't going to see this through to the end.

"Guess I should give a toast?"

"Don't have to, but it would be nice." So I raise my glass to him and he joins in.

"To Johnny Silverhand. May he reign in Night City for the rest of his life or until I find him out of his mind in an alley screaming about Arasaka while wailing on a guitar." He kicks my chair and I laugh.

"Fucker. To me, I guess." He downs his drink and I do the same.

"To you."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I had to borrow her keys, but the Porsche came around on the dot. It was nice being able to drive it again. Hell, it was nice not having just one arm again. V really pulled out all the stops just to get me an arm that was as close to my original as possible. Yeah, it would never be exactly like the one I had long ago, but this one was just as good. A lot smoother than I would admit aloud too._

_V sat beside me, completely wasted while I just only had a few shotsoh whiskey. I knew it would turn out like this the moment she walked into the bar as spaced out as she had been, but I couldn't blame her too much. But damn, a twin brother...I didn't get to see what he looked like, only the familiar blue hair. Seriously, what the hell was with these guys and the color blue? Was there a story behind it? Fuck if I know. Still, all I know is personally that My V here did it first. Screw this other V who probably went and hurt her or something. I'm probably wrong, but she hasn't told me just why she hasn't talked about him all this time so it's a good possibility._

_Making it back to the manor was easy. Delamain (or Junior as V likes to call him) gave me directions and it was closer than I thought it was. I carried her out of the car and continued to hold her until we made it up to the top floor. At least she hadn't thrown up on me. I knew without a doubt that she couldn't quite hold her liquor. Not even sure if my own body here could take too much these days. There's still a lot I needed to find out, like why Arasaka really wanted my body. A trophy just seemed to farfetched to me. After all, they did intend to use my engram as a means to get to Alt. Who knows what my body was going to be used for later down the road if V hadn't gone and taken it out of that bunker._

_She's always saving people like some goddamn hero. I hate it, but admire it all the same. It sucks, because whenever someone tries to look out for her, she goes and tries to fix the problem anyway so said person doesn't get hurt, but maybe that's the point of why they wanted to help in the first place. Maybe I want to take the pain off of your shoulders! Did you ever consider that, V? She's sound asleep and nuzzling into her pillow and all I can do is stare. She looks at peace here. Nothing could harm her and I know that isn't true. Despite all the upgrades and skills she learns, despite the eddies and the security, despite all of that put together in one shitty basket, it still wouldn't be enough to prevent a bullet to the brain. That's how we fucking met in the first goddamn place._

_I need to make it up to her. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to find a way to fix all of this mess. First thing's first, I'll need to get my gun back. Second would be to make a name for myself again. Johnny Silverhand was still technically dead, probably even legally. I'll need to call Rogue soon and see if she can pull some strings for me. She was always good at that. And next...well, I could probably be a merc too if I wanted to be. I had the military skills to go through with killing someone and nothing pleased me more than screwing over corpo shitstains or asshats that thought their cocks were bigger than others. Newsflash, they were wrong. My cock was bigger._

_Covering V with the blanket, I head down to my room and turn on the little light she bought for me to better adjust to the dark. It does help with my anxiety, at least. Nibbles is there on my bed and perks his head up when I come in. I scratch the naked feline under his chin and he practically turns to jelly at my touch. He could sleep here tonight, I guess. Shirt off, pants off, aviators on the nightstand and I kick back in the massive bed. Not a King size, but still enough for me and another person. My mind fills in that blank with a familiar head of blue and soft pink lips and I push it to the murky depths where it needs to stay. I can't think of her like that, not after all she's been doing for me. 'Sides, she doesn't feel the same. We're just chooms and that's that. And as her best choom, I'm gonna look out for her like I promised._

_Then it's settled. Tomorrow, Johnny Silverhand makes a full-fledged comeback and this time he gets a new calling. He's not going after Arasaka (as much). This time...he's up against the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a few days of going back and forth with this idea, I have decided to create another character for my game and for this story. Vitor is Vitoria's older twin brother by a few minutes and he is a Street Kid. They both go by V, but only because it's easier than hearing someone butcher both their names. And sticking with the theme of twins, I made them dye their hair blue, though Vitor has a darker shade. I'll explain more of his story and Vitoria's later down the road, but that'll not be until a couple more chapters go by. For now, I want to focus on Johnny and Vitoria until we reach that bit of angst.
> 
> And besides, writing about Johnny making a name for himself as something other than a rock star will be very entertaining. Like hell would he ever find a real job, I mean c'mon. xD
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, though and I'll see ya in the next one!


	5. Backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspired for this chapter and even used for the "special scene"
> 
> Backstage by NEFFEX
> 
> The song is very fitting and the guitar reminded me of Johnny just playing in the background.

"Anymore coffee there?" I don't even look away from the tablet on the counter as I motion towards the coffee maker behind me. Johnny seems to slowly saunter on by as he prepares his mug for the morning. When I do chance a glance, I find that he's donned his new sweatpants that we bought the other day. They're black with two white stripes going up from his ankles to his pockets. It was a simple choice, but I liked how soft the material was and it looked comfortable. Guess Johnny agreed. Don't know why he didn't choose to wear any of the shirts, though. God, did he always have that many scars on his back or was that a result of what happened at Arasaka tower? Maybe the war? I'm just about to turn my attention back to the newsreels when I hear Johnny speak up.

"Gonna try and meet up with Rogue today. Got somethin' to ask her." I was hardly surprised by that. Johnny always seemed to have the Fixer on the brain whenever she was mentioned. Just gonna ignore how weird the thought of that made me feel and finish the rest of my breakfast.

"Okay. Do you need anything before I head out? I'm gonna be heading over to the Afterlife to make sure we're stocked for tonight. Damn, Johnny, don't even get me started on the security detail either. Been gone for a month and I have noticed several people find ways to sneak into my bar. Need to hire more people or just get more cameras...patch a few holes." There was a lot of work to be done and thinking about all of it, all I could picture was the large amount of eddies I collected slowly dwindling away. Owning a business wasn't always the easiest, but at least I had people there to comfort me during these trying times.

The coffee machine beeps, alerting the rocker that his beverage was ready. He picks up the mug and walks over to stand by my side, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Don't envy you a single ounce, V."

"I wouldn't either." Checking the time, I decide now is as good a time as any and start to get up. Most of my food was eaten anyway and the coffee I made had gotten cold at this point. Just as I'm about to move around Johnny, he reaches out and grabs hold to my wrist.

"V, hold on a sec. You still haven't told me about last night."

Ugh, that's right. I had wanted to forget about that mess and let a hangover punish me for even opening my big fat mouth. Somehow, no hangover ever came around. Can't tell if that's a good or bad thing, but not having to work around a massive headache sounded promising enough to me. Now a new one was slowly beginning to form thanks to Johnny. Hardly a surprise there. I turn to meet his gaze, ready to start an argument over this but the intensity of his gaze stops me. It's a look I've only seen a handful of times back when he was just an engram, but it still leaves me feeling floored. It's the kind of look that says he's not going to take any BS today. It's nothing like the murderous intent he wore during the Arasaka raid; more of a tame version of the expression, instead. I know now that no matter what I say to get around it, he won't let me go until I explain what happened. My stiff shoulders slump and I lead us both over to the couch. He follows and sits down when I do.  
I lean back and I can feel his metal arm come up behind my head. Strange that I can find comfort in knowing that it was back where it belonged.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning, I guess."

My blue eyes shut and suddenly it feels like I'm back there in the middle of nowhere with the rest of the Bakkers. Sun tanned skin, wild blond hair flowing in the breeze as I took in the sights of another new campsite that would be our "home" until we were forced to move someplace else. My brother would be there with me, smiling that cheeky grin as he pointed out odds and ends through the window with the enthusiasm only a young child on a brand new adventure had. I was always so jealous of that energy. Where he was bolder, I was reserved. Where he was forward, I would stand back and observe the situation. We were probably the best teammates a clan could ever have. Too bad it came to a horrible crash and burn.

"Vitor and I are twins. If you looked at us side by side, you would definitely notice. As kids, no one could tell either of us apart until I started growing my hair out and Dad started shaving down Vitor's hair. Back then, my brother and I were inseparable. We did everything together and explored to our hearts content. Every day away from the clan was a whole new adventure. We felt so free out there and together...just us against the world." I smile. Johnny's metal fingers brushes my left shoulder and I shiver just a bit from the chill of it. He apologizes and I shake my head so he wouldn't worry about it.  
"Most of the Bakkers didn't care about what we did or where we ran off to. Say we're all supposed to be family considerin' we're Nomads, but that clan never gave two shits about us. 'Specially not when dear 'ol dad was beatin' us from dusk 'til dawn." His hand on my shoulder stiffens and that murderous look was starting to come up again. He does care. That's interesting to know.

"Dad hated our guts ever since the day we were born. Mama died after givin' birth to us both. Back then, it was difficult for her to get to a hospital without some Corpo or cop comin' around to question her or Dad about their purpose for bein' there. There were just a few legal issues...so she had Vitor and I there at the camp. She was the one who named us...and though I didn't know her, I knew she cared for us. My brother found an old chip of hers that kept some entries from a journal she was setting up. I managed to find a way for us to read it and each entry made us wish she hadn't've passed away. Apparently, Dad wasn't such a scummy fuckwad. Heh, whatever."

Hadn't noticed when Johnny pulled me into his chest. I was so lost to the story that I continued on. He listened quietly, forgetting that he had a mug of coffee in his hand. The steam had slowly bled away into the air. Looks like he was going to have to pour it out. Ah well.

"When Vitor and I started learning more about ourselves and our talents as the years went by, we started to plan. As we reached our teen years, we used our talents to our advantage and started our own little business of sorts. He would get the word out to Fixers about us and every now and again someone would come around with a car, weapon, or some kind of tech and I would fix it. Vitor made sure nobody tried to screw us for a cheaper fix. We were young, sure, but we weren't stupid. Vitor especially had a good business sense. He knew to bring a gun when some gonk thought it would be fine to try and muscle his way into getting a discount...or into our register. I actually learned how to shoot thanks to him."

"But the point of our little fix-it place was to save up enough to run away to Night City. It was our goal from the get go. Honestly, any place would have been better than staying around Dad for another second, but back then it just felt like Night City was a good enough start. It called out to us for some reason, ya know? So we worked day in and out and saved all that we could. I would fix everything that came in and Vitor would find me tools and all the supplies I needed to properly repair things. It was nice...until the day Dad found out about our plan."

"Not even sure how he managed to do it. Half the time he was out helping the rest of the clan or he was beating us. Someone must have told him, but when he found out he tried to take all the money we saved up, said it "belonged to the clan". Vitor had lied and said he spent it all and I knew that was him basically telling me to hide our cash. I did and he got punished for the lie. When he managed to get some time back to me, the poor guy was black and blue, but still as serious as before. He asked me where I hid the cash and I just told him our old hiding place. He seemed content with that and we spent the rest of the night talking about our future in Night City. I wanted to survive and thrive...bro wanted to make a name for the both of us. Wanted us to be the two baddest mercs in all of Night City. To give Dad a proper "fuck you" when we made it big. Felt like a dream back then."

Johnny shrugs. "Dream come true for you, at least." I shrug and wrap my arms around myself as I press in just a little closer to him.

"I guess. So after that night, I wake up and Vitor is nowhere to be found in the mobile home, so I figure he must have gone over to our Fix It shack already. I go there and he's not there. I check the outside of the building, some of the places he found most of the parts I needed for the gear, checked some of his old haunts and even asked the rest of the Bakkers if they saw him that morning. It was as if he had vanished. For a moment, I thought maybe Dad had finally just up and lost it and killed my bro...but then I had the forethought to check our old hiding place."

"When we were kids, we used to hide in this sort of cave in the side of the mountain. He had to abandon it because a gang had decided to do their business there, but after a couple years it was finally abandoned. Figured someone must have caught them or they moved their business someplace else, but Vitor and I only made sure to go there if we desperately needed a chance to get away. It was our escape."

"So I head in and look around and everything is as we left it. A few traps for more gangoons or rodents, some pizza boxes I told Vitor to toss out because critters would try to get to it and give away our spot, a few of our coats on this old sofa we managed to clean up and make useful...and a hole where I had hidden the money. It was dug up and gone and I knew just where Vitor went. My brain knew, but my heart didn't wanna believe it, ya know? He was my brother, my twin! Why would he just take the money and abandon me. We did this together! I was so confused, I ended up running up to the old man and asking him where Vitor went. He told me to just forget about him because he was gone an never comin' back. He was dead to the clan for bailing, therefore dead to us...and like that I found out." Unshed tears threaten to fall, but my anger keeps them at bay. No way in hell would I cry over that backstabbing bastard. After what he fucking did? Leaving me to suffer through Dad's abuse for more years until I finally had enough. Before I finally stood up for myself for once and socked the fucker in the jaw before stealing a car and runnin'! Screw bro, screw Dad and screw the useless ass Bakkers for never doin' a goddamn thing!

"You know, I found out about him when I came into Night City with Jackie? Didn't let it get to me about how he was basically somewhere out there and as some popular little street kid who helped the less fortunate and beat up anyone who thought he was some tough shit. Pissed me off so much, but I kept quiet 'bout it until I just broke down at Vik's. We were all watching a game after I had gotten an upgrade and we might have been drinking a lot at the time. Ended up spilling my guts to 'em both when I saw some fighter step up, looking like my brother did before he left me alone to rot. And that's how Vik knew all about my shit bro...goddamn copycat fuck..." I grumble, finally feeling weightless after telling my story to Johnny Silverhand, who probably got bored and fell asleep somewhere in the middle. I turn and find that he's still looking at me with an array of emotion dancing in his brown eyes.

Putting his cold coffee on the coffee table, he sits up reaches up over to wipe at my cheek. I could feel the cool wet trail my anger induced tears left behind. I thought I had held them back, but I suppose I was just kidding myself.

"V....Vitoria..." My heart skips a beat, "You have been through hell and back...faced horrors from an abusive dick of a father to a bunch of gonks tryin' to mug you when you were only a teenager. Despite it all, you still fought to survive and grew stronger with each passin' day. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, from your father to your brother and then to me basically eating away at your soul without even meaning to. You are a powerful woman to be feared in this city and I am damn glad to call you my choom. So don't ever let this copycat fuckboy ruin everything you've earned from the day you got here. You're the real V in this city and to hell with anyone who says otherwise, ya got that?"

As he finishes, I swear I'm about five seconds away from bawling my eyes out. How the hell does Johnny go from being the sort of man who mentions some old "iconic" cartoon called Rick and Morty and how one of them managed to turn himself into a pickle and yet turn into this version of man who says genuinely nice shit from out of thin air?! Seriously, how does he do this?

"Johnny...I...thank you." It's all I can muster up despite the immense build up of emotion inside my being. I wanted to say so much and do more. I wasn't sure what exactly it all was, but I settle for another sincere smile and lean into his chest again. He wraps his arms around me and hold me there. I can feel him lay his chin atop my head and this feels so right. I don't want to move, not when I feel safe for the first time in all of my life. It's a strange and foreign feeling, but not one I would shun just yet.

"Don't mention it, V. Just know I'm here for ya...and if that asshole father or brother ever try to show up here, I'll pop 'em both fulla lead before they even try to say hello." I snort and feel myself relax. There's the Johnny I knew, always threatening violence on those he thought deserved it.

"That'll definitely surprise them."

"Exactly the point. The looks on their faces would be worth it...although, might be weird with your twin and all, but he gets what he deserves."

We remain like this until I get a notification from the holo. Fuck, forgot I still had to work today. I start to get up from my spot against Johnny's chest. Damn, had it always been cold in here? Should turn on the heat.

"Shit, I forgot I had to head in for the stock count. Listen, there's some quick eats in the freezer, but if you feel like making something actually edible there are plenty of ingredients in the fridge and in the cupboards. Help yourself and stay safe today!" I start to rush and gather my things. Johnny looks...almost distressed the closer I get to the elevator to head down to the garage.

"V, hold--"

"I won't be gone for long. I'll even text you during lunch."

"Wait a min--"

"Do you even have a phone...? I should get you one on the way back."

"Would ya just--!"

"Gotta go!"

"WAIT!" He grabs me by the shoulders and keeps me still in one place. "Fuckin' hell, you're frantic like a strung out pill popper and I would know. Get a grip and listen to what I have to say, alright? You are not goin' into work today."

So that completely floors me and I don't feel like moving now. Did...did he seriously just tell me no here?

"I'm sorry?"

"You, V, boss ass bitch of the Afterlife are not going to work. Doctor's orders."

"....THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE BALLS TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!" The smirk on his face proves just how stupid I am for falling for his trap. God DAMN IT.

"Genetics and my how I have been blessed with a strong steel set to go up against you. Change outta those snob clothes and put on something for a long trip, 'cause you and I are goin' out instead." I'm ready to fight, very ready, but Johnny has that no nonsense look on his face again. He was serious about this and that's what stopped me. Here I thought he was trying to be an annoying turd again. "Just go and do it. Doubt they need you there, anyway. And you're the fucking boss, V, you get to go in whenever the hell ya want. Just get someone else to count the stock and turn up before dark. Real simple."

I usually hate doing what he says because sometimes it leads to weird or terrible scenarios, but I can tell when Johnny is trying to mean well. I decide to roll with it and head back upstairs to get changed. I mean, who knows...maybe this won't be so terrible after all.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sometimes, I really hate Johnny. I really, really do.

"The hell is this? I thought you were trying to make me feel better?"

"That's exactly what I'm doin', V." I don't believe the ass, but he's adamant and refuses to return to the Porsche. Besides, he's got the damn keys this time around. Why did I agree to let him drive? Right, because THIS was apparently one of his favorite hang outs. It was a total wash, at least in my opinion. Johnny stepped towards the rundown building and kicked the door in. Damn thing swung open without a problem as the rocker walked through like he owned the place.

The inside had seen better days. Some metal from a rusting roof on the ground, broken windows and broken bottles all around and graffiti lined the walls. Just another place taken over by the madness that was Night City.

"Was this a storage facility?" I asked as I followed behind him, scanning what I could of the place with the Kiroshi optics. Probably unnecessary considering the entire building only seemed to collect dust day in and out.

"Yeah. 'Least, that's what the police that ran the band and I out of here always used to say. That was before we started makin' a name for ourselves."

"Aww, Little Johnny still makin' trouble for all of Night City. How cute~"

"No way in fuck was anything about me little then and now. I was blessed by the damn Gods at this point."

I smirk and skip closer. "And now here you are, sneaking back into abandoned warehouses like before and probably not getting laid for like...months? Years?" He stiffens and shoots me a glare through his sunglasses.

"....You know, that can easily change in the next second." My cheeks warm up instantly and he smiles in triumph. Damn him.

"Ugh, whatever! What is it that we're looking for, anyway?" We head all the way to the back and Johnny kneels down by the concrete that just seemed to meet up towards the metal walls of the warehouse. Brushing his fingers along it here and there, he finds what he's looking for and pushes a spot there. A part of the wall sinks in and I immediately realize that Johnny had pushed a switch to something. What it was slowly began to open behind me.

I turn and am met with a stairway leading down. Lights along the side take a while to light up, but they do after a few flickers. Just how long has this place been here? I was going to ask, but Johnny steps past me and starts to make his way down.

"C'mon, before someone spots you an' me here. Don't want anyone tamperin' with my space." I quickly rush down and the door automatically shuts behind us. The lights continue on and we're obviously beneath the warehouse and continuing on until I begin to hear chatter of people walking along the sidewalk above our heads. They didn't sound close enough to have anyone sink in, but still just enough to make out a few words here and there.

"What is this place?" I ask as we keep moving on.

"This place was built around the time I started to actually take action against Arasaka. Became a sort of safe room in case someone came after me or my friends. Never had the chance to use it, but I remember somethin' special at the very center of the bunker." He turns to the left and the sound of people walking along the streets of Night City dwindle away.

Before us is a metal door with a hand print scanner beside it. Johnny places his hand onto it and the scan activates. He's let in without issue and motions for me to follow him through. The inside lights up and it's like walking into a world frozen in time. Everything that had probably been thrown on the ground last minute was where it was. A layer of dust collected on furniture and the floor, the TV on the wall lit up upon Johnny's arrival, but it was faded and a little grainy. Either the signal was crap or all the dust ruined the TV. I could probably check it out, but I wasn't even sure Johnny and I would be coming back here again. This place needed a total remodel from top to bottom.

Johnny finally stopped to lean against a counter at the kitchenette to the right and sighed.

"This place is a total shit show, but it's kinda what I called home for a time. Never had one for long when tourin' with the band, but when I did, this was it. Only me and the other bandmates knew about it. Also Alt and Rogue, but you know how it was with them." He shrugs. "Last time I was here...it was a little before that last night with Alt." Stepping out of the kitchen, he walks over to the left and opens a door. I look over his shoulder and see that it's a bedroom. He turns on the light with the switch at his left and inside are a few posters of himself and the band, some hung up guitars, a ceiling fan with a blade missing and the usual furniture you would see in a bedroom, such as a bed, nightstands and a dark .

Johnny skip over them entirely and walks over to his armoire made from what looked to be mahogany. Would have looked nice if not for all the dust. He stands at the other side of it and begins to try and push it aside.

"Come and help me with this, V."

"Oh! Uh, 'kay. Sure." By his side, I help him push the damn heavy ass closet aside and before us is a glass case. Johnny smiles as he reaches down to unlock it with a code, but I'm more focused on what's inside. It was a guitar. Compared to the ones hung up on the wall, this one looked as if it hadn't been touched by anyone. It almost reminded me of the time Johnny and I snuck into a phycho fan's place for one of Kerry's old guitars. Part of you was almost hopeful the one who wanted it was Kerry himself, but that would have been too on the nose. Nah, this was a difference experience all together. This was one of Johnny's favorites...I can tell with how much care he put into preserving it. That and the colors just screamed Johnny Silverhand. Black top and bottom with a shiny silver neck and strings. And at the bottom right of the guitar was the all too familiar Samurai logo, glaring back at me with its torn face and teeth bared. Smooth and shiny as onyx, I was almost tempted to reach for it as the glass case open. Johnny did that for me and held it in his metal hand.

"This is probably my second favorite guitar. Gave the other one to Kerry, but he deserves that more than anything. This...I want to give to you."

"M-Me?" I startle a bit. "I don't even know how to play."

"I know. Guess we'll have to take care of that." His smile shows that he's being serious and I honestly have no idea what else to say. For Johnny to give me one of his prized possessions, much like he had with the dog tags, this was a huge thing. I couldn't turn it away if I had a choice...not when he looked at me with such an honest expression. I take it into my hands and feel along the glossy surface, mystified by my own reflection staring back at me as clear as day. Most guitars these days were so decked out, you couldn't make out whether it was more weapon than instrument.

"I don't know what to say...thank you, Johnny." He nods and motions for us to exit the hideaway.

"No problem, V. Music was always a nice outlet for me when things felt just a little too much. Back when I was inside your head...I dunno, other than tech, I never saw anything else there that showed just what you did after merc work. It was go out, kill, get paid and go home. Day in and day out after I came into your life. Before that...well, before you had that choom'a yours."

"Jackie."

"Yeah, him. You two would hang out after business was settled. Eat, drink, dance in clubs and have fun running amok in the city. You were free." I can feel the tears forming and hug the guitar closer. Damn it, Johnny. Nail on the fuckin' head there. "Now all I see you do is struggle and work yourself to the bone. Gonna be honest, it sucks, V; bein' on the outside lookin' in. Half the time I expect you to just scream in the middle of the day for no reason and I wouldn't blame ya if you did. So I thought that maybe with this, you can have a way to vent. Now that I have a body now, I'm not your soundboard anymore. At least, I won't always be nearby to hear you out when shit hits the fan and the world is against you. But that doesn't mean I won't be too far." Reaching over, he places his hand on the guitar and smirks. "Part of me will be there with ya."

Despite the tears, I still manage to smile and chuckle at his words. He knew it was cheesy and went for it anyway, the old dork. Still, this was nice.

"Thanks again. So, was this all you wanted to show me?"

"Oh no, there's still one last place we need to go before you can return to your duties as Night City's best merc."

"Really? You mean there's another Johnny hang out that's just BETTER than this place?"

"I can hear the skepticism in your tone and frankly, it disappoints me. Let's just get back to the car and I'll show you where this place is. Didn't think it would have stuck around after this long, but I checked when I went out as you the first time and it's still kickin'. You'll like it." Who knows. After this experience, I probably will. We get back into the Porsche where I place the guitar in the backseat. Johnny peels out of there as I expect him to and we're off towards the setting sun.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The Crypt. This place was nothing like the Afterlife, Atlantis or even the old Rainbow Cadenza. Still, it was up there because of the booze. At least that was decent here. There's a damn bouncer at the front, but V manages to get us in without having to wait in some line. I remember a time when I used to do that, but nobody remembers my name and if they did, it's because they're either real old or heard about what I did to Arasaka in passing. Whatever, V's the important one here, not me. We make it inside and the place looks very different from how I recall it. Back then it had been a decent enough place for the band to belt out a few good tunes before crashing backstage for a few drinks and some stupid dares that made it to the media. Nowadays it felt overly done. The lights, the subpar music and people that already seemed to irritate me just by looking at them._

_2077 can freakin' bite me, goddamn it. Swear to god if the booze sucks, V and I are just headin' over to a real bar. Sick of all this new crap that was more synthetic than classic. If V heard me gripe right now, she would definitely call me old. This body is the same age as it was when I hit Arasaka, okay? Not old._

_We walk over to the bar and I check the options on the shelf laid out for us and let out a sigh of relief. Least the bourbon and whiskey are top shelf. I order a glass of whiskey on the rocks for me and V decides on a simple cocktail. Both drinks are served and I gulp mine down in one go just to get through the nonsense the Crypt had become. V looks over at the people dancing and takes a test sip of her drink before gulping it down like a damn champ. All that remains is the faint red of the beverage on her blue painted lips and on the glass. Something inside is tempting me to lean over and lick it away. I turn to the dancers instead. V's a friend, someone who trusts me, not another groupie tryin' to nibble their way through my zipper. She's better than that._

_"You miss dancing?" I asked as I tapped the counter for another round as the bartender takes our empty glasses away._

_"A little. I didn't always dance when I was just a Nomad. Only time I ever did was with Jackie. He liked to dance more, even if he was dancing terribly to make me laugh." She smiles from the memory and I smile just seeing her happy these days. I could tell that things we not going well in V Land here, but that's why I'm here. Gotta make things right somehow._

_"Wanna go up there?" She's stunned for a moment, but laughs it off and turns back around to grab at the new drink the bartender left for us._

_"No, it's cool. Besides, this music isn't really for me." I nod and look over to the stage where the DJ resided. Yeah, I knew what her favorite music was. She always, ALWAYS played a certain station when she was in any vehicle. Probably thought I wouldn't notice because I never mentioned it, but I did. Patting her arm, I get up off the counter and nod towards the restroom._

_"Be right back. Watch my drink like a hawk." She gives me a salute and I walk away. I don't need to piss, though. Nah, there's something I need to do. Rushing out to get the guitar, I come back inside and sneak around countless security and cameras to get backstage. I scowl when I realize that there's a few preselected songs playing back here and out in front. Damn poser DJ. I smirk and put on my sunglasses. Time to give these kids a good show for once and I know just the song that won't give me away._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Johnny's been gone for a while. Either he was really having issues in there or he was probably distracted by something else on the way back or when he was heading into the John. I had a feeling that this was another scenario entirely. Call it a gut feeling. I knew Johnny and the man still had a few rebellious ties, after all. Some of those bled into me when we were together for as long as we have been. The man really was a bad influence on me.

Suddenly, the music cuts off. Everyone stops dancing and is suddenly alert. I realize the DJ stops in confusion as well after a few seconds of "playing" just a little too long. Wow, that's kinda cheap. No wonder Johnny looked so upset when we walked in. Next thing I know, the curtains behind the DJ lift and Johnny is there with his head down. He starts strumming the guitar he let me have as a song begins to play along with him. He must have used a track to join in with his playing.

The guards look ready to act, but everyone cheers as he gets into it. I don't know this song. It's definitely not a Samurai song, but it's definitely something Johnny would play to. A voice sings from the speakers and the rock star moves closer to the front of the stage. It's past the gaping DJ, which means Johnny has gone and stolen the show yet again. Should have seen this coming.

> _(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>  All the good girls you take out for dinner,  
>  But all the bad girls you take out for liquor.  
>  All the good girls they don't pull the trigger,  
>  But all the bad girls they pull it much quicker._
> 
> _It's never too late to get down and party,  
>  Switching from good to bad 'cause you're naughty.  
>  Feel it inside oh inside your body,  
>  Let it come out with shots of Bacardi._

It's not a bad sound and I'm not ashamed to admit that my foot taps to it. Everyone is getting into it. Men and women dance close to each other and a few of the girls cheer Johnny on as he gets into it. His eyes aren't on them, though. They're dead set on me. He motions to me with a nod of the head to get up closer to him and the others. I can't begin to explain what suddenly possesses me to move from the bar. Maybe it's the fact that I can actually see those eyes of his through the lights pointing down on him, a fire burning within them those intense brown eyes, tempting me to get up there with the others and to join them in the heat of the dancefloor as he sets the air ablaze with his music.

I'm hypnotized, hips swaying as I get close enough for him to watch me. And watch he does.

> _Just let your body go  
>  We'll take it nice and slow  
>  Just let your mind be free  
>  And come in close to me_

__

The music courses through me and everyone in the room. The guards have given up, not wanting to spark an outrage when everyone is getting into it. Besides, Johnny's show seems to be bringing in customers. The DJ had left in an outrage for being overshadowed, but who cares. Guy wasn't even playing to begin with.

Johnny plays like he's breathing air. It's normal, it's natural and with how he looks over the crowd, it's carnal. Like an animal watching his over his pack. He zeroes in on me again and it stays. I don't even notice until I turn my eyes up to him, still moving in tandem with the beat and the cry of the guitar. The song is heavy with a sensual undertone and I move to match it. Johnny is hooked and I'm not even sorry for enjoying the attention.

> _Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage.  
>  Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage._
> 
> _Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage.  
>  Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage._
> 
> _Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage.  
>  Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage._

I can feel it all around me and I know that every man and woman here is feeling it as well. It's just something Johnny has; this power to influence those around him with his music, be it originals from his band or even songs he enjoys and plays along to. The men and women grind and tease each other and I give Johnny a show. He wanted me to dance so I'll give it to him. Let him see all of me in this moment. A V he'll never, ever forget.

> _All the good girls they act like beginners  
>  But all the bad girls they know that they're sinners  
>  All the good girls are really good kissers  
>  But all the bad girls are really good strippers_
> 
> _Baby don't slow it down let's keep goin'  
>  I think that you and I should lose clothin'  
>  I think that all good girls just need coachin'  
>  So let me show ya how let's get on it!_

I moan escapes me at the lyrics and I imagine it's Johnny speaking, singing to me, tempting me to do just as he commands. I move and I sway, jut out my chest and smirk when other men around me start to notice. I feel as if I'm in the lion's den, but no one moves to act. I'm the lioness and Johnny as the leader of this ravenous tribe. The glare from his sunglasses are enough to keep them away...that and my attention never moves their way. It stays on the guitarist and no one else.

> _Just let your body go  
>  We'll take it nice and slow  
>  Just let your mind be free  
>  And come in close to me_

Johnny is getting into it, I can tell. The light sweat forming on his brow from the lights shining down on him, the beads forming even on his arm as he strums along. He looks ethereal up on the stage and with a spotlight on him. I can see why he might have loved it. This is his element and he fucking owns it.

Looking down at me, the grin he shoots my way is positively wild and I send him one of my own. The only time we've ever been in sync like this is during our time as merc and parasite. Now it's V and Johnny. Nothing else but us, the music and the flames burning within our eyes. Just keep dancing, V. Dance like he wanted. Dance for him like he needs it. And fuck, what a terrible need it is.

> _Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage.  
>  Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage._
> 
> _Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage.  
>  Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage._
> 
> _Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage.  
>  Oh the good girls they go to heaven,  
>  But the bad girls they get backstage._

The song is coming to an end, I can tell. Several couples around me had left holding hands or each other. Probably went somewhere to be alone for more than a few minutes. I watch, a little envious of them and return my attention to the living legend on the stage. He offers another smirk and winks at me through his sunglasses. I continue the dance until the very end.

> _Oh the good girls they  
>  The bad girls they  
>  Oh the good girls they  
>  But the bad girls they  
>  _

The song comes to a close and I slowly saunter my way back towards the bar. Johnny watches all the while before he remembers that he snuck back there without permission. He's crafty enough to somehow make it over to my side again. Our drinks had either gotten lukewarm or watered down, but they don't matter at the moment. Instead, we're panting, smiling and thriving from the energy coming off the other like we're being pumped with adrenaline.

"Nice moves, V," Johnny mentions after calming down enough to speak. "Never knew you could do that. Not even your memories gave anything away. Damn."

"Can't reveal all my secrets, Silverhand. Gotta let a girl have something to herself."

"And if I really wanna know?" He leans in close, challenging.

I smile coyly and move in as well. "I'm not that easy to break."

"Hmph, doubt it. I've got many secrets of my own, V. Various methods that'll make you scream." We're so damn close and the desire is there. Does he really want this or is it from the heat of the moment. I don't have time to answer when his lips are inches away from touching mine. I shut my eyes, ready for it...and then my holo rings.

It's like that time with Nibbles all over again, only this time as I reach for my phone, Johnny touches my wrist to try and stop me from answering the call.

"Johnny, it could be the Afterlife. The sun is down and I have to get there to oversee things."

"But do you have to? Skip just one day and hang with me. One day is all I ask, V." Does he just want me to skip for the heck of it or does he really want to spend time with me. I don't have enough time to think it over before I react and answer the phone. 

"Just a minute, Johnny. We'll see what happens." I turn away before I even witness the crestfallen look on his face. "Hello? V, speaking." Instead of Rogue or Claire calling to ask me where I am, it's a voice I had dreaded hearing since the moment I saw them again.

"Hello again, V. Having fun with that terrorist joytoy of yours? If that is all out of the way for the moment, I believe I'm ready to cash in on that favor you promised me."

Maman Brigitte.


	6. Burn the House Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Johnny-centric title for this chapter will be based off of the song:
> 
> Burn the House Down by AJR 
> 
> (Because it goes perfectly for it in my opinion)

"Was wondering when you would call me. Honestly figured you would give me a little more time to get Johnny settled in better, but I suppose that was just wishful thinking, huh?"

I can hear her snicker over the line and I scowl at the sound. Witch. "I believe a day is more than enough time for a man like him to get comfortable with his surroundings. Besides, it's not as if he isn't familiar with the city. He's been here a good portion of his life. He will be fine without you for a few hours."

I sneer. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point as always. I'm ready to cash in on your favor."

"I heard."

"But there are rules to this job. First one: Leave Silverhand out of this." Just as she says that, the man in question comes over to see what was going on. Guess I was taking too long on the phone call for his liking. He never did have much patience.

"What's up, V?" Johnny asked before taking a sip of another drink he must have ordered for himself. "We gonna keep dancin' or--?"

"Have I interrupted date night?" Brigitte practically points out and I curse at her to stay quiet.

"I dunno. Just a second." I try to return to the call, but Johnny is insistent.

"Who are you talkin' to?"

"Just a Fixer. New guy."

"Well tell 'em to fuck off. You have plans tonight, anyway." Those plans being drinking and dancing the night away with a rock legend from Night City. Even if Brigitte didn't already know that, I doubt any other fixer would believe me if I told them the same thing. I rarely ever had a day to myself, even before Johnny showed up.

"They would never believe that and you know it. Just give me a moment to talk, would ya?" I can already tell that he's rolling his eyes behind his aviators. Letting it go, he goes back to nursing his drink and I focus my attention to the call again. "Sorry about that. So you'll send me the details? Was that the only rule?"

Brigitte seems to take a moment to contemplate things before responding. "Whatever you learn from this task cannot be brought into light. It's a very delicate situation and I need to trust that you'll keep this between the both of us. No chooms, no media, nothing." She sounded serious and I found myself anxious for the first time in a while. The only time I was ever nervous was that one psycho who came out of the tub after some gonked up "ritual" went horribly wrong. To say the least, Johnny and I decided that enough had been enough that night and went home to drink and forget. We might have an issue with alcohol that needs to be looked into.

"Yeah...okay. Anything else?"

"No. I will send the details to you through a secure channel. No Silverhand. Just you and you alone, V. I will see you once you've acquired what I seek." The call ended abruptly, but I had expected that. I put it away and Johnny almost looked hopeful as I returned to his side. It could have just been the light playing tricks on me, though.

"We need to go." Whatever hope he had was completely dashed.

"Damn. Okay, guess it's back to work." Returning the drink to the counter, Johnny puts a couple bucks on the counter and leads me out of the club with a hand placed to the middle of my back. As we get out, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his back pocket and lights one up. He inhales it and actually groans from the familiar feel of the toxic smoke entering his lungs. It was nothing like the times he summoned one up as an engram. He can actually feel it this way.

"...Should I even ask where you got the money and cigarettes?"

"Probably not. Better for both of us this way."

"Uh-huh. Guess I could stick with you being a wizard. Easier on me not knowing and I could do without the headaches."

Johnny snorts. "Me? A wizard? Some D&D shit right there. Probably get the whole team killed."

"D&D? You mean that roleplaying game they played before they completely changed the name and format all together?"

Johnny almost looked wounded as I said this and ran his free hand down his face. "Fuck, don't tell me it's all digital now..."

"....." My silence was answer enough and he practically stomped back over to the Porsche.

"Fucking--Is nothing sacred in this city anymore?" He decides to stand outside to finish his smoke, but I get in and roll down the windows to keep the conversation going. Talking with Johnny is probably the highlight of my week. He always has something silly or weird to say.

"Didn't know you played D&D."

"I didn't, but everyone knew about it at the time of my reign." Sure, whatever you say you old nerd. "It was just a game where you made up characters and adventures for all of you to go on. Actual dice were used for this, none of that hologram shit you see around every corner in practically every little store these days."

"So what, you gonna go and start another crusade over VR games now?"

"No, but there's nothing wrong with the little things. Board games and books were more involved with D&D from what I can remember."

"And he says he never played," I say to myself in a murmur. "Whatever you say, Johnny~" The conversation dies down and I return my focus to my phone. Brigitte had sent over a file and I go over the details in my head. Whatever it was she was after, it seemed to be located inside a Militech facility. Sure the first time I ever worked with Militech was a stressful one, but I never wanted to get on any bad terms with them. No doubt every other company out there was on edge whenever my name was even uttered in a sentence. They didn't know Johnny had been involved that day, but they same me as the one who took down Arasaka just long enough to make it less that what it had been. Billions of their money was gone thanks to the end of Mikoshi and the new biz in town was some other company I couldn't care less for. The moment I walked into this Militech base, I would be a target from there on out.

Stomping out the cigarette, Johnny finally gets into the Porsche and starts it up. Putting my phone away, I buckle up as he does the same. He peels out of there much like when he first got his hands on his car again and we start to head back to the manor. Johnny already seems to be at ease despite the fun coming to an abrupt end. He's tapping a finger to some up and coming rock band on the radio and keeps his eyes on the road. At least he's not mad. That moment he had before...would he have really kissed me if Maman Brigitte hadn't called? What would have happened after? Would we still be chooms after or would it be more? Maybe it would have been a one time deal. This was Johnny, after all...he could get with just about anyone if he tried. The idea hurts myself and my pride, so I push it to the back corners of my mind where it belongs.

"--gig, huh?" I turn to Johnny, who's still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What?"

He sighs turns to me as we stop at a red light. "I said, guess we should get ready for this gig, huh?"

My brows furrow in question. "We?"

"Well yeah, it's what we do. We go out and solve mysteries like those teens with their talking dog...only, we use more guns and the suspect sometimes doesn't make it out alive."

"...Yeah. Sorry to break it to you Johnny, but you're not coming with me for this one." He had just started moving when the light turned green before hitting the brake so hard, it nearly causes the car behind us to ram right into the bumper of Johnny's Porsche. Thank god for seatbelts. "THE HELL--?"

"I'm not going with you?" The tone of his voice was all too familiar and I knew a fight was brewing around the corner. God damn it...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She wasn't taking me. Of all the reckless things she could ever do, this was probably the worst of them combined. I was ready to argue, but the car behind us starts honking away at the damn horn. I honk back and flip the guy off after rolling down my window. I still manage to gather myself and drive us over to the nearest fast food place. Not for a bite to eat, but for a chance to talk this over, because she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about, obviously. V needs me by her side for these gigs. If not, she'll be killed! If not for me, she'd have died a lot sooner. Sitting in the parking lot after parking, I finally turn to give her my full attention._

_"I'm not going with you?" I question again. "Did you really just say that?"_

_She hesitates, but seems to steel herself. Stubborn woman. "Yes. This is a gig that doesn't allow me to bring any friends. I gotta go it alone." The fuck kind of nonsense was I hearing right now? Seriously, because I can't believe this is happening._

_"You've gotta be shitting me, V. We always go to these places together. If you go alone, you'll likely get shot and killed or caught, tortured THEN killed."_

_She rolls her eyes and turns her head away to peer out the window. She must think that not looking at me will make this easier, but she's dead wrong. I am known to make things difficult. It's practically a badge of honor I wear at this point. "That won't happen, Johnny. Stop overreacting."_

_I pull back and let out a laugh. "Overreacting! Hell, I've been with you every step of the way since we met, V! You need all the damn help you can get." I'm getting ready to start the car again, just shaking my head at this idiocy. "I'm going with you, ya gonk. End of discussion."_

_She turns to me and she is borderline livid. I replay what I said in my head and yeah, probably should have worded that last part better._

_"End of discussion? You don't fucking control me, Johnny! I'm doin' this without you and THAT'S final!" We're in each others faces now, the anger getting to us. Usually something like this with Alt or Rogue would have led to angry sex in the backseat, but V isn't...I mean, she probably doesn't even see me that way, so instead of taking out of frustrations the fun way, we keep the fire going and add fuel to it. Not the best decision on both our sides and I wish I realized it sooner._

_"Do you even know what the hell you're getting into?! Half the time you just go in and wing it and when that happens, you nearly get your goddamn brains blown out by some psycho or sniper! You need someone to watch your back."_

_"Johnny, I've been handling myself just fine without you for a whole month! I don't need anyone babysitting me for any gig, especially the guy who's WAY more reckless than I am."_

_"You're never gonna let the whole Arasaka Tower thing go, are you? Compared to you, I actually learn from my fuckin' mistakes!"_

_"The fuck is that supposed t' mean, you prick!"_

_"Exactly what it means, cunt!!" The stare down continues, but she breaks with._

_"You're not going. Don't care what you say or do, but this is MY gig. Just stay home and strum your guitar." And that's the straw that broke the camel's back. Not sure why I was so angry in the first place. At first it was because I was worried, and hell, I still am. From day one since we met, we were together. Not by choice, of course, but after some time it became our new normal. And soon just the thought of knowing she was there every step of the way brought immeasurable amounts of peace I never knew I was capable of having thanks to the life I've lived._

_That had been the life I had as an engram, but now as a person again...it feels like there's a wall. Can't read her thoughts, which I had stopped doing after we began to garner trust between us, and I can't feel the things she feels. We're out of tune and it's driving me crazy not being able to see what she sees again or feel what she does. At least then I would know just how to talk with her. Now...now I'm not so sure of anything anymore._

_All I know is that she's pulling away and it's scaring the hell out of me...and she's gone and pissed me off to the point of many regrets._

_"Just strum my guitar?" I snort and shake my head. "That's it? Well, excuse me for givin' a goddamn about ya, princess. Besides, it's not like you have anyone else here willin' to try for once."_

_She stiffens up and scowls at me. "That's not true."_

_"Oh, right," I continue, smirking like an ass. Listen, I was hurt, alright? I wasn't thinking. "'Cause the ones who do only end up leavin' ya or meeting a bloody end from a stray bullet." I can see she's pulled back like I'd just struck her. Though there was truth to my words, that didn't mean I had to say it aloud. I should have stopped then and there, apologized and let her do whatever it was she needed to do, but the old Johnny came out for a moment and just HAD to get his damn point across._

_"Your brother, T-Bug, Jackie and even myself down the line. Guess you have a point about not goin' with ya to this gig, V. All you do is lose people." The slap that came after that sentence was sudden and well deserved. I'm left speechless and the anger I had disappears, leaving only the sting of pain V had caused me. It takes way too long for me to realize what I'd just said and the guilt creeps up. What the fuck did I just do? Before I could say anything, V is already stepping out of the car and quickly making her way away from the parking lot and towards the sidewalk to call on her own ride._

_"Shit," I step out and lock the Porsche behind me to chase after her, but she's still trying to keep a good distance between us. Fucking hell, why did I say any of that?! "V, wait!"_

_"You're an asshole, Johnny! Just leave me the hell alone."_

_"V, please, I didn't--"_

_"Don't EVEN say that you didn't mean it, because it sure as shit sounded like you did." From the corner of my eye, I notice headlights coming our way. I turn and let out another curse under my breath. The Rayfield Caliburn was one of the fastest cars V owned. After finding it in an abandoned cave (owned by some crazy guy callin' himself the Murk Man or some shit), we found the keys and no one in sight to claim ownership. The layer of dust even proved how long it's been since they came back for it so we just swiped it and burned rubber out of there. Still, whatever this dude did to the vehicle, it was probably the fastest car ever made in the entire world...and V was going to use it to get away from me. Shit._

_The moment it parks itself by her, she storms over to the driver's side and that's when I see the tears falling down her face. I have royally fucked up and just saying sorry was not going to cut it._

_"V, c'mon..."_

_"I'll be staying the night someplace else. Won't be a bother to you that way, so there you go! You got what you wanted. Hope you're happy, Silverhand." I wasn't. Not even close. She gets in and is gone in less than a second. I know by the time I get to my own car, she'll already be halfway to the manor to collect what she needs so she can avoid me for the rest of the night._

_I feel a heavy weight come over me as I make the slow walk back to the Porsche. Guilt, sorrow, and much other emotions wash over me as I sit in the car, just contemplating how a night of good humor and fun led to this. I can't help but punch at the steering wheel with my left arm, frustrated for the turn of events. I let this happen, though. I said what I did and now V is gone who knows where and probably nothing I say now will ever get her to forgive me. Especially not after I just heard her out about her past this morning and blatantly used it against her now. Fuckin' hell...I really screwed up._

_I drive out of the parking lot and onto the open road. It seems emptier now than it had been moments prior and that just makes things worse. I had turned down the radio to talk with V earlier, but now I can't even bring myself to turn it back up again or even turn it off. The silence would only grate on my already frazzled nerves._

_I make it to the manor and park the Porsche in the underground garage where it belongs. I'm about to lock up when I spot the guitar in the back seat. Forgot I put that there after my little stunt at the Crypt. I carefully take it out and look it over. The guilt returns tenfold as I recall the look of joy on V's face once I told her I'd teach her how to play it. I need another smoke._

_I lock up the car and take the guitar up with me to the top floor. I walk inside and it feels a lot colder than it had been this morning. Placing the guitar against the wall beside the elevator, I start to look around for the thermostat. The cold doesn't really sit well with me. The body probably recalls being stuck in a cryopod for years and hates it now. I don't blame it one bit._

_Suddenly, the lights turn on and I press myself to the wall in case someone was there and I needed rush over to V's weapons closet. I did NOT need some intruder in here after the shit show of a day I had._

_"Who's there?!" I call out. The answer I get isn't what I expect._

_"Welcome home, Mr. Silverhand. How was your day?"_

_"....Junior?" I forgot that V gave Delamain more access to her things, house included. He was basically her new little assistant now. Not sure if the AI's father would be proud of that or not, but I'm too tired today to care about something like that._

_"That would be me, Mr. Silverhand, sir. Would you like some assistance?"_

_"No...no thanks, bud. Sometimes I forget that V gave you all these new permissions. I remember when you were just stuck to the software of a cab."_

_"Ah yes, the day of my birth, so to speak. Her decision had been made when you both had parted ways inside Arasaka Tower. She felt having me remain in the car hindered all of the talents I had acquired from my "father", so she made sure to upgrade me to function as a proper assistant AI. I guess you could say she has given me more freedom." This conversation is taking me back to the days when we chased a bunch of cars around and I can't help but chuckle from it. What a strange thing to happen, but only in Night City, am I right?_

_"Yeah, she would do that. V cares a whole lot about her friends." Even if it was just an AI...guess my influence in her head might have pulled at her heart strings for the more coded of people. "Speaking of, have you seen her come by, Junior?"_

_"Yes, just a few minutes before you arrived. She seemed to be in quite a state, but left with a bag before I could fully take action. Is she alright?"_

_"...She and I had an argument."_

_"....I see." He had a certain tone about himself. He didn't sound too happy with that answer. After what happened to the last Delamain, I didn't even question the possibility of AI's feeling any sort of emotion anymore._

_"Look, I feel bad enough about it already. Just gonna let her be for tonight and hopefully I can talk to her about it tomorrow. I gotta find a good way to apologize and make it up to her, though."_

_"Well, if it's any consolation, she's become very fond of chocolate as of late. Perhaps bringing her some next time you meet will alleviate some of the anger?"_

_"Hmm...maybe. Thanks for the tip, Del."_

_"Of course, Mr. Silverhand."_

_"And enough with all that Mister crap. Just call me Johnny."_

_"Very well, Johnny. Have a pleasant evening." I'm met with silence as I step into my room. Nibbles isn't there like last night so he must be out or sleeping in another part of the building. I don't much care to find out at this hour and start to change into pajamas. They're the same ones that V bought for me the other day. I slip on one of the grey tank tops and step out to make myself a sandwich. I wasn't too hungry for a full dinner and decided on settling for this. The first bite was when it hit me like a train._

_This was sad. I have finally reached my lowest point._

_"God fucking damn it..." What the hell was I doing? Nothing. I was doing nothing while V was still doing crazy jobs for a bunch of lazy whack jobs and all I could do was what? Stand around, itch my balls and then go and make a sandwich? The hell kind of life was that?! I was Johnny Silverhand! Rock legend of Night City who went around and banged anything with two legs that wanted a piece of me. I blew up Arasaka Tower for fuck's sake and now I'm just here, fucking settling!! Makes me sick._

_After finishing the sandwich, I start to look around for a phone until I come across one up in V's office. I pick up the receiver and dial a number that I had memorized for just this special of an occasion._

_"V? What's goin' on, kid? Why aren't you here?" Her voice makes me hesitate, but only for a second. I have work to do._

_"Sup, Rogue. Long time, no talk, huh?"_

_"....J...Johnny...?!"_

_"The one and only. Listen...I have a favor that needs takin' care of. Think you can help me out for old times sake?" Her insult only brings a smile to my face. Just like old times.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I hadn't heard from V all night and definitely not the next morning as I set myself up at the bar of the Afterlife. Before leaving the manor, I had taken back the Malorian Arms 3516 from where it had been placed on the wall and worked on it until it was just right for my tastes. Now she'd pack a hell of a punch with each round fired. Even picked up some ammo, a few Maxdoc's for the road and some grenades in case of major emergencies. With all of that stored away on me, I made my way over to see Rogue to discuss business._

_In the morning, the place was usually shut down to restock on food and drinks for the night. It was the perfect time to meet up with Rogue to let her know about everything that was going on. The only people here now were security and the cleaning crew. They didn't let me in until I told them who I was meeting. A quick call and that was all she wrote. I could easily hop over the counter now and grab the bottle on the shelf that's just calling out my name, but I decide to behave myself and wait for Rogue to arrive._

_When she does, it's a slow saunter as if she expects this to be some kind of joke. Seeing me, she speeds up and...looks angry. Oh crap._

_"You sonovabitch!" The punch to the face is NOT what I was expecting, but this wouldn't be Rogue if she didn't surprise me every now and again._

_"Fuckin' hell, woman! What the hell is your problem?!"_

_"My first problem is you suddenly come back and NOW decide to contact me and the second is what I heard through my contacts about why V didn't show up last night!! You take her out partying and THEN make her cry? The hell is the matter with you?!" I wince behind the aviators and turn away from her glare. Of course she knew. Rogue knew everything that happened in this city. Why she's still the best damn Fixer in the world._

_"Ah...yeah. That's kinda why I'm here now."_

_"What, you want me to try and find her so you can apologize? Well forget it. Besides, she needs space away from you for the time being. Hear she's getting ready for a gig and she really doesn't need you distracting her." I bite my tongue after that. She's right, but damn it, I hated not being there with V on this. I hadn't realized Rogue had waited on me to say something, maybe to gauge my reaction, but I keep quiet for once. Apparently, that was enough for her to calm down._

_"Damn...you're really worried about her goin' off on her own."_

_"Was I that obvious?"_

_"No, but you didn't have to be. I know when you're stressed out about something, Johnny. You get this little twitch at the corner of your mouth. Doesn't happen often, but it tends to come about when something bothers you."_

_"It's not that big a deal."_

_"It is to you, apparently. So talk. What's got you here now and moody as all get out?" She hops over the counter and starts to make us some drinks. I don't even try to stop her, because I sure could use the burn right about now._

_"...I'm not used to this...being back in my body. I know this shit doesn't just settle over night, but damn do I wish it did. I still feel like I should be by V's side, ya know? We went through everything together and now that I'm not part of her, it's like there's this distance between us. We're still hangin' out, but now she's pushin' me away and tellin' me to stay home and just relax, but I don't do that! Never in my life have I ever had a moment to just sit on my ass and do nothin' for a whole damn day. Doesn't feel right." She places a tumbler in front of me, half full with an amber liquid and I take it into my metal hand. It's not a Johnny Silverhand, but it's still a familiar flavor. I finish it and place the glass back down onto the counter._

_"Well, V's done a lot ever since you two went and took down Mikoshi with Alt. She went on way more missions, some of them just as reckless as before and the biggest one involved her going up into space and taking control of an entire casino with only a pistol in hand. She's a grown woman, Johnny. She can handle herself."_

_"I know that! But it's just...what if she gets shot, you know? You weren't there to see the gleam of a sniper rifle aim right towards her, but I have. I was there with V when it happened and had to pull her out of the damn way before she nearly lost her head. She's not always aware of her surroundings!"_

_"Johnny, I know you're worried, but she doesn't need you to babysit her. You're not an engram anymore."_

_"I know!"_

_"Then why are you still so pissed off?"_

_"Because she's all I have, damn it!!" I hadn't realized I still had the glass in my hand, but thanks to the prosthetic, I crushed cup tumbler in my grip easily. "Shit, goddamn it...sorry about that..."_

_"No, it's fine." Rogue says while going back to find some paper towels, a dustpan and a broom. "Should have seen this coming from a mile away. Just wish the cup didn't have to die for it," she jokes. I roll my eyes and go over to a trash can to shake the remaining shards from my metal hand. I hate it when things get caught between the joints. "So...gonna tell me when it was that you fell in love with her?" That puts me to a full halt. What did she say?_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You, Johnny Silverhand, are obviously hooked on V."_

_"...No. No, we're just chooms. It's not like that."_

_She snorts as she cleans up the mess I made and throws away the paper towels and glass from the dustpan. "Right, so you say. But listen, even if you did or didn't have feelings for her, she still has a right to make these decisions on her own. The best you can do is support her on them. If she thought it were dangerous, do you honestly think she would just go it alone? She's an odd one, I'll admit, but she's a smart girl, Johnny. You know this."_

_I don't say anything, but I admit that she does make a fair point. V was smart, WAY more than I was when it came to tech, cars and much, much more. Where she had experience with that, I had more experience with the city and the things that went bump in the night inside of it. I always figured that with our knowledge combined, we would be unstoppable, but if one's without the other...it just feels incomplete. I refuse to admit that Rogue may have been right about the feelings bit between V and I and return to the bar to sit down._

_"Okay...she can have her space. Not like I want to run into her now after what I said last night. Still need to find a way to apologize properly...but that's not why I called to meet you here." Once she sat down beside me, I can tell she was ready to do business. It's just the way she sits. Back straight and eyes focused. This was the Rogue I remember running The Atlantis and Afterlife._

_"Go ahead."_

_I nod. "Now that I'm back, I'm having trouble just settling in. I refuse to sit around and do nothing while V goes out every day earning money and just makin' a living and shit. Besides, I know she's not long for this world and I need help figuring out a way to help her. If not to just find a way to cure her, than maybe a way to make the last of her days here more enjoyable, you know? That's why I need to make a come back. Probably not as Johnny Silverhand: Rockstar Legend, but Johnny Silverhand: Mercenary."_

_She's floored. "You wanna be a Merc?"_

_"Well, we all gotta start somewhere..."_

_"But as a Merc? Johnny, I thought after coming back you'd be done with this kind of life!" I consider it and yeah, maybe a long time ago I would have wanted to just leave the city and start anew, but V's here and she's still going out and risking her life from one job to the other. I can't let that slide._

_"I thought so too...but I can't just sit back and do nothin' while V is out there still putting her ass out on the line for some Fixer who tells her to. If I do this, maybe this will let up on the demand. That and I still need to figure out a way to get the Relic out of her head and to make sure she doesn't die when that happens."_

_"Can't you just ask Alt for help?"_

_"Nah. After that last day, I actually haven't heard from her since I crossed the Blackwall. It was like she was everywhere, but not there. Can't tell if I had caused that, the Blackwall or if that's just something she wanted to happen from the start. The same could have happened to me, but for some reason I was still the same as I had been on the other side with V. From then on I just wandered and slept."_

_"...My god..."_

_"Yeah," I sneer. "Not exactly a paradise. So I don't know where the hell Alt went and even if I did, she couldn't do anything. V's body was changed to match mine the moment I left. Unless I can find a way to reverse the effects or something, she's kinda S.O.L."_

_"Damn. You're asking for a miracle here, Johnny."_

_"With saving V's life in the long run? Yeah, I know. Still, the impossible seems to happen when she's involved, so who knows...maybe a miracle could happen. Anyway, think you can help me get back in the game?"_

_Rogue sits back with her arms crossed and mulls the idea over. "It's not gonna be easy, Johnny. On one hand, both your old life and current are labeled dead. If I were to use your old name again, you'd be found out immediately. You know what they do to soldiers who go AWOL, Johnny? It's not good. And as Johnny Silverhand, you'd be hunted by Arasaka day in and out. Not only that, but the media would be chasing you around for answers on where you've been. I know you like the attention, but you'll also be putting the spotlight on V and she's already got enough enemies thanks to your schemes."_

_"...So what the hell do I do? Make a new name for myself?" Why do I suddenly feel frightened of that slow growing smile of hers?_

_"Exactly."_

_"...Damn it."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I walked out of there with a new name. Holding the ID card and the forms to match, I scowl just a bit at the name._

_"Jonathan Reeves? The fuck kinda name is that, Rogue? Tch, bet she thinks this is funny. Sick and tired of people comparin' me to that guy." I pocket the ID and fold up the forms and stuff them into my coat. Had to borrow one on the way out of V's place, but at least it was more my size and didn't cling. I'd need to buy one that fit my style, though. Pulling my phone up, I look over the first gig Rogue had given me for the day._

_She said it was an easy job considering I had just started today, but honestly, does she really think I'm a rookie at this? I know how to do this. I watched V do it all the time. Hell, I even managed a few small gigs all on my own before making it big as a Rockstar with Kerry. Speaking of which, when the hell was that guy going to get back from his tour? Needed to talk with him again._

_"-you holdin' out on me, boy?!"_

_"It's not like that!" I stop at the sound of the slap. Loud and distinct. Definitely the kind of hit that someone made when they weren't holding back. Looking around the alley, I see that a father and son are having an argument. At least, I think they're related. Call it a hunch. The grown man with his head up his ass looked like a deadbeat. Sounds like one too. The kid is probably in his teens, but he's shielding his head from anymore hits. He's already got bruises forming on his face and a black eye. The sight makes my blood boil and I recall my own childhood from the way he looks._

_"Don't lie to me, you little shit! Cough it up!" The boy, probably having dealt with this for years, reluctantly pulls out a credit chip and hands it over to his father. He snatches it up, pushes the kid against a wall and walks away as if what he did wasn't the shittiest thing in the world. I practically kick myself for only watching. Might as well make it up to the kid._

_"Hey! You alright over there?" I ask as I make my way over. The kid stiffens up and glares my way._

_"The hell do you care, huh? Show's over." I don't let his attitude get to me. Besides, I know what this sort of thing is like first hand...it's not me he's really mad at._

_"Yeah...wish I did more. Kinda came up too late. Need a hand?" I offer him my metal arm and he slaps it away, but flinches back at the feel of it, probably expecting it to have been flesh._

_"What the...?! What's up with your hand?!"_

_"Lost it during the war. Nothin' I could have done about it then, but I think it looks pretty good now." He finally looks up and I can see it in his young eyes, the recognition and wonder of meeting someone you admire. A hero, almost._

_"You're...You're Johnny Silver-!!" I quickly cover his mouth with my flesh hand and raise a metal finger up to my lips._

_"Shh! Nobody else knows I'm around, so keep it on the DL or we're both in serious trouble. Deal?" He nods and I let go. "Preem. Now get up from the garbage, kid." He seems to follow my every word and it bothers me. That dick hole of a dad really warped him._

_"I can't believe it!" he chooses to whisper. "It's really you! Where have you been all these years? Did Arasaka keep you prisoner or have you just been laying low? Is it true you slept with everyone in your band? What--" I raise my hand up again._

_"Chill, choom. First of all, the crap between Arasaka and I is between us. It's filled with constant bullshit on their end, but it's been dealt with. Guess you could say I've been sleepin' ever since. Last question I won't get into detail...but kinda. Left one out, but honestly you'd be a little antsy too if you had to spend days on the road with no groupie in sight. Now back to the present; are you okay?"_

_The kid hesitates and scratches at the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'll be okay. This ain't really all that new to me."_

_"I can tell. Doesn't mean it has to keep happenin', though." I start to walk out of the alley and the kid follows at my side. That's cool, but I wouldn't want him to get mixed up with my Merc biz. V would have another reason to be pissed off at me if I did._

_"I know. It's not that-"_

_"You say "it's not that easy" and I'm gonna throw up on the spot. The hell it isn't. Just stand up and tell the fucker no...but finding the courage would be the hard part."_

_The kid looks ashamed and kicks at an empty cola can on the ground. This place is surrounded by garbage. "Yeah...Somedays I wish something' bad'd happen to him. Wish I could just be as strong as you are and drop him. Like you did with Arasaka tower."_

_"Listen, you will be down the line, but sure hope you'll see he's not worth any skin off your knuckles." The kid ponders what I say for a moment._

_"How come?"_

_"'Cause you'll realize how weak he is. An' it'll hurt." The kid snorts out a laugh as we come across another small dive serving what smells like decent food. I follow my nose and decide to grab a quick bite. The kid stops and looks ready to leave me to eat, but I motion him to follow. He's practically bounding up behind me like a puppy._

_"You sure this is alright? I mean, I can pay--"_

_"I'll pay. That dick from earlier took all you had from what I saw. Take it you were just given that after a week of work?"_

_"...two weeks."_

_"Shit, what an asshole. Yeah, I'm buyin' ya lunch, kid." We step up to the counter and the man behind it smiles over at us as he finishes cleaning off a glass with a rag._

_"Welcome to the Snack Shack! Today we're offering a special deal with our burgers so long as you order up our new deluxe choco-shake supreme. Won't find anything like it anywhere else." I glance over at the kid and see that he's practically drooling on the spot from the suggestion. Well alright then._

_"Yeah, the kid'll have that. Give him the best burger on the menu with some fries while you're at it. I'll just take a NiCola and a classic burger for myself, but hold the onions. See an onion and I just might flip my lid today." He writes down our orders and gives a slight chuckle and nod._

_"Coming right up, sir. You'll be order number 7." My favorite number. Taking up the scrap of paper, I head over to an empty booth by a window at the corner and wait to be called up. The kid sits right across from me and looks like he's trying to figure out just what else to say next. I'm just splayed out in my seat, making it my own. That's the Johnny Silverhand way._

_"If I can't call you by...you know, then what do I call you?"_

_"Well, I gotta new name for myself so for the time being while we're in public, call me John. Away from people, it's still Johnny. None of that mister stuff."_

_"Gotcha."_

_"What about you? What's your name, kid?"_

_"Oh! It's Steve, sir--I mean, John."_

_I smirk at the kid and cross my arms. "Steve. Nice t' meet ya. So...you're always dealin' with that shit at home, I take it. Got an outlet or something?"_

_He shakes his head. "Not really. Going to work feels like more of a relief than staying home. Mom spends most of her time ignoring it all just so she can escape into her BD's. I checked one of them and she made up a whole new life for herself in 'em. They're both sick..."_

_"...Yeah." I don't know what to say to that. My mom ditched first chance she could and I always hated how she had left me behind to deal with my drunk of a dad. Can see how V and I got along so well now. Regardless, no kid deserves that kinda life. "Still, work ain't a hobby. Not an escape either. It wears ya down and when ya get home, that shit Pop of yours goes and kicks ya while you're down. You need somethin' else, man."_

_"Well...I always wanted to play the guitar. Kinda like you and the other rock legends." That makes me smile._

_"That's a good choice. Playin' the guitar, makin' music...damn good way to vent what you're feelin'."_

_"Yeah...don't know how to play, though. Don't even have my own guitar."_

_"Well I can teach ya. Got a guitar sittin' at home and you can use it for practice."_

_Never in my life have I seen a person light up like a Christmas tree. Well, except for V when we both took in Nibbles. That had been a fun day. "Are you serious?! Yeah, that'd be awesome!"_

_"Preem. I'll send ya the info. Just give me your number and from then on I'll teach ya how to play. Granted, you won't be the only one. Got another person to teach how to play too."_

_"Oh really? Who?"_

_"Know a chick named V?" He's beaming again._

_"The one who gave Arasaka a run for their money! She's the talk of the entire city! Started out as a Nomad with nothing, right at the bottom and worked her way up to bein' the best merc around! She owns the Afterlife now, from what I hear. Wow...I'm gonna meet another legend. Dude, my friends are never gonna believe this!"_

_"Easy now. Nobody can know about this. You could get hurt or worse if Arasaka catches wind of it. Definitely killed. They're not afraid of taking out a problem that way." That honesty is enough to make him nervous. Still, he agrees again, this time sounding like he meant it. Poor kid._

_"Order number seven!" Both our heads perk up at the call and I start to get out of the booth to get the order, but Steve gets up faster._

_"I'll get it, John!" He's already at the counter with the trays and I settle in my seat again. The food smells good and the flavor is enough to bring me a sense of peace. I always liked finding little places like this. Every now and again you would find one that actually cared about the food they were serving to the customers._

_Steve seems to be enjoying himself with his meal, at least. Could never stand sugary sweets, but a deal was a deal and I'll take what I can get. From then on, we talk about music and boxing tournaments that I had no clue about before I paid for our food and waited outside. The kid joined me and gave me his number and I sent him the address and picked a good time for him to visit for practice. After that, we parted ways. Hated knowing he was going back to his place with shit parents, but there was nothing else I could do for him at the moment. Maybe I could help the guy find a place of his own. Better than wasting away there._

_Now, time to find out just where this gig is.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The job description was pretty basic. Get in, find a shard holding details on some underhanded crook named Monroe, get out and send it to over to the Rogue and get paid. Everybody wins. It felt easy enough, but the only downside was that I didn't have some of the perks V had. I couldn't shut off cameras with cybernetics or blind and deafen someone with them either. Only upgrades I got was the ability to access data shards in the first place and my arm. Was never too comfortable with losing my own eyeballs or my other arm or bones for tech. V makes 'em work, but I'm a simple man with simple likes. I like being me._

_The job didn't require extra sneakiness, so I could kill as many gangoons as I needed to just to get to the prize, but I didn't need that attention. So with a grunt, I jump over the fence just at the side of the building and crouch down to stay hidden. There are four armed gonks up front and two in the back. One of them in the back likes to walk away and take a look around and the other is by the back door havin' a smoke. The four up from have two guarding the main gated entrance and two others keeping watch as they pace around to keep the place secure. My only solace is there being no snipers. Hated those fucks the most._

_I can easily see a camera up front, but none in the back. If I had to guess, my best bet was to sneak in from the back and find the shard from that point on. So hiding behind a stack of wooden pallets, I wait for the gonk to come around the corner and jump him, choking him until I could dump his knocked out body into a dumpster. V never really liked snapping people's necks. She was too nice for it. When she did, she felt that they truly deserved it. Only recall a few of those people and one of them was practically a monster to joytoys. Filmed them when they were tortured to death. Sick fuck._

_With that one out of the way, I figure out a way to get the guy by the door distracted. I whistle loud enough for him to hear and he comes over to investigate. Idiot. I try the same trick as before and the smoker soon joins his friend in the dumpster filled with ass smelling trash._

_The inside of the building is not as terrible as the outside. A little cluttered, but enough to fit two trucks by the garage doors out front and have an office upstairs. Cameras were inside this place and I spotted about two of them looking around for intruders. I could shoot them down easily and risk getting caught that way or I could try to get by without doin' a damn thing to them. I would have to stick to that._

_Inside were more gonks with guns, but one upstairs keeping an eye from above on the railing. I would need to sneak up there and take him out and then make my way into the office. First I would need to sneak past the two chatting over by the cars. They were real close to the stairs leading up, but I could either go out in the open to get upstairs quickly or sneak around them and remain hidden. Hidden was the plan._

_They're talking about some new chic in BD's that everyone has the hots for. I could honestly give a damn about it as I sneak past them, collect a few more Maxdoc's on the way and some ammo for a shotgun and head on upstairs to take out the guard on the railing. At least the two by the cars are idiots and don't even look up to see what's going on. A camera almost catches me and I hide with the guard behind a box, which seems to do the trick. I knock him out and put his body down on the ground._

_No one seems to be in the office and I use that chance to look around for the shard. I check the computers and read up on some messages between the gang, gather more things to upgrade my gear later and collect on some spare cash thrown aside like candy. So far, no shard._

_That's when I notice something underneath the desk. It was hidden out of sight, but nothing could escape from my gaze. It's the shard I'm looking for. I pocket it and start to look for a way out. I could try the back again, but then I would need to find a way to jump the fence again. Before, I had found a something to stand on to easily jump over, but the bottom half was mostly concrete. I would need to find a way over that part before climbing up on on the other side of the fence._

_Luckily, that dumpster from earlier was of perfect use. I managed to climb onto it and over the fence, landing on the other side with ease and with those idiots none the wiser. Now all that was left was to deliver the goods. Using my phone, I followed a map to the nearest drop off site and shipped the shard over. Rogue called me just after I did._

_"Done and done, Rogue. Gotta give me a challenge, next time."_

_"That was only the first one, Johnny, but you did a good job without getting spotted. Give ya extra for that. I have no more jobs for you today, but I'll call you tomorrow with more. For now, enjoy your eddies and don't cause too much trouble. See ya around."_

_"See ya, Rogue." Now it's just me in the middle of fuckin' nowhere. Great. Well, maybe not too lost. Right as I turn the corner, I notice how close I am to the Time Machine. Shouldn't be too bad to go in and take a look around. Besides, I needed more guitars and maybe a few amps for my lessons later on this week. I head in and the woman at the counter greets me. She isn't as enthusiastic as a shop runner should be, but that's what makes this experience more real to me. I nod in her direction and head over to the records to look over their selection. I know I don't need to get any of my songs. V has them all even though she refuses to admit it. Next are a few of Kerry's and I decide to give them a quick listen. He wrote some songs, but I had my hand with a few as well during the Samurai years. Still has a gift, that guy. I decide to grab a few and walk over to the counter with what I've picked out._

_"How can I help you, sir?"_

_"Wanna get these, couple amps and two more guitars. Gonna be teachin' people how to play and I can't very well do that without my own guitar." Music seems to spark her interest and she goes over to the wall lined with basic bitch models that I can already tell by from first glance. She isn't seriously pitching these to me, is she?_

_"Well, we have a wide variety on the wall here if you're interested and a few amps over on the opposite wall behind you."_

_"Yeah, I need some real axes. None of these "Just off the production line" shits."_

_"You sayin' these aren't legit?"_

_"Yep. I've played music on real guitars all my life. None of these are up to snuff, babe." She looks me over and nods her head. She knows from my stance and possibly style that I'm not lying to her so she motions for me to follow her into the room behind her. I do and am met with a gold mine of classics._

_"We save these for the more special shoppers. Sometimes we'll have real musicians come in and would offer these up for a good price. Just don't tell anyone else out there. None of them would be good to these babies." And she would be right. I feel as if I've walked into the Louvre. These are about as mesmerizing as my own guitar before I gave it to Kerry. I'm in a museum of perfection and I can only take two of these with me. A shame._

_That's when I spot two guitars at the very back and point them out. "Those two there."_

_"Ah, you really do have a good eye." The cashier walks over to them and begins to describe them to me in detail. I don't need to know, though. I know by heart what these two are. I point to the solid blue glory on the right and she hands it to me to hold. Not too heavy, good strings and not a single scratch on her. These were kept in good shape._

_"May I?" I ask as I sit down and wait for her permission to test them out._

_"Be my guest. Play with them a bit and see which ones you like. Gotta go and make sure no one does something fishy in my shop. Just let me know when you're ready. She heads out and I begin to tune the instrument before plugging it into the amp. I strum a bit and it sounds solid. Like I was back up on stage playin' Chippin' In for the first time. I missed those earlier years._

_I do the same for the red guitar and get the same result. Yeah, these will do. I come back out with both guitars in hand and the woman smiles. "Figured you'd go for those. Real rare beauties. Better take good care of 'em."_

_"Cross my heart. Here are the eddies and extra for three amps." She sends an estimate and I send her the cash. It's all taken care of real smooth. "Preem."_

_"Thank you for your patronage. I'll send over the amps to the address you provided and send a notification of when they'll be arriving. Anything else I can help you with today?"_

_"Nah. Think that'll be it. Thanks."_

_"Not a problem. Have a good day." I turn and head out with a plastic bag of Kerry's music one arm and both guitars in my hands. I call up Delamain outside to give me a lift and he comes around right on the dot. Placing the guitars in the back, I hop into the passenger seat up front and start to take out a smoke. After a long day I had, I think I deserve it._

_"How was your day, Johnny?" Junior asked in his usual chipper tone._

_"Gotta say, it didn't suck as much as I thought it would. Managed to get my first gig out of the way, got a new name and ID and I think I helped some kid out. Also got some amps on the way, so let me know when delivery comes around with them. They'll be from the Time Machine."_

_"Of course. Anything else I should know?"_

_" Yeah. If a kid named Steve swings by the place asking to see me, let him up. He's gonna be takin' guitar lessons with me an' V from here on out."_

_"Well that's splendid, Johnny! It's nice to see you making friends." I inhale smoke to fight back the warmth on my cheeks. Damn sincere AI._

_"Whatever. Any news from V?"_

_"Yes, actually. She told me to relay this message to you should you arrive back to the manor or come into contact with me. Would you like to hear it?" My heart races a bit, but I bite back the hope and anxiety. She might have left something angry for me to hear. Yeah, I wouldn't blame her if she did._

_"Yeah...put it on, Del."_

_"Yes, sir." The message starts off quiet, but soon it's no longer muffled. My guess is that V covered her phone for a moment, but once she moved her hand away, I could hear the wailing of sirens and gunfire in the background. I'm practically hit with a cold rush of fear. I know what this call is._

_"Johnny? You were right. I should have listened to you last night--"_

_**BANG!!** _

_"--fuck! They're getting closer and they blocked all the exits. Johnny, I won't be getting out of this, but I'll still send you the coordinates. I'm in a Militech base just outside the city. Please, if you get this...I'm sorry for yelling at you and making you feel bad. I know you're not exactly innocent either with this, but I might as well say my piece before it's too late. Johnny...I'm sorry." Another shot rings out and she screams in pain before the line cuts off. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!!_

_"Del!!"_

_"Already have the coordinates, sir. Shall we call anyone else for assistance?"_

_"Yeah. Get on the line for Panam and...ugh...River Ward. Tell 'em V needs help and that I'll meet 'em just outside of the base. Now punch it, Junior!" The car kicks it into high gear and we're speeding through the streets of Night City with rubber burning at our heels. Like hell was I gonna let some Militech asshats harm a single hair on my girl's head! I'm not losin' her to Corpo shits like that again. Never. Again._

_"Hold on, V...I'm comin' for ya."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent MOST of my weekend finishing this chapter. Most of the week I was just writing in my notebook quick drafts of what I wanted to happen in it. Wanted to focus more on Johnny for this chapter, but the next one will be more about V again. It's always fun trying to be Johnny. Also...Jonathan Reeves? I know, not creative but I read somewhere that Keanu is in the same universe as Cyberpunk and I decided to roll with it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Never Say Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song for this chapter:
> 
> Never Say Die by Neoni

I had spent the rest of my night over at Judy's apartment after my fight with Johnny. He hadn't shown up or called to confront me about what went down, so I considered that a minor blessing. I couldn't face him now after what he'd said to me. One moment we're having a moment...at least, I think we were, and then the next we're yelling in each others faces. That was hardly news in our messed up friendship where we constantly encouraged and talked shit to each other, but this felt deeper. Probably because he mentioned my brother and Jackie in the mix of it. Two main factors in my life that had made me felt safe only to abruptly leave me either from abandonment or death. It hurt and I never expected Johnny to pull such a stunt. Guess he hadn't changed after all.

I wake up in the morning with a horrendous migraine. Turns out sobbing uncontrollably and alcohol were a bad mix. Who would have fucking guessed. Rummaging around the place, I was able to find a stash of pills I had left from my last visit there. That was about two months back, but the pills should still be fine. I check the expiration date to be certain too, I wasn't as reckless as Johnny was. Next on the menu is coffee. Couldn't function without a cup of joe in the morning, I had to be honest. As I casually sipped from my mug, I went back into the bedroom and looked over the display laid out on the comforter. On one corner was an open bag and strewn about were Maxdocs, an assortment of weapons ranging from knives, pistols, a shotgun, an assault rifle and a good pile of grenades. Sitting beside my collection, I start to get to work.

"Check, one, two, three, four, five--" I count down. Click. "Next. Check, one, two, three, four--" The cycle continues with each gun as I clean, reload and click on the safety for each of my weapons. The knives had been cleaned and sharpened first and put aside in the bag, but the guns required more attention. With those out of the way, I count over my Maxdocs and accept the number I have and then look over the grenades. Some of them packed a hell of a punch while others would keep my enemies in place long enough for me to mow them down. I would be good for a quick in and out mission, but I would be screwed if Militech brought in an army. I'll need to be extra crafty for this one.

All my gear is ready to go. Now all that's left is to get clean and to put on my clothes I grabbed from the other night. I make my way to the restroom, only to hesitate at the door. I still can't shake off the memory of finding Evelyn in that tub with Judy by her side. There had been so much blood. It was all clean now, but you no matter how much you scrub, the memory of someone dying right there at that spot doesn't go away. I decide to forego the bath and choose to take one over back at the manor. I just pray that Johnny still wasn't there to make things more difficult.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome home, Madame! I hope you had a pleasant morning. Have you had your coffee yet? I could brew a pot for you if you would like?" I would have liked to have snuck my way in without being called out, but Del Jr. just had a way of making even the craftiest ninja stand out like a beacon.

"I actually had some this morning. Only came by to take a quick shower. Not here to stay too long, I'm afraid."

"Oh...Well, it was still good to see you again, Miss V. Shall I inform Johnny you made it back home safely, at least? I'm sure he would want to know when you both didn't come back together like I had--"

"NO. No, Junior, Johnny doesn't need to know a thing. He and I are still not on speaking terms at the moment. Just...don't tell him I was here at all. Could you do that for me, hon?" There's a pause before Delamain finally replies.

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Actually, is Johnny even here? Usually I would find him smoking in the early mornings. At least, that's what he used to do back when he was just an engram in my head."

"Mr. Silverhand has actually left this morning, Ma'am."

"Oh really...? Where did he run off to now?"

"He said he had an appointment with Ms. Amendiares and that he wouldn't be home until late afternoon."

Nope. That wasn't a painful throb where my heart should be. I did NOT feel that one specific feeling. Uh-uh, not me. "Oh. O-Okay, that's cool. Cool. I'm just gonna--"

"Oh yes! I apologize for distracting you. Please, enjoy your shower."

"Thank you." I rush up the stairs and put aside my bag so I wouldn't have to haul it everywhere. I get into the bathroom, close and lock the door behind me and let out a relieved sigh. It was good to be home. Stripping down, I make my way into the shower and don't even bother moving away from the spray as it comes on. My shower was so top grade, the first shot of water came out warm instantly. Didn't have to wait for the temperature to change like at my last place. It was perfect. Hands on the wall, I lower my head and let the week I've had sink further in.

It felt normal enough from the get go, but then last night happened. Now Johnny's off with Rogue doing god knows what. Probably igniting that old spark they've had. I still remember the times I helped him with her and back then, it had hurt. Yeah, I still had a thing for the guy even back then, but his happiness was more important than my own. Besides, I should have figured he'd still have a thing for Rogue. She was one of his first few loves. Truly, this man rarely falls in love with anyone. Hell, the man doesn't let anyone get close physically, let alone emotionally! The only time it happens is if it's for one night and he knows you'll never be meeting up again. He's stand-offish, rude, practically the living embodiment of barbed wire. Couldn't touch the guy unless you were careful enough.

However, getting to know him for as long as I have, I felt like I had finally gotten through to him. I thought I had finally become someone special enough to at least be considered an equal. The way we parted inside Mikoshi sure felt like it. Now...Now I'm not so sure.

I turn off the water and wrap a towel around me on the way out. I blow dry and brush my hair, put it up how I like and start to put on my clothes for the day. Today, I decided on some ripped skinny jeans, a black crop top with my shoulders exposed and my favorite pumps that strangely made me feel more focused out on the field. Johnny thought I was exaggerating, but I kid you not, these are the best shoes to shoot with. The accuracy is to die for.

I make my way down to the garage and peruse my collection of vehicles I had collected over the weeks I spent with Johnny in my head. Each one holds a special place in my heart. From my old Nomad car to the more expensive finds. Speaking of which, today feels like a motorcycle kinda day. I go through that selection and stop before the impeccable Yaiba Kusanagi CT-3X; the fastest bike in all my collection and all of Night City (Sorry, Jackie). I hop on, slide down my visors and rev up the engine as the garage door opens at the end of the room. I peel out of there and hit the road, feeling more alive than I have since I first started out in this powder keg of a city. Damn, did I need this.

Just ten miles out from the Militech base is where Brigitte and I agreed to meet for a sort of follow up to the mission. As I make it close to the coordinates, I spot her leaning against one of the cars with several of her bodyguards keeping watch in case someone figures out where they are and try to pull something. I come over and wave to let her know it was me and park by the vans. Whatever was inside, I could already hear that it was very expensive and very tech heavy. She came prepared, which is a typical Netrunner move. Hopping off, I walk over to her and am about to speak up, but I stop when a huge, muscled prick decides I've come just a little too close for his liking. I knew this specific A-Hole and we shared a glare. At least he remembered me...or the punch I threw at him. I definitely wanted him to remember that part.

"Placide."

"V." The tension in the air is heavy and I'm itching to reach for my pistol holstered to my hip, but Brigitte is faster.

"Enough," she commands and Placide relents, bowing his head so she could get on with her work. "There are more pressing matters than the hate you both share for one another. V, come with me. Placide, keep an eye out for any unwanted guests." He nods and the rest of the guards start to do their rounds. Probably for the best, knowing Brigitte wanted to keep things between the two of us. She trusted Placide as more of a guard, anyway. Everything else was usually kept close to her chest. Hardly surprising, really.

She guides us back over to one of the vans and unlocks the back. Inside is a vast array of monitors running different projections from the location to Militech soldiers in the area and even which employee last logged into their accounts somewhere inside. It was very thorough, but I wouldn't expect any less from the current best netrunner in all of Night City. Too bad that none of what's there is necessary, because instead of going to the laptop plugged into the center of it all, she reaches for a datashard case and hands it to me to open. I take that as an obvious guess on what to do next and insert the datashard.

"This is...an entire layout of the building?"

"Correct. All rooms and security camera locations are on that shard, but you will have to make your way past guards, turrets and drones on your own. This should be enough to make things mildly easier on your part." She's right. Without this, I probably would have given myself away on numerous accounts. There were cameras in places you would hardly expect, but that was the point. Militech had a lot of top notch weaponry and to lose any of that to the competition would ruin their stocks. Their goods were their livelihood and here I was about to head in and take one of those for a Netrunner. This should be interesting.

"Easy enough, I guess. Gonna tell me what it is I'm supposed to get now or am I just going in to shoot the shit with a bunch of corpo fucks?" If Johnny were here, he'd probably be impressed with how I was handling this. Ugh, I need to forget about him.

"Inside the base is a box. A simple, little black box that must be returned to me in one piece. This item will surely help with the rest of my plans." Those plans being the one where she and possibly half of Pacifica don't fall victim to the imminent AI uprising. Could never forget that part of our history. Not in the slightest.

I remove the shard and return it to its case. Most of the information from it was stored in a back up folder, so I wouldn't need to worry about forgetting where I was going or just where all those cameras were. My best bet would be to sneak in from the back. It had less security guards, but more obstacles in terms of locked doors and cameras. The front would have been easier in terms of location. It would have been a straight shot towards the box, that had been marked on the map, but the risk of facing multiple guards, turrets and drones were too high. I had a better chance going the other route.

"There a time limit on this gig?" I ask.

"Get the box to me before midnight and we can call this business between us even. If you're even a minute late, we'll find your joytoy and...hold onto him until I either get what I want or he becomes useless." Which was another way of her saying that no matter what, Johnny was a dead man. Hilarious how she thinks that he would go with them without putting up a fight.

"Fine. I'm not worried." I shrug as I make my way back over to my bike. I get on and get ready to start her up, when I hear Brigitte chuckle from the side, I shoot her a glance.

"You should be, V. Especially now that he's become a whole new man." I haven't the foggiest on what she means by that, but it's enough to get me to start the engine and drive off towards the Militech base. Screw that bitch for trying to get under my skin.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm a good distance away from the base to continue on by foot. I park the bike beside another building that acted as a factory. Seems this was where they made their merch from the get go. Must mean that the armored vans will be parked somewhere back there. I would need to be careful walking past those, but once I made it over to the main building of the Militech base, I would be fine until I got inside. From there it would be a guessing game and I knew my luck wasn't always the best. At least it was when Johnny was around, but now--

"Damn it, stop thinking about him." I hide the bike and start begin to crouch walk towards the vans. I stick to the shadows and use the Kiroshi optics to the best of my ability. A lot of drivers, possibly armed for all I knew. A few drivers walked about as they got their cargo loaded into the back, but that was all there was. I shut down a few cameras just to play it safe as I looked for a way to jump over the wall separating the main building from the factory. I manage to find a stack of metal crates and use them to climb up. I take a quick scan of the other side and hop over once I realize the coast was clear.  
"Easy so far..." but I wasn't too hopeful just yet. I peek around the corner and just as I predicted, I spot a guard in front of the door and a camera on either side of him. I shut those off easily and scan the guard. It's a damn robot. The only way to get past that would be to destroy it (which is an option that would ruin my stealthy tactic entirely) or to figure out a way to get it from catching me. I decide to distract it with one of the cameras and it works like a charm.

I sneak up from behind, let it scan the camera for as long as it needs to, and by the time it returns to its post, I'm already inside and making my way down the hall. So far, so good. I turn off a few more cameras, hide behind boxes or walls as a guard or two pass me by, but I'm getting through without a hitch. I would say it all feels too good to be true, but I've been in this biz long enough to know that there was going to be an obstacle somewhere around the corner. I find it in the shape of a number pad.

"Yeah, figures," I hiss. I would either need to find a data shard with the password on it just to get to the next room or find it lying around on a laptop. Chances were that it was somewhere with security or the head of it. Basically, I would need to do a lot of pick pocketing and hacking just to get what I wanted. "Gotta be here somewhere. Think, V..." I start with the security room. I find one guard typing away at his computer and another at his side, keeping an eye on the monitors that seem to line one whole side of the room. I take that one out quickly and drag him out of the room so his body wouldn't be spotted. I then pull the other guard out of his chair and knock him out as well. I check for any more gonks and start to dig around on the computer.

One spam email for penis enlargement, another about BD's, dinner date, dinner date, wife wondering where her husband was...yeesh. No such luck here.

"Damn it." Still, it wasn't a complete wash. I send the wife the details of the emails about those dates and slowly leave the office. Good luck, man. You're gonna need it when you get back home. Then again, I was hardly sorry if your hubby went and chopped off your donger after this. You get what ya get, pig.

"If it's not in security, then it must be with head of security or..." I hide behind a wall and find another camera making its rounds. I send a daemon its way and hack into the security system. A good portion of the cameras are still in use, but I turned off a good number of them on the way in. I'll be fine without those for the time being. I ping every bit of security in the building and save the information away to use later. I back out, shut off that camera and make my way down the hall to sneak into a locker room. One man is sitting on a bench. Seems he was finishing up with his shift, because he wasn't in his security gear. I slowly walk up to him and knock him out next. I check his pockets and click my tongue in annoyance. Nothing. He's shoved into a locker like a high schooler, because I'm beginning to grow very impatient. I didn't want to be in here longer than I already was. Sooner or later, one of these guards could either wake up and alert everyone in the building or someone else would find one of their friends passed out just around the corner. I couldn't be here when that time came.

Maybe I should just call Johnny. Usually he had some insight when it came to this sort of thing. Not that I needed it or anything, but having a second opinion wasn't that bad, right? Suddenly, the words he shouted at me come back, about how I was just bad luck that made everyone close to me die or leave. That promptly shuts down the idea of ever calling him for anything.

"Hey, what's that?" I stiffen and turn around a corner. Damn it, I went and stood around too long. Gonna need to get out and regroup in another room. Maybe in another half of the damn building. Fuck, and I had to finish this by midnight?! Screw that woman and her gang of netrunners. "Huh...musta been my imagination."

I had kept close to a row of lockers and prayed the guy wouldn't come around and spot me. Seems God existed, because he gave me a bit of mercy for that one. Once he was out, I made my way around behind him, knocked him out and shoved him in a locker as well. You know, I swear I saw lady guards on the cameras. Where the hell were they at? Whatever, probably for the best I didn't see them. In fact, I would prefer it if I didn't see any guard and just got the password.

I start to make my way upstairs and find myself at a crossroads. Honestly, it isn't much of a dilemma. Turns out either side is packed with offices. Most of them are locked from use, but from what I recalled on the security feed, there was one that seemed to be run by the head honcho of the place itself. If I were the password to a vast collection of super weapons, I would bet money that I'd be in there. Problem was getting the person out of their office and out into the open where I could get at them.

I take two steps towards the right and suddenly I hear it. Like multiple fans whirring and getting louder the closer they got to my side of the stairs.

"Drone...!" I cower back into the shadows and watch as a high-tech piece of metal flies right by me, stops at the corner of the hall and turns to continue to the next one. It was basically going in a full rectangle. So this was a minor setback, but not one I can't get through. It was only one drove in the hall so sneaking around it would be a piece of cake. Now if there was another drove after it, then there would be some problems.

...You ever put your foot in your mouth before? Wonder what the concept is if you just think of something stupid instead of saying it aloud. Whatever, I wasn't going to get into that. "One drone, two drone, three drone, four...Yeah, go fuck yourself to high heaven, Militech." After this, I was definitely taking a long bubble bath. Johnny damn well better give me a foot rub after the bullshit he spit at me too.

Getting past the first drone was easy and the second drone was just as simple. Third one was a little difficult and I actually had to time myself with the fourth one. I got a little anxious and shut off the optics on it for a short period of time as I made my way to the last office at the end of the hall. I check for an exit just in case and breathe a sigh of relief at the stairs leading down to my right. At least this way I wouldn't have to go through drone hell again. Pressing my back to the door, I open it and the woman inside doesn't notice. She's so absorbed in her work, she must think someone was coming by to deliver more paperwork or some message. I peek around, shut off her optics and make my way in when she shoots up from her seat in a panic. She doesn't panic for long.

She's laid to rest on her sofa on one side of the room and I'm busy hacking into her computer. Just as I suspected, the password was on it. I memorize it and start to make my way back to the armory.  
No other guard seemed to be coming my way, which was a relief. Didn't mean I could risk walking normally. For one thing, I'm wearing heels. Second, I know I hadn't taken out everybody. Get in, get the box, get out. That was the deal and I was going to get through it with every part of me both alive and intact.

The hall to the armory is still pretty vacant after my last visit, so I quickly type in the password and make my way inside. Lights flicker on automatically from human presence and this is where I start to walk normally. There's a wide range of top grade weapons in here. Guns, grenades, vehicles, tanks, even missiles and a nuke. I avoid that like the plague. None of these were what I needed to grab, anyway. The armory is shaped like an H. One side is filled with the small essentials and the other is the more rare and important gear. I go to that side and find the black box inside a glass case. It really held a lot of important if the thing was in a glass box and had...warnings plastered all over it. Shit, just what the hell was Brigitte going to do with this thing?

"Not important, V. Just grab the damn thing and go." I make my way through and start to look for a way to open the case. I go around the back and find a loose panel. I rip it open and smirk. "Well hello, little port. Would you mind if I did a quick hack for a moment? No? Why thank you, you're too kind."

Jacked in and ready to go! And yeah, should have figured there'd be some top grade ICE on this thing, but nothing I couldn't handle. Just gotta send out a few daemons, chip away at it a bit and...

**HISS...**

My smirk is a full blown grin at this point. Time to grab the box and get the hell out of here. Of course, just as I do that and step right up to the door, the alarm goes off. Someone's voice is suddenly on the loud speakers and calling out to all personnel to be on the look out for an intruder on the premises. Fucking. Hell. I run out of there and start to backtrack. Left. Right. Right. Le--

BANG!

Never have I hit the ground so fast in my life.

"I've spotted the intruder!"

"Shit!!"

"She's by the East Wing! Requesting immediate back up!" Well, looks like I wasn't getting out of this without a fight. Pulling out my pistol, I open fire. I remember all of what my brother had taught me, what Jackie pointed out and what Johnny had once berated into me when it came to my weapons. I aim for the ankles and swiftly pop another bullet into the guys head once he had hit the ground. You had to knock 'em off their feet and regret ever fucking with you. That was pretty much their main lesson. Freaking street kids, but their hearts were in the right place.

I could hear more footsteps rushing towards the hall I was in and know that my time was up. I couldn't make it over to the exit without getting shot in the back in the process. That and there was still that robot blocking it. Was probably making its way inside now to cut me off.

"God DAMN it..." I'll need to find cover and either kill everyone within the facility...or die trying. I run and try to get as close to the exit as possible. First thing to take out was the bot. Maybe if I did, I could find a way out. Maybe that way I could get back and--

BANG, BANG!!

A shout is ripped from my throat and I dive around the corner. Blood slips through my fingers as I grasp my shoulder, hissing through the pain and clenched teeth. Now I was in a bind and seeing no way out with this injury now on my person. The box was still on me, but it didn't look like I could get it out of here unscathed if this is how things were going to be. And I can still hear more of those Militech soldiers coming. Probably had a few drones with them too...fuck. Just my goddamn luck.

The pain is searing and I can feel the tears building. Johnny was right, wasn't he? Just nothing but a beacon for bad luck. I take cover and lock a room to hide inside. I push shelves, desks, and everything else I could pick up and grab with my good arm and press that against the door as well. There was no way I was getting out of this with only one arm. Wonder if this is how Johnny felt before he got his arm back again. Feels...not good.

Speaking of which, I should call him. If there's a chance I was finally going to die here and not from the Relic, then the rocker as least deserved to know that despite everything; from the day we met to the arguments and to this point now, I still cared deeply about him. He was my closest friend, just like Jackie. You know, I honestly believe that he and Jackie would have gotten along.

Pulling out my phone, I start to dial the number to Delamain Jr. and before he could give his usual greeting, I tell him to save a message for Johnny to hear. By the time it ends, I had dodged a few bullets from the moment the guards realized where I was and curled up in a corner when they began to use grenades. As a proper fuck you before they rushed in and pulled me out of there to go God knows where, I hide the box somewhere up inside the ceiling where no one but me could find it. Good luck finding your precious black box, you corpo fuckheads.

BANG!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"So fill us in again, Mr. Holier-than-thou? Just what the hell happened that got you--_

_"Panam..."_

_"--away from V's side? You know, it was just two days. Two days from when we find you, brought ya back to Night City to get your brain back in order and just as I'm starting to get shit with the Aldecaldos started, I hear--"_

_"Pan..."_

_"--that V is either taken captive or dead because YOU had to go and be the biggest asshole on the entire planet! Is that what you said or had I missed anything in the middle of that bullshit rundown you gave us?"_

_That would be my...fifth? Sixth cigarette now? Yeah, just gonna put that out under my boot here._

_"Uhh...nah, not really. Pretty much sums everything up to a T, sweetheart." The woman is glaring daggers my way and River just lets out a sigh because yeah, I might be goading her on at this point._

_"I'm gonna kill him." River steps in after he had finally finished gaping like a dying trout at the sight of me the first ten minutes we'd met._

_"Don't do that. For one thing, we need him alive if we want to find V at this base. And second, V obviously still cares about the guy if she had enough forethought to leave a message for him specifically." Do I detect a hint of jealousy in that tone? Well good, you freaking P.I. bitch, I hope it festers. So glad to have my own thoughts to myself or else V would have berated me for being an ass to the cop. Just because she likes him or whatever doesn't mean I have to. Always got too close and personal to her for my liking anyway. Can never trust a cop._

_Panam, who had managed to calm herself from her verbal assault, speeds up the truck in her fury instead. "Yeah, and that's what I don't get! She could have called you or me or ANYONE ELSE in Night City to help, but no, she had to call Jonathan "douche canoe" Silverhand to help! What the hell can he even do with a pistol and barely a name for himself?"_

_"Thank you so much for the bode of confidence there. Doin' wonders for me right now," I grunt at her as I start to go for another cigarette. It's my last one. Damn, time really flies._

_"Go fuck yourself, asshole. Shoulda left you in that bunker if all you were gonna do was talk shit and hurt my friend." I bite my tongue at that and light up the cigarette again. Does she honestly not see that I feel bad for all of this? Swear, if something bad happened to V out there, I was going to slaughter every Militech asshat I saw and then maybe pull another Arasaka Tower with them after! V was...fuckin' hell, I didn't even know if she was hurting, alive, both or maybe even dead after that call. It had cut out right when I was certain those soldiers got to her. Damn it, I should have called her sooner. I should have gone to find her and apologized from the start. Maybe then she would have taken me with her to this gig. Maybe she would have sent me detes about it so I could come in as back up? Goddamn it, I hated this._

_"Mr. Silverhand...?" I shoot River a glare through my aviators._

_"Call me Johnny or don't talk to me at all. No in-betweens." He shuts his mouth and for the first time, I think the two up front finally realize just how I'm really feeling about this right now. God, they would never understand. The only person who ever understood me to my core was....damn it._

_"Johnny, sorry...We'll find her."_

_Panam cuts in. "Yeah, and when we do, we're gonna set some ground rules. I don't want to have to come back and find out you were being a dick to her all over again...you know, I remember when she first talked about you. Thought she hated ya, but I knew the second time she and I met up that you were someone important or whatever. Really thought you felt the same with her, but I guess not if you still pull stunts like this, you selfish, old--!"_

_"ENOUGH," the truck is silent, but I know she's waiting for me to go on. "I already know I was an asshole to her, alright? I get that I fucked up and I get that no matter how we find her, I will never forgive myself for letting it go as far as it has. I should have been there for her after the fight. Hell, I should have just let her come to me about the gig from the start instead of poke and prod at her until she told me what was up. THIS right now is not alright with me. Fighting with her, bein' separated for even a minute...she an' I don't function like that anymore. Not after everything we've been through together. So yeah, you can say all you need to say if ya want, but none of it compares to what I've been tellin' myself before and after I got her message."_

_There's even more silence and I let out a sigh. I had definitely not expected to open up like that, but fuck had the guilt been brewing in the back of my mind since V hit me something good just the other night._

_"Fuckin' hell...need more cigarettes after this." Is it normal to suddenly feel fatigued after getting something off your chest? Swear I could just hear V sayin' something about my age right now...you know, if she had been here. Fuck._

_"....You apologize to her," Panam says and for a moment I'm surprised at the soft tone she's using. It's rare to hear her not shout or get angry at somebody. "Make it honest and from whatever is in there pretending to be a heart, because despite putting up a front...V needs someone right now. I can't always be there to keep an eye on her and the same goes for River, Judy, Kerry, everyone she knows. I had hoped you would be the person to be there for her, but--"_

_"I'm still that person."_

_"Then prove it. Once we get her back, you prove it to all of us, alright? This ever happens again and I'm kicking your ass." And I know she means it. I would let her. Still, this is probably the only time I'll get her to see me in a better light than earlier, so I nod my head and remember the promise I made to Mrs. Welles the first time we met. I gotta be better._

_"Got it. I won't let this happen again." And as we turned towards the building packed with security guards and tech of all kinds, I sealed that promise with a quick cock of my gun. Almost there, V. Just hold on for a little while longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So other than this fan fic, I am also in the middle of a John Wick reader insert, because I am like a huge fan of Keanu Reeves right now and I've like never seen the John Wick movies until just recently (I know, I know, I'm SORRY), so yeah if you ever feel like reading something else while I'm in the middle of updating this story, just head on over and take a gander! I really hope you like it too.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya all in the next one!


	8. U Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter based off of this song:
> 
> Tritonal - U Found Me

__

_The place was packed with security. No doubt the moment they heard that V had broken in, they doubled down so no one would come in after her. She was a well known figure in all of Night City and after what she and I did to Arasaka Tower, every corporation out there knew to avoid her. If she had been caught, though...I didn't even want to know. For all I knew they were disposing her body in some oil field. Actually, probably shouldn't consider that since it turned out Arasaka hadn't done that with my body from the start. Listen, V didn't deserve oil fields or cryopods, she deserved to be at home where I could keep an eye on her._

_"Not seein' an opening from the front," Panam mentions after putting her rifle aside. Seems she got a new one for herself after she gave up the other to V. "My guess is V thought the same and went through the back."_

_River looks none too pleased. "They'll probably have more guards there now. If we want to get to her, we'll need an army."_

_"An army that we don't have time to get. By the time they arrive, V is as good as dead," I shoot back. "I say we find an opening and use it to get in. Panam, would you be cool with actin' as lookout while River and I find a way in? You're our best sniper here and we'll need someone to take a few shots at these fucks from a distance if we even want a chance in there."_

_She nods. "Fine. Let's sync up our holo's and get a move on. Johnny, River, you both be careful. You two aren't exactly subtle so you'll have to get real creative on your entry and exit."_

_"Gettin' creative is what I'm all about, sweetheart," I smirk. River and I make our way down and by the time we get close to the wall and out of sight of drones and security, Panam contacts us from where she's at by the truck._

_"So far, so good. No one seems to have realized you both came around. They haven't called for any heavy duty yet and no sight of cars leaving. My guess is that V is inside somewhere being interrogated."_

_"Interrogation is better than dead. And you don't have a clue on why she was here, Johnny?" River asked._

_"Not a one. Knowin' V, though, my guess is that she pushed into doin' this on her own."_

_Panam considers it and suddenly has an idea. "You know, I never did find out just how it was she got you back inside your own head, Johnny."_

_"What?"_

_"Think about it. The last net runner she ever trusted that was skilled enough to dive in close to the Blackwall had died before you both even met. And we talked about the idea before and from what I remember she didn't know anyone else that came close to her friend T-Bug."_

_That gives me a momentary pause. I knew who she was talking about, I delved through half of V's most recent memories the moment we both synced up after the shot from Dexter DeShawn. Panam was right, though. Every other net runner we met didn't come close to her...no one, except...I stiffen._

_"Maman Brigitte."_

_River frowns. "Isn't she the leader of The Voodoo Boys?"_

_"Yeah, V and I had a run in with her a while back. She had her sights on the Relic from the start up until V got dragged into everything and made herself the Relic's sole owner. We worked with her for a time until she got what she wanted. V hated her guts a hell of a lot, but that experience got us the answers we needed. Honestly, wouldn't surprise me if that woman was the reason V ended up in this mess in the first place."_

_"Damn it, V, you shoulda told me what was up from the start..." I agree with Panam to some extent, but fussing about it now won't get us anywhere. I sure as shit knew I was going to give this net runner cunt a piece of my mind after I got V settled back home._

_"Listen, we can talk more about it once we get V someplace safe. For now, let's keep our heads in the game." Everyone else agrees and River and I continue our search. Luckily the cop has a few mods that can shut down cameras, but I act as more of the muscle and take out guards along the way. A few of them live...and some of them don't. I know V wouldn't kill anyone if she could, but she could also intimidate anyone into thinking she could. And damn did those moments get me goin'._

_"Johnny, look!" I turn to River and find something interesting. "Looks like they were trying to hide it, but this maintenance shaft could lead us inside the building. If we crawl right through, we can pop up on the other side."_

_"Preem. Get 'er open while I keep watch." Reloading my weapon, I wait for River to unlock the metal grate. It only takes a few seconds and for a moment I truly begin to wonder if this man was really a cop or just some punk who up and wanted to pretend to be one. Either way, I'm not complaining. We crawl through and I shut the grate behind us to keep appearances. River is further ahead by now and by the time we make it up on the other side, we crouch down immediately at the sound of people talking. Seems we made it into the garage of the building. There are a ton of Militech vehicles all lined up side by side, a few tool boxes here and there, walls piled with spare tires and other upgrades that could make any care into a tank. Smack dab in the middle of the room are two guards. By now I'd rather deal with NetWatch than these bums, but what can you do?_

_"We need to find a way around those two. Got any ideas?" River asks._

_"I see some boxes over on the back," I point out. "I'm gonna go over there and make a bunch of noise to draw their attention. You pick them off one by one while I try to keep out of their line of sight. We gotta get in and out or we're all fucked in the ass."_

_"Got it." I look back at the guards and mentally countdown from three. They both don't seem to notice me as I slowly make my way to the back and right as I make it to the shelf filled with boxes and tools, I put all of my strength into knocking it down and rush behind a car to hide. The two guards jump at the noise and go to check what caused the ruckus. River works fast and we leave them where we found 'em._

_We soon end up in the main part of the building. River disables the cameras around the area and I finally stand once they're off._

_"This place is fuckin' huge. The hell could they have her?"_

_"My guess is somewhere down below or in a cellblock if they have one. Knowing Militech, I wouldn't put it past them to have some room where they interrogate people."_

_"They're not cops."_

_"Did I say interrogate? Sorry, I meant threaten and torture. Didn't want to make the situation worse by wording it that way."_

_"Well ya did. Thanks."_

_We both fall silent again and try to find our way around. So far we manage to sneak past some guards, physically take down drones and robots, and still manage to lose ourselves in this massive place with no damn map on any of the walls. What I wouldn't give for the words "you are here" somewhere inside this hell hole._

_"Johnny, over here." River to the rescue. "Think this is the security room." We carefully poke our heads around the corner and sure enough, monitors the eye can see. A burly guard is inside and he's cursing over the ones that aren't functioning. That's distraction enough and I start to go in for the kill. Sadly, the big fucker is a wiggly bitch. He tries shaking around to get me to let go and River keeps an eye out for back up. Thanks so much for the help. I finally manage to snap the fucker's neck and leave him to rot on the floor._

_"Stay there, asshole."_

_"Jesus, Johnny, did ya have to do that?!"_

_I sneer. "Weren't complainin' over the last few I offed."_

_"You killed those guys?!" Ugh, goddamn annoying._

_"Not the issue right now, kid. V. Focus on V."_

_"Right. You're right." He walks over to the console and starts flipping through the feeds. So far it's all normal, much to my agitation, but then it stops on the last one. V's strapped down in a chair, single light on her and there's some weasel lookin' dude down there slapping her around and demanding how she got in, who she's working for and where she hid the Encryptor or whatever the hell they lost. Guess that was what she was here for._

_"There she is. Looks like she's still holdin' on, too. Got a clue on where the room is?"_

_River types around a bit and nods. "Basement level, Room 6-A."_

_"Let's get a move on." We leave the security office and step make our way to the stairs. It's barely got any light the further down we go, but we make it to the right floor eventually. There are a few guards around the place, of course, but River and I had grown impatient. We take them out with more tricks with daemons and distractions until we finally find the room V was trapped in. We slowly walk in and she's passed out, dripping blood from her face and a knife sticking out of her leg. A torture method that makes my blood run cold at the mere sight of it._

_I would have charged at her tormentor if River hadn't kept a firm grip on my arm. I'm seconds from taking a swing at him to let go, but I can see he's just as livid as I was. God forbid if Panam had been with us, it would take a miracle just to make it out alive. We slowly walk in as this guy continues to ask V where the Encryptor is, but she's obviously too weak to utter another word. She'll need a Ripperdoc for her injuries. Viktor was gonna skin me for this one._

_I'm on the guy right as I'm a good inch from his back. Using my metal hand to cover his mouth, River works to free V all while I'm strangling the guy. He backpedals against a wall, slamming me against it but I keep my grip on him. The hatred I feel wins over everything else in the end And I can hardly control it. This fucker is gonna pay for what he did!_

_CRACK!_

_He falls limp at my feet and I let go of his neck. I kick him in the head for good measure and walk over to see that the P.I. was now carrying V in his arms. Fuck, she looked like hell. She sees me with blackened eyes and I frown, reaching out to brush a few strands of her hair away from her blood streaked face._

_"V...The hell did they do to you, Princess...?" The need to carry her in my own arms is strong and much as I would love to take her out of River's, I know arguing about it with him isn't what V needs right now. "We're gettin' ya out of here, just keep your eyes open until then, okay? Don't you pass out on me." She nods before offering a smile. It disappears a second later._

_"The box--!" She's struggling to move, but River and I are having none of it._

_"Damn it, V, just lie your ass down and let us help ya! Stubborn woman..."_

_"I-I need the Encryptor....I hid it before they caught me...F-First floor. Put it...in the ceiling..." she's having trouble staying awake and River and I are already making our way back out. I still listen to what she's saying. If whatever this thing that she worked to get is important, I'll grab it and we can patch her stubborn ass up. "Room by the back exit...first walk in an' find...find a filing cabinet right on your left...it's there. 'bove it...." At least she manages to get us a location before knocking out from the blood loss._

_"Get her out of here," I order the former cop. "I'll find the Encryptor and get back to you and Panam. Just keep the motor runnin' until I do."_

_"Got it." River leaves and it's just me and the rest of Militech. Still wish I brought some explosives._

_"Well, at least we made it back to the first floor. Now to get the damn box and delta outta here." And then I was gonna drink and keep diligent watch over V until she got all better. After that, she and I were going to have to have a serious talk about what was gonna happen from here on out. No more of these solo trips anymore...not if we were gonna be living under the same roof. Can't stand worrying like this anymore. Think being an engram in her head was enough._

_I find the room she was talking about and it seems to be swamped with guards and people all dressed up in fancy coats with metal detectors. Must be looking for that box. Whatever it is must be important, therefore, they did not deserve it. I shoot a text to Panam to have her text me when V was with them and waited for her response. It takes a good five or so minutes before I get one. Well would you look at that, she only called me a fucker once in that entire paragraph. It's all I need to get this job done._

_Reaching into a concealed pack I hid in my jacket, I pull out a grenade and toss it into the room. I do the same for the outside with the guards posted there and two explosions go off one right after the other. Some people live, others don't, but I clear that up with a few good shots to the head. The alarms have gone off and I knew only had a few minutes to get this damn thing and go. Panam and River are both calling me and I answer while climbing onto the cabinet._

_"Little busy here!"_

_"WHAT PART OF STEALTH MISSION DID YOU NOT GET?!" So much for having fully functioning eardrums. Granted, they probably weren't the best with all the concerts I've played at over the years._

_"Ya got V and she's what's important! Had to get this fuckin' thing she was after, though. She nearly died for this an' I wanna know what the fuck it is." I dig around and manage to grab hold of something solid. It could be the device or the corpse of some rodent. Nah, not "lucky" enough for that sorta thing. I pull it out and look it over. Looks like a box and it's black with a little slot on the side for people to jack into. Yeah, this is it alright. "On my way now!"_

_River shouts on the other end. Sounds like he was shooting at something. "Better hurry! They're starting up their cars!"_

_"Shit..." I run out and there's already people there running around firing at Panam's truck. She's good at driving and the things geared to take a few hits from bullets. River's jacked into the turret trying to keep them at bay, but I knew that it still jammed after being used for too long. And after V explained how she could fix it to her. Damn it, Panam._

_He wasn't kidding about those cars. Should have slashed the tires when we had the chance. I run to the truck after she parks it and hop into the back, being mindful of V laying there. I have her rest her head on my lap and pat the side of the driver's seat._

_"FLOOR IT!" She doesn't even hesitate.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_All four of us are back at V's place. I've got a few scrapes from missed bullets, River is off getting a drink and Panam is on the couch looking ready to become part of it. I carried V up to her part of the manor and tuck her into bed. We had gone over to Vik's and yeah, he backhanded me something good when he heard the full story of how V turned out the way she did. Misty wasn't too pleased either, but her anger was like getting the full disappointed attention from an elder sister. It pissed you off, but you knew you were in the wrong. Made me feel bad, at least. I was definitely going to have to do better by V's friends if I ever wanted them to trust me around her. Shit...seems like I hadn't made any progress in being a better person to begin with._

_Moving V's hair out of her face, I look over her bruised eyes and frown. They're gonna swell unless I put ice on them. Luckily, there's a good back of peas in the freezer. I head down to grab them, along with a towel. This goes on for a while longer with me rushing to get things for her: a wet rag to wipe her face of blood, new change of clothes because the others were ruined, some painkillers that Vik prescribed that I put beside her on the nightstand and some water. All of this she would need to get better. With the cool towel of peas over her eyes, I keep watch of her for what feels like hours._

_They stabbed her in the leg, beat her until she broke a rib, punched her in the face until she could barely see and probably did more if I hadn't angrily walked out of Vik's basement to ignore the rest. I already regretted so much, I didn't need more to pile onto that. A knock on the wall comes from behind, but I don't turn to look. I need to protect her._

_"Johnny?" My head raises when I realize it's Panam. She has her arms crossed and looks...well, still pretty pissed, but that's nothing new. "Figured we can talk about those rules now."_

_"Really? Now?"_

_"Yeah, now." Seems I had little choice._

_"Fine. There's a chair I set up on the side here. Might as well have a seat." She does and I turn back to V. She's still sleeping soundly after all the meds Vik had to pump into her. "Doc said she'd be out of it for a while, but should make a good recovery in a couple weeks."_

_"...Yeah." She didn't sound too enthused. "Kinda hate that, to be honest."_

_"Why?"_

_"...Johnny, don't you remember anything about what happened when you and V split up after overtaking Arasaka Tower?"_

_I frown. "Of course I do. I WAS there, after all."_

_"Yeah, but do you remember how V's still slowly dying?"_

_"...Yeah." I murmur._

_"Also remember how she's living on borrowed time and that each day is just one step closer to death? She doesn't need this, Johnny. She doesn't need to be out there risking her life like this!"_

_"And what, you think I should be the one stoppin' her?" comes the hissed reply. "Do you even know what kinda hell I'd get if I try and do that? I got the third degree just from what I said the other night! Imagine how much more trouble she'd get into if I tried to make her do nothing. This life...it's all she knows. I don't like it either, but if you know a way that'll make her less susceptible to bullshit, I'm all ears."_

_"...You're right. V does whatever the hell she wants. She's an adult and neither of us can stop her. Much as it scares the hell out of me, I have to respect her wishes. She still needs someone to keep an eye on her, so that means I'll have to trust you to stick by her side. That's going to be rule number one, okay? Pretty easy, I would imagine." Very obvious rule there, but I know after today I wasn't going to go around breaking it. "Rule number two is not acting like a total douche. Difficult as that may be for someone like you, you're just gonna have to try. Next time you act up, I will kick you from the top of this building."_

_"Noted. There a third?"_

_"Yes. Help me find a way to cure V."_

_I frown. "You mean you're lookin'...?"_

_Panam scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Of course I am! What, thought I was just back with the Aldecaldos doing nothing? Hell no, all I do is work! Regardless, this work is the kind I'm all in for. Saving V is first priority right now. Same needs to be said for you, because while I can look around outside of Night City, you just might be able to find someone on the inside. Arasaka, Militech, even the more uncommon companies out there - basically, anything goes."_

_I consider it. "At this point, you might be right....I'll figure somethin' out. I know Rogue and she practically knows everything that goes down in the city."_

_Panam grumbled something under her breath, but didn't seem to disagree with me. At least not aloud. "She really does have eyes everywhere in this dump. Amazes me that she works for V now and not the other way around...okay, you look around and keep me posted if you come up with anything. I'll be searching on my end and do the same."_

_"Deal...and Panam?" She had just gotten ready to turn and leave, probably to look for more information on the double. She stops to spare me one more glance. "Thank you."_

_"...Don't mention it, Silverhand." She leaves and I turn back to V. I didn't know how long she was going to be out for, but she deserved all the rest in the world at this point. Fuck, V...I promise to do right by you from now on. No more bullshit._

_"You've risked nearly everything to get me here. Now, I want to make it right. You saved me once long ago...now it's my turn to save you. Sleep tight, my Princess. Tomorrow is a new day."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm home again. I mean, it feels like home. Haven't actually opened my eyes to see if that were true, but I knew my bed, my sheets and all the distinct smells of my own perfume and the coffee I always made for myself in the morning. Did I actually make it out of that base alive or am I dead? Is this heaven or hell? Johnny would give me shit for even considering those two, no doubt. Ugh, Johnny...almost forgot about him.

I debate for a while before finally opening my eyes. I'm covered in bandages that itch like a bitch, but I tough it out for the sake of proper healing. I know this work had to be Vik's doing. No one else I'd trust to patch me up this well. The TV is on downstairs and I can hear music playing from it. Sounds like a documentary...about rock legends. Ah, so I am home. It takes a while, but I manage to pull myself up out of bed and slip a shirt on over my bruised body. The trek downstairs takes a bit with my bad leg, but I manage to make it, somehow. Johnny hears me and turns from him place, cursing as he shoots up to help me.

"Fuck, if you were up you could have told me. Don't push yourself too hard after nearly gettin' killed, V." He sounds pissed, but he doesn't have his sunglasses on so I know he's more concerned than angry. That's sweet.

"Where's the Encryptor?" I ask, looking around.

"What?"

"The black box I was trying to get from Militech...did you grab it?"

It finally hits the man and he scowls. "Yeah, I got it. Is that really the first thing you're going to focus on after ALL you've been through just hours ago?" I wince. Yeah, probably not the best thing to bring up considering it's what got me here in the first place. I don't answer and Johnny leads me over to the couch to settle into it. "So for starters, you're welcome. Got your message from Del and just in the knick of fucking time, too. Had to get Panam and River mixed in to help and bust you out of there. I'll let them know you're very grateful for their assistance or else you'd be dead by now."

Shit, he got them in on it?! Damn it, now I'm going to get concerned texts from River and a bunch of curses from Pan about my stupidity. Wouldn't blame them at all for it, but I didn't need the added guilt today.

"And much as I would love to talk down to you like an irate parent who had to bust their kid out of jail, I'm not. I'm pissed, but most of it is aimed towards myself." That causes me to look up in surprise. The hell did he just say? "Yeah, shocker, I know. Listen...none of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't push too much into your biz. I just...It's not easy being separated from you. Before, I used to be part of everything. I know not by choice, but never was it a dull day when you were around and kickin' ass, you know? I expected to come along in this because it's what we always did before. Now things are different. We're different. You've practically got Night City under your thumb and I got my body back. We aren't shackled to each other like before."

"....Yeah." My voice sounds dry and weak. Going through interrogations would do that to a person. "Everything is different now."

"Mhm. Even though that's the case - even though we aren't stuck together as we were before, that doesn't mean I don't want to be part of what you do. Remember what I said the day I gave you those dog tags back at the Pistis Sophia?" he points out. I reach up and touch them, thankful that after everything they were still around my neck. "Do you remember? That was the day I thought you were gonna die and I'd wake up to find myself in control of your body permanently. Never wanted that from the start, but when you woke up I was fuckin' grateful. Figured that after that I had to give you somethin'. Somethin' that had been very important to me up until I hid it away."

"Yeah, I 'member...You said you'd do me no wrong."

"Yeah, and I did. I hurt you and in turn you nearly died. I don't...I know I can't ask for your forgiveness for that. I don't deserve it. But I'm making a new promise to you now." He reaches for my hand still holding the dog tags and shit, we're so close. Face to face and he's so open it's nearly enough to make me lose all the air in my lungs. He looks so determined. Whatever he says next, he's going to mean it, I just know it.

"I will never abandon your side. Through the good times and bad of days gone by, we've been through too much hell to just go it all on our own now. Partner, choom, comrade, whatever you wanna call this, I am yours to call upon no matter what. Your shield, your weapon, support of all kinds, you can count on me to come to you when you need me. Count on it, V." I can see there's so much more he wants to say behind this, but he holds back. He must have struggled with just this for hours after all that's happened, but the sentiment of his words warms my heart.

The silence drags on and he slowly sits back to brush a few strands of hair from his face. His cheeks have a faint pinkish hue to them, but it could have been my imagination. Clearing his throat, he turns back to the television.

"So yeah...that's my new promise to you. Won't butt into any of your biz now unless it's cool with you, but I will be there when you need me, alright? So don't shove me into the dark anymore." That last part is what does it. This is his apology and promise mixed into one. I know him and even though saying things outright is as difficult for him as it is to defuse a bomb, it still means the world to me that he would try. I reach out and wrap my arms around his shoulders, hugging him as I bury my face against his neck.

"Thank you, Johnny...for not leavin' when you coulda...for not..." I would continue, but right as he wraps his arms around me, I finally let out the emotion I had been hiding since I got mixed into this entire mess with Brigitte. The anger, the turmoil of hiding things from Johnny who I trusted as much as I did Jackie, the hurt we shared the night before and the agony of facing Militech alone until the end. It all came out in a river of tears. Johnny, surprisingly patient for a guy like him, rubs circles along my back and whispers into my ear.

"I've got ya, V. It's okay. It'll all be okay now." And I know he means it. Fuck, when did he get so damn nice, huh? Damn it.

"I'm sorry--"

"Shh, I know. Sorry too...Unless you mean for getting tears and snot on me. Either way, it's fine." That gets a laugh outta me and I can feel the smile forming on his lips from how close he is. His lips are practically touching my hair until he gives the top of my head a faint peck. When I pull back, I turn to reach for some tissues on the table at my side. I wipe my eyes and Johnny is up and heading for the kitchen.

"You thirsty? Been hours since you've been up and I don't know when it was since you've last eaten. Can probably make ya something. How's cereal sound?" he jokes. Everything feels normal again...just how I want it. Smiling just enough, I shake my head.

"Thanks, but I'm good. Wanna relax for a bit. Gather myself after all I've been through."

"Don't blame ya." When he sits back down, he's got a beer in one hand and the Encryptor in the other. I stiffen up. "We gotta figure out what to do with this, though. I already know Maman Brigitte wanted it. Kinda put two and two together with Panam and River on the way to Militech to get ya. Any idea on why she wants it?"

I take it and examine it closely. At least the cat was out of the bag, now. No more secrets. "You know her, Johnny, always keeps her plans close to the chest. Only told me that she needed it and I figured it had something to do with the Blackwall. She threatened your life if I didn't get it back to her by tonight."

He snorts. "Of course she did. So she was the one that started this mess. Not sure if I should thank her for getting me out of the Blackwall or hit her for all the shit she's put ya through."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Should call her and let her know I got it, at least. Hate bein' under that woman's thumb."

"Yeah. Sooner she's out of your hair the better, but I would still keep tabs on her. Obviously this is top of the line tech here, but why she needs it is beyond either of us. I say we put a virus in it just to fuck with her."

"And have her hunt us both down? Not really thinking of starting a war within the city, Johnny."

He shrugs. "Just a suggestion. Woman pisses me off." At least we had that in common. Looking for my holo, I find it by the elevator and start to dial Brigitte's number. When she answers, Johnny is by my side. It's on speaker phone now since I don't want to keep anything from him anymore. After today, he deserves that much, at least. I don't notice the surprise on his face for it.

Brigitte answers and already I wanna punch her in the face. "Cutting it close there, V. Surprised to hear you're even still alive after the news I've received about your...excursion. Do you have the box?"

"Yeah, I do. Got beaten up pretty bad for this stupid thing. You're welcome, by the way," I hiss in response. "You gonna send someone over to grab it?"

"I already have someone on the way. Should be there in just a few minutes. After they retrieve the item, consider our business settled."

"Good. Never want anything to do with you after today."

"Likewise," she replies curtly. I can hear the smirk in her voice, the bitch. "Have a good evening, V, and best of luck to that joytoy of yours."

Johnny scowls. "I am an at least an eleven, you stuck up cunt." And like that I hang up the phone. Ah, what a proper goodbye that was. I raise my good hand to high five the guy. Like she said on the call, a man comes around and picks up the Encryptor. Out of sight, out of mind now. Johnny and I make our way back to the couch and I put my legs over his while he settles his on the coffee table.

"So, what are we watching?" I ask as I turn to find Kerry on the TV. Johnny smirks and resumes the flic.

"Something not about me for a change. Think you'll like it."

"You might be right about that." I smile. The show is nice and with Johnny's metal hand settling itself on my leg, I finally begin to relax after the shit show of a week we've had. It's good to be home.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark alleyways, cars passing by, angry voice left and right of me. Night City thrives day in and out and I find myself thriving with it. Never a dull day in this place.

"Yo, V! Got a new product you might like." I turn from lighting my cigarette to see Jim holding up a semi-automatic. It's lied down flat with the safety on, but I knew Jimmy wouldn't pull anything on me. We went back too far for any bad blood to mix 'tween us.

"Whatcha got, Jim?"

"Somethin' that'll pack a helluva punch next time you're out and bustin' heads. Hardly any kick back, good sights and enough packed into it that you won't need to reload as much. Really had to look around since you've been looking for days now." I take it and examine the weapon closely. It's got a good weight to it too. Checking the sights, I notice that he wasn't kidding about it. Ammo count's not bad either thanks to the Kiyoshi Optics.

"Not bad, Jimmy. How much I owe ya?"

"Give this beauty a good ten grand for normal customers, but since you an' I are good pals, I'll take five offa it. Sound good?" I send him the eddies almost immediately.

"Deal. Thanks, Jim."

"Not a problem, V. Oh! Almost forgot, that Vik guy wants to talk with ya. Called earlier to see if I knew where you was. Should probably see what he wants." Vik, huh? Haven't seen him in a while. I nod and put away my new gun.

"Sure. Thanks, Jim. I'll see ya around."

"You too, pal."

Passing through the alley and back towards my car, I get in and wait for the windshield to activate and show the road ahead of me. I start my car up and peel out of the parking spot and onto the streets of Night City. Time to see what it was that Viktor Vektor wanted from me.

I make it there and ignore decide not to go through Misty's place and instead take the gated entry from the side. I make it down steps and pet the cat eating from a dish in front of Vik's shop. He had a collar on, so I guess he had an owner. Nibbles was his name. The cat was kinda freaky, but cute, if I had to admit. Always looked at me like it was reading my soul. Strange. I head down and knock on the metal gate to grab the ripper doc's attention. Seems he was binging more fights again. Wonder if he saw mine.

"Hey, Vik! May I come in?" He turns for a moment before turning off his TV.

"Sure. Come in, Vitor." I frown just a bit at the name. Must be serious if he was calling me that and not my nickname. I come in and stand a good distance away, still unsure about this now that it's obvious he's none too happy with me. Did I do something?

"So, uh...how's it goin' doc?"

Viktor looks over at me and crosses his arms. "Pretty good, luckily. Could have been bad, though. Nearly lost a customer today with how much blood she lost. She pulled through, of course. Damn dumb luck she seems to have. Kinda reminds me of you, to be honest."

"Really? Would call her unlucky if that's the case."

"True......Tell me, V, how long's it been since you've thought about the Bakkers?"

"Don't," I shoot back. "You know I don't like talkin' about my past, Vik. Promised me you wouldn't bring it up."

"Yeah, well after today I'm gonna. Go sit down. You and I are having a talk. Now." Damn, he was Dad Mode pissed. The hell did I do...?! I decide not to argue and take a seat on the only other chair in this place. He gets up from his and starts pacing around. "I know you hate them and you have a right to that, kid. I know it, you know it, good. But today was real bad, like close to the damn wire levels of bad. Only time I ever experienced that amount of stress was when that same girl came to me a good month ago with an issue I still have no way of curing. Don't think anyone does, but she's stubborn."

"Still, I can't help but look back on the time I've known you and her, you know? She came up good few years after you came around these parts, but I'd say she and I share a bond much like you and I do. I care about you both and wanna see you two thrive in this cesspool of a city we call home, but after today...today, I'm just kinda pissed off. With her for getting into the trouble she does, but mostly you for not even bothering to look back into your past."

"There's nothin' I want or even need from them, Vik! You know that," I shout. "Hell, they ain't even called the Bakkers anymore. I checked! They fuckin' sold themselves out to a buncha nobodies just for more people, the WRONG people...Glad I left when I did."

"And your sister? If she was with them?"

I pause and look down at my lap. "...Vitoria chose to stay when she coulda ran. Nothin' I could do to change that, 'specially now with how much time has passed..."

"...Wow...you two are SO stupid." I shoot my head up to look at him. The hell did he mean by that? He notices my expression and just chuckles. "Have you even looked your sister up at all since you got to Night City?"

"...No. Washed my hands clean of the past."

"Obviously. Well, that patient I was talkin' about was her. Vitoria is here. Has been here for a good couple years."

"....." I'm utterly speechless. My sister was here? Like actually here in the city!? Holy shit.

"She calls herself V too, you know. Made quite the name for herself. Know that space heist on the news?" I nod. "That was her."

"Her?!"

"Yep."

"Holy shit..." My sister...damn, when'd she become such a badass?

"Uh huh...but even with all that under her belt, she's not invincible. You aren't either. I know one of you is gonna kick the bucket with all your reckless bullshit the more days go by, so I want ya to do something that I know she'll hate me for doing later."

"Okay...what is it?"

"Need you to go see her at her place. You two need to hash out this whole Bakkers thing once and for all before either one of you die. Better you do that before either of you go on regretting never having said this or that to one another."

I get up and just as I do, he's over by his desk looking for a pen and paper. He starts writing on it and hands it over to me. The address is the fancy part of Night City. I know the building. Has a mansion right on top. Shit, this is where she lived? My sister really did make it big.

"What if she hates me? Wouldn't blame her after just up and leaving without her. We had that whole plan and everything. If she's here, she has to hate me."

"Oh, she does. Still, you both need this. Vitor, she's dying. She's got a good couple months left - five, maybe less. You gotta do what's right, kid. At least before she kicks the damn bucket." He was right. Then again, Viktor was always right about things. It's why he was probably a better father figure than my own pops. Owe this guy a lot for everything he's done for me. But to see my twin again - my sister who was probably a second away from knockin' on Death's door...it was a hard pill to swallow. Just hours ago, I thought it was only me in this city, but she's been here this whole time? Fuck, I should have known.

"Okay. I'll check in and see her, but I know she's gonna want to kick my ass."

Viktor nods. "You'll be fine. With the amount of pain meds I gave her and bandages, she'll be out of commission for a while. Her choom might hurt ya for her sake, though."

"Ah," Well shit. "Better prepare myself, then. Thanks for the heads up, Viktor."

"Don't thank me yet. Fix this problem between you two and then you can thank me. Now get outta here and get some rest. Knowin' you, you've been up picking fights all day again."

I chuckle as I make my way out. "Not too far from the truth there. I'll see ya later, Vik."

"Probably will after tomorrow. See ya around, kiddo." I leave and head back out to my car. The alley is empty for once as I head back to my car. I get in and start it up, but don't drive away just yet. I can't take my eyes off the address that had been written up.

Vitoria...goes by V like me too...heh...this was gonna suck, but Viktor was right. I had to make things right after what happened to us as teens and even if that was going to cost me a few broken bones and shouting from her, it was worth it to know she made it out and made it big after all the bullshit we've gone through growing up. I drive off and head back to my place another district over. For once in my life, I was actually looking forward to something. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go back and edit the chapters this week because every time I read back, I notice bits here and there that make me cringe. Still, this story is not dead and will never be if I have anything to say about it. I have way too many ideas, anyway. Still, if I go dark for a bit, it means I'm either working or I've hit a bit of a roadblock and need a bit of time to overcome it. This chapter was much like that where work and bills took more of my focus away. Life, right?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Can't wait to see you all in the next one.


End file.
